Slow Burn
by MissAliVee
Summary: Ali Brooks is Kip Epps' older half sister. She escapes an abusive relationship and runs to Charming for a fresh start. She catches Chibs' attention, but her past and the Sons' enterprises keep getting in the way. Will they be able to find love when danger lurks around every turn?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy or any of its characters.

This is an AU story starting somewhere in the middle of season two. Ali Brooks is Kip Epps' older half sister. She escapes an abusive relationship and runs to Charming for a fresh start. She catches Chibs' attention, but her past and the Sons' enterprises keep getting in the way of them having something real.

Ali winced as she slung her backpack over her shoulder and took one last look around the house that she had hoped to call home. She had had dreams of laughing children, family barbecues and a man who would love her beyond measure. As she looked down at the shattered glass and bloodstains on the floor she knew she would never find those things in this place. She couldn't stay. With renewed strength, she marched through the front door with her head held high even as her eyes were filling with unshed tears.

Tammy was waiting for her on the front porch. Her lips were set in a firm line. She didn't like what Ali was doing, but she knew she couldn't stop her. She had no right to try. Ali looked at the older blonde woman she had come to see as an older sister. She couldn't help but notice the fear and sadness reflected in her friend's eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" Tammy asked, already knowing it was a stupid question.

Ali nodded, "Yeah."

Tammy tried to smile, but it didn't mask how she was really feeling.

"Call when you get there, okay?"

"I promise. Tell the kids I love them for me and that I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye?" Ali was struggling not to cry and Tammy wasn't holding up much better.

"I will. They're gonna miss you… I'm going to miss you."

Ali pulled Tammy into her arms, "I'm going to miss you guys too, but I have to do this."

"I still think Papa should know."

Ali pulled back and wiped her eyes on her sleeve, "I'll call him from a burner when I get there. We both know he would try to stop me and I don't know if I could say no to him."

Tammy nodded, "Be safe."

"I will."

Ali readjusted her backpack on her shoulder, cringing a little at the friction it caused against her back, and headed down the front steps and along the path to the driveway where her bike sat waiting for her. She grabbed her helmet off the handlebars and pulled it on over her curly pigtails, securing it with a click of the chinstrap. She climbed on her bike, settling into the cushioned seat, and turned the ignition. The engine roared to life and Ali looked back at Tammy still waiting on the porch. They shared a final nod and Ali tore out of the driveway and down the desolate street.

A few days later, Ali pulled into the small town of Charming, California. She cruised down the sleepy main street and couldn't help the smile that formed on her face. So this was where her little brother had ended up. She could understand why he liked it so much. She had been wanted to come visit for months, but Tony wouldn't allow it. Ali hadn't even had a chance to see Kip since he got out of the army.

Now here she was about to show up unannounced. She frowned at the thought. She hated that she was about to do this to him, but she didn't feel safe going anywhere else. Right now, she needed her family and Kip was the only real family she had left.

Ali pulled into a gas station to refill her tank and stretch her legs. She had barely stopped to sleep and eat the entire ride down and her body was protesting. She took the opportunity to check her phone for directions.

"Shit!" She muttered to herself. She could barely get a signal and her map application was taking forever to load.

"Can I help you ma'am?"

Ali looked up from her phone to find an attractive young officer with sandy brown hair and light blue eyes looking at her from the next pump over.

"Oh…um no I think I'm alright." She stammered.

He smiled at her, "You look a little lost."

Ali sighed. She had never been a fan of cops, but at least this guy was trying to be nice. She thanked god her eyes were hidden behind her reflective aviators.

"I wouldn't be if my stupid phone would get a signal."

"Ah." He nodded in understanding, "The mountains around here tend to run a bit of interference. Where you heading?"

"I'm looking for Teller-Morrow Automotive?"

The officer's smile fell, "I see."

Ali didn't like his sudden shift in mood.

"Are you having trouble with your bike?" He asked.

Ali was tempted to ask how that was any of his business but she held her tongue and shook her head, "Visiting family."

The officer nodded and Ali was glad he didn't ask any more questions. After a moment of thought he pointed down the street. "Two blocks that way, hang a left, it should be the fourth lot on the right once you've passed the second stop sign."

Ali replayed the directions in her head and nodded. "Thanks Officer umm…?"

"Deputy Chief Hale." Ali swore she saw his chest puff up with pride as he announced his rank. She smiled a bit at that.

"Deputy Chief Hale. I'm Ali Brooks." She extended her hand for him to shake.

His hand was overly warm and a bit clammy as it shook hers and Ali was internally glad when he released her.

"You be careful around those Sons."

Ali gave him a knowing smile, "Oh believe me, I will."

With a nod, Hale headed back to his truck and Ali replaced the gas cap on her bike. She mounted and started up her bike, taking off in the direction of Teller-Morrow. Never looking back as Hale drove off in the other direction.

A few minutes later, Ali pulled into the Teller-Morrow Automotive lot. It must have been a slow day. There were a handful of guys hanging around what looked like a boxing ring in the corner and one or two unhooking a smashed up beamer from a tow truck, but that was it.

Ali took a cue from the line up of motorcycles and parked on the end furthest from the main building. She felt eyes on her as she dismounted and removed her helmet. She took a moment to shield her eyes from the sun with her hand, her sunglasses not quite holding up to the intense glare of the California sun. Looking over at the boxing ring, she found herself smiling. Of course her brother would be in the ring. The poor kid with tattoos on the sides of his head didn't seem to be putting up much of a fight against him.

Ali adjusted her backpack, wincing again as it scrapped against her back, and walked cautiously towards the crew by the ring. There was a portly older man with thinning grey hair who was hooked up to an oxygen tank sitting at a table next a younger guy with a bushy brown beard wearing a floppy looking toque that looked out of place in the California heat. Across from them were a middle aged man with a mop of curly black hair and piercing blue eyes and a similarly aged man with silky salt and pepper locks and peculiar looking scars on both of his cheeks who was taking slow drags from his cigarette. They all looked at her curiously, but it didn't appear as though Kip noticed her arrival. He was in full fight mode and probably wouldn't look up until a bell rung. In this case, the bell turned out to be a few catcalls fired in her direction. She ignored them as Kip turned and saw her approaching the ring. It took the wiry blonde a moment to recognize her before a huge grin broke out on his face. He all but launched himself out of the ring to rush towards her.

"Ali!"

Kip didn't even bother removing his boxing gloves or toweling off his sweat before hoisting her into a giant bear hug. Ali winced at the contact, but smiled nonetheless.

"Hi, Kippy." Ali said softly as he released her and started ripping off his gloves.

"What are you doing here? Where's Tony?"

Ali's face fell and she tensed up at the mention of her ex. Kip noticed.

"Ali? What happened?" Kip asked, his eyes instantly becoming concerned. He always knew how to read her.

Ali sighed and dropped her gaze to her boots as she struggled to find the words.

"Ali, tell me!" He insisted.

Ali took a breath. She knew Kip wouldn't let up, but she was aware of the eyes on them.

"Can we go somewhere?" Ali asked, pleadingly.

Kip followed her gaze to find the guys watching and listening.

"Alright. Give me a sec."

Kip walked back to the guys and grabbed his shirt and prospect vest.

"I need to take off." It wasn't so much of a request as it was a statement.

"Everything alright, Sack?" Tig asked.

Kip shook his head. "My sister," was all he said as if it were enough of an explanation.

The boys nodded in understanding.

"You go do what you need to, boy." Chibs encouraged.

Kip nodded his thanks and headed back to Ali. He wordlessly lead her back to her bike.

"Follow me back to my place."

Ali nodded.

Ali's mind was racing as they both mounted their respective bikes and drove out of the Teller-Morrow lot. There was no turning back now.

About twenty minutes later, Kip pulled up to a generic low-rise apartment. After they parked their bikes he led her up to the third floor and let her into his apartment. Ali suppressed a giggle at the mess that greeted her. Empty beer bottles, dirty laundry and boxes of day-old pizza littered the place. She bet if she walked into the tiny kitchen, she'd find a sink piled high with dirty dishes. Kip scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Sorry the place is a mess. I've been kinda busy lately."

Ali waved him off, "Its fine, Kippy. You didn't know I was coming, but I think you need to get yourself an old lady to take care of this sort of shit."

"Had one." Kip said plainly.

Ali's eyes widened at his admission.

"Wait. Had?" She asked.

He nodded, clearing off the couch so they could sit down.

"Her name was Cherry. We weren't together for long. her past kinda came back to bite her in the ass and she had to leave the country. She's in Belfast now, I think."

"Do you miss her?"

"Yeah. I think I loved her."

"I'm sorry, Kip."

"Me too."

Kip sighed and ran a hand through his messy blonde hair. "Why are you here, Ali?

It was such a simple question but Ali found herself chocking on the answer. She reached up and removed her aviators. Kip swore under his breath as he saw the damage they concealed. Ali's right eye was surrounded with a sickly blue-green tinge. It was healing but still looked painful.

Kip tried to pulled Ali into his arms but his embrace was too tight and she let out a whimper.

Kip gave her a concerned look, "There's more isn't there?"

Ali turned in her seat and raised the back of her shirt so Kip could see a portion of the still-healing lash marks on her back. Kip was stunned.

"Fuck! Tony did this to you?"

Ali turned back to face her brother and nodded.

"Why didn't you come to me sooner?"

"I tried." Her voice was little more than a whisper. "But Tony threatened to kill the baby."

Kip looked at her with wide eyes, "You're pregnant?"

Tears welled in Ali's eyes and she shook her head, "Tony started using again. He got paranoid and tried to control me. He used his belt on me when he thought I needed to be taught a lesson. Sometimes it would be for something as small as having his dinner on the table five minutes later than he wanted it. No matter what I did, he found fault with it and he'd punish me for it.

When I got pregnant, he swore it wasn't his. Started going on about how I must have been cheating on him. He said he'd forgive me if I stayed and promised never to do it again, but if I ever left him he'd find me and kill the baby and me. He kept me locked in the house for weeks until Papa sent Vince to check up on me. Tony told him I had the flu, but as soon as Vince left, Tony attacked me. Said I was sleeping with Vince… that I was nothing but a useless whore and I deserved to die."

Ali was shaking and tears were flowing down her cheeks as Kip listened in silent horror to her story.

"He beat me unconscious and tried to strangle me. One of the neighbors heard me screaming and called the cops. When I woke up in the hospital I had lost the baby and Tony had been arrested."

Kip came to his senses and took Ali's hand in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Where is Tony now?" He asked gently.

"Prison. Two years for aggravated assault. They couldn't prove attempted murder and it was too early in my pregnancy for him to be charged with the miscarriage."

Kip saw red, "Two years? The fucker deserves more than that!"

"Believe me, I know, but there's nothing we can do about that now." Ali squeezed Kip's hand to bring him back to reality.

Kip blinked and realized that getting angry wasn't going to help his sister. "What now?"

"Now I just need a place to stay while I figure my shit out." She said bluntly. "I hate to put this on you but…"

Kip cut her off, "You're my family… my only family. You don't even have to ask."

Ali smiled, "Thanks, Kippy. It will only be for a week or so until I find a job and a place of my own."

Kip suddenly smiled brightly, "You're gonna stay in Charming?"

Ali nodded, "If that's alright with you. I kinda like the idea of small town living."

"Alright with me? Of course it's alright. Stay as long as you want. I'd love to be able to see you more. I've missed you this past year."

"I've missed you too, Kippy."

Kip squeezed her hand reassuringly, "Now, what can I do for you right now to make things better?"

"Umm… a shower, a snack and somewhere to sleep would be awesome."

"Shower's down the hall on the right. Bedroom is to the left. I don't have much in the way of food, but I could rustle us up some grilled cheeses?"

"Got any tomato soup?" Ali asked with a grin.

"Like you even have to ask," Kip returned her smile. "Get your ass in the shower. I'll have everything ready when you're done."

As Ali hauled her backpack down the haul, Kip called after her, "Ali?"

Paused and looked back at him, "Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're here."

"Me too."

Ali disappeared into the bathroom and Kip headed into the kitchen, resisting the urge to punch a wall. Ali had always been one of the sweetest people to him. She didn't have to be. Their mother had given her every reason to hate him when she abandoned Ali to run off with a new life with a new man and eventually had a new baby. She was raised by her father until he was killed when Ali was only six years old. From then on, her father's boss became her guardian. She didn't have much growing up, but she was loved and that was enough.

When Kip was thirteen, their mother had let the truth of Ali's existence slip and he ran away to look for her. Ali, then eighteen, welcomed him with open arms. They had an instant connection and they had stayed in close contact every since. He would call whenever he could and she would send him care packages, even when he was overseas with the army.

Kip loved Ali more than anything. The thought of anyone hurting her the way that Tony had made him sick to his stomach. Thinking of the lost child she would have had, his heart sank. He knew how desperate she was to have a child of her own. Losing a child, under any circumstances would have devastated her. Now that she was with him, he promised himself he would any thing keep her safe and make her happy again.

Ali stripped away her filthy riding clothes, dropping them on the bathroom floor with a vow to wash them as soon as she could. She could probably take care of Kip's laundry backlog at the same time. 'He's probably wearing his boxers inside out by now,' she thought with a smile.

Ali turned on the shower and waited for the water to heat up. She took a moment to survey the damage Tony had done to her body in the full-length bathroom mirror. Her eye looked worse than it felt, but it was still tender to the touch. If she tried hard enough she might be able to cover it up with makeup. She made a mental note to pick up some new supplies, having left the majority behind when she ran to Charming.

She ran her fingers through her hair, releasing it from the confines of her hair ties. Her usual deep mahogany tresses were dulled by the dust and dirt she had picked up from days on the road. She figured she needed at least two if not three round of shampoo to return it to its original lustre.

Ali ran her hand down her naked body, past the multitude of bruises in various stages of healing marbling her pale skin, stopping just below her navel. She hadn't had the chance to experience her own baby bump before Tony had stolen her child from her. She would have gladly taken any beating Tony could give if it meant her child would live. Fate wasn't that kind. Unbidden tears slipped down her cheeks as she thought of a smiling baby with her eyes who she would never meet.

Ali wiped her tears away with the back of her hand and turned her back to the mirror. Looking over her shoulder she cringed. Months worth of lash marks inflicted by Tony's belt crisscrossed up and down her back like grotesque latticework. Newer marks glared at her, angry and red, and Ali knew they would leave scars like the rest. Tony had made sure of that. She flinched as she remembered the sickening snap of his belt as it connected with her flesh. He called it discipline. She called it inhumane torture.

Ali shook her head to dispel the nightmarish images before they could fully take hold of her. She was with Kip and Tony was in Prison. She had time to figure out what she was going to do next, but first thing was first and that thing was a shower. Ali stepped under the heated stream, hissing as the hot water collided with her raw back. After the pain subsided, she was able to relax and let the water soothe away her aches and pains from the long ride to Charming.

Ali emerged from the bathroom almost half an hour later looking more refreshed, wearing a pair of blue cotton shorts and a light pink tank top. Her chocolate curls fell messily around her face, barley reaching the top of her shoulders. Her sapphire eyes still reflected her exhaustion and Kip knew she would drop soon if he didn't feed her and tuck her into bed.

Kip shook his head slightly as he place a sandwich and a bowl of soup on the coffee table in front of the couch. Sometimes he wondered who the older sibling was. Ali smiled her thanks as she sat on the couch and began nibbling on her grilled cheese.

Kip plowed through his own meal like a starving man and put his dishes down on the coffee table when he was finished. Ali ate as much as she could, but the need for sleep soon overtook her need for food. Kip took her dishes from her, placing them with his own on the table before he stood and took her hand. Ali didn't protest as he led her to his bedroom. She felt the weight of her exhaustion hit her as soon as she sat on the edge of her bed. Kip pulled back the covers allowing her to swing her legs up onto the bed. As her head came to rest on the pillow, she struggled to keep her eyes open. Kip tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

"I'm going to head back to the shop. I'll leave a phone, my number and a key to the apartment in the kitchen next to the fridge. Call me if you need anything, okay?"

Ali nodded sleepily, "Thanks, Kippy. For everything."

She barely registered the sound of the front door opening and closing or the sound of his key turning in the lock. Sleep came almost instantly as she fell into a dreamless state for the first time in months.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was starting to set by the time Kip made it back to TM. He had hoped that the ride would help clear his head, but all he could think about was how close he had been to losing Ali. He swore if he ever saw Tony again, he wouldn't hesitate to put a bullet in the back of his head.

He didn't care if the bastard was high and delusional while he knocked Ali around. Ali was barely five foot four, weighing in maybe one hundred and thirty pounds. She was no match for Tony who was easily two if not three times her size. The more Kip thought about it the angrier he got.

By the time he got to TM, Kip was in a state of unbound fury. He barely registered Clay, Piney, Chibs and Tig sitting at the out door as he headed straight to the heavy bag hanging by the ring. He stripped off his prospect kutte and t-shirt and started laying punch after punch on the bag. He put all of his anger and frustration into every strike, imagining it was Tony's kidneys he was rupturing and nose he was crushing.

The guys at the table shared a concerned look. Kip was usually so happy go lucky and laidback. They had never seen him this out of control before, not even when Clay fucked Cherry to teach him a lesson.

By the time Kip managed to regain his composure he was breathing hard, his knuckles were split and bleeding and his shoulders burned like hell. Hi picked up his shirt and kutte off the ground and slumped down in a chair next to Tig. Kip leaned forward in his seat and put his head in his hands.

"Alright there, Prospect?" Clay asked from his seat at the head of the table.

Kip shook his head not looking up at the SAMCRO President.

"Is your sister okay?" Tig asked gently.

Clay raised an eyebrow at Tig's question.

"No she's not. Her ex has been beating the crap out of her for the past six months. I didn't even know. The last time, he nearly killed her." Kip snapped his head up to look at the guys, tears glistening in his eyes, "She was fucking pregnant! How can a guy even do that?"

The guys shook their heads in disgust. They couldn't understand it either.

Chibs thought about his girls in Ireland. If anyone ever tried that shit with them, he'd be beside himself with rage. He could understand why Half-Sack was so upset. Chibs noticed his own grip had tightened on his bottle of beer.

"What's the lass gonna do now?" Chibs asked.

Kip sat back in his seat, gratefully accepting a beer from Tig.

"She'll be staying with me for a while. I think she likes the idea of staying in Charming to be close to me. I think she should take a few days to settle in, but knowing her, she'll probably start job-hunting tomorrow."

Clay scratched his goatee thoughtfully.

"Is she any good at paperwork? Maybe Gemma could use a hand in the office," He suggested.

Kip shook his head, "Ali would be miserable doing office work, especially for an automotive repair shop."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Clay asked slightly offended.

"Its not a bad thing," Kip tried to placate his boss. "Ali would hate being that close to the toys, not being able to play with them."

The guys at the table looked at Kip like he was nuts.

"Ali's a mechanic." Kip explained with a grin. "Papa put her to work in his shop as soon as she was old enough to reach a manifold. I think she said she was about six. Started building shit from the ground up when she was twelve. Basically if its fast and loud she can fix it."

"I like the sound of this chick," Tig smirked.

Clay thought for a moment, "Lowell's been kinda swamped lately and I know he wants to be able to spend more time with Moby… hmmm. What the hell, bring her by on Thursday and we'll see what she can do. If she works well with Lowell, she's got a job."

Kip grinned like an idiot, "Thanks, Clay."

"Don't mention it, Kid. You're one of us, your family is our family now and we take care of our own."

Ali woke the next morning slightly disoriented. After a quick moment of panic, she registered she was sleeping in Kip's bed in Charming. She breathed a sigh of relief. She was safe now.

She slipped out of bed and padded across the hall to the bathroom to start her morning routine. As she rinsed the toothpaste out of her mouth, she took a look at her face in the mirror. The bruise around her eye hadn't magically disappeared overnight. She resolved to find a drugstore and buy some cover-up. At least then she could at least go out in public without feeling like everyone was watching her and labeling her a victim.

Walking out into the living room, Ali caught a glimpse of Kip sprawled out on his couch. His gangly arms and legs were flung haphazardly in all directions. She smiled warmly, but felt bad. The couch was much too small for her little brother to be sleeping on. It wasn't fair for her to have just shown up and taken his bed from him. She'd be sure to switch with him that night.

Ali wandered into the kitchen in search of caffeine. She set the coffee maker to brew and began rummaging in the fridge for something to make for breakfast. He wasn't kidding when we said he was running low on groceries. She still managed to find some eggs and some bread. She shrugged. Scrambled eggs on toast would have to do.

Once she had everything, started she pulled a carton of cream from the fridge and gave it a smell test. Figuring it was safe for human consumption. She mixed up two mugs of coffee and took one over to Kip. The smell of coffee was enough to wake Kip. He gave Ali a dopey grin as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"Morning." He greeted her, gratefully accepting her proffered cup of coffee.

"Morning, sunshine."

Ali put her cup on the coffee table and went back into the kitchen to plate up with breakfast.

"You didn't have to cook for me, you know?"

"I know, but I was hungry so consider it a mutually beneficial endeavor." She smiled as she walked back to the couch with two plates in her hands.

"Urgh… it's too early for big words," Kip groaned.

Ali giggled and handed him a plate, which he tore into with gusto.

"Slow down. It's not trying to run from you."

"Sawy." Kip apologized with his mouth full.

Ali shook her head and tucked into her own meal with a little bit more grace than her brother.

After swallowing, Kip looked at her, "So what do you think you'll get up to today?"

Ali shrugged, "I dunno. Maybe try to clean up around here, do some laundry… might hit up a drug store and pick up some groceries. Your fridge is woefully under-stocked. Do you even eat any more?"

Kip laughed, "I eat a lot of vegetarian pizza."

"I figured," Ali commented looking around at the empty pizza boxes.

"Anyways… I might start looking for a job. I mean I can't be a freeloader forever."

"About that… I already talked to my boss, Clay. You've got a trial run at TM on Thursday to be our new mechanic."

"That's great! Oh my god, Kippy!" Ali through her arms around her little brother. She pulled back when a sudden thought came to her, "Wait what happened to the old mechanic?"

"He's still there, but it sounds like he wants to spend more time with his kid."

Ali nodded. She could understand that.

"Anyway, I think you'll like Lowell. He's a good guy, a little quite, but he's a mechanical genius so I'm sure you'll get along just fine."

Ali hugged Kip again, "Thanks, Kip."

"Don't thank me. Thank Clay. He came up with the idea of you working at TM. Although he suggested you working in the office first."

Ali scrunched up her face and groaned.

Kip smirked, "Yeah, I thought you'd hate that."

Ali gave him a smile, "You know me so well."

Ali and Kip pulled into TM Auto around nine that Thursday morning. A few of the guys were milling around the yard a cup of coffee and a morning smoke before the shop opened. Ali felt curious eyes on her as Kip led her to the office to meet Gemma.

The older woman slid her reading glasses off her face and looked up from her paperwork when Kip knocked on the open door frame.

"Hey Gemma, this is my sister Ali. Clay told me to bring her by." Kip smiled, stepping aside to let his sister into the small space.

"Nice to meet you Ma'am." Ali greeted politely, swallowing her nervousness to extend her hand towards Gemma.

Gemma stared at her hand for a moment, giving the younger woman an appraising glare. She finally stood from her seat and shook Ali's hand, "We'll see about that."

Ali shot her brother a confused and slightly scared look over her shoulder. He shrugged.

"Half-sack, there's a beige Chrysler in the back corner of the lot that needs to be stripped for parts. Go do it." Gemma commanded.

"Yes Ma'am." Kip mock saluted, before disappearing into the yard.

"Smartass." Gemma muttered under her breath before looking back to the young woman in front of her.

"Sit." Gemma ordered, gesturing to the beat up looking chair across from her and she resumed her previous seat behind the desk.

Ali felt like she was being treated like a dog but did as she was told. There was something about the tone in Gemma's that didn't leave room for argument.

Ali figured Gemma must have been in her fifties, but if that was true she looked damn good for her age. The combination of high end fitted clothing, oversized jewelry, professionally done hair and nails, all precariously balanced on top of a pair of killer heels just screamed alpha bitch. Gemma knew it and she owned it. The young brunette was a bit intimidated by the queen of SAMCRO, but she did her best to hide it.

"So I hear you're supposed to be a mechanic?" Gemma asked in condescending disbelief.

"Yes, Ma'am." Ali confirmed.

"Knock it off with the Ma'am shit. Just call me Gemma." Gemma snapped.

"Yes, Ma…I mean… alright, Gemma." Ali replied, nerves coming back full force.

Ali felt completely off her game. Maybe this was a mistake. Ali shook the notion from her head and pulled a binder out of her bag and handed it to Gemma.

"What's this?" Gemma asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Call it my portfolio. Yes, I'm a mechanic. I've been working with cars, bikes, trucks and rigs for as long as I can remember, but I specialize in custom bikes."

"Rigs? You mean sixteen-wheelers?" Gemma asked, flipping through page after page of glossy pictures.

"Yup."

"Anything you can't do?"

"Yodel." Ali softly smirked.

Gemma didn't look very amused. She handed the binder back to Ali and stood up from the desk.

"I guess we'll just have to see how you get along with the boys. Come with me." Gemma brushed past Ali out the door into the yard.

Ali scrambled to catch up, shoving her binder back into her bag. Gemma led her to the out door table, which was surrounded by SAMCRO's finest.

"Boys, this is Ali. We're going to put her through her paces today to see if she can hack it as a mechanic here. Ali," Gemma proceeded to go around the table, "This is Opie, Tig, Piney, Jax, Lowell, Chibs, Juice and Bobby."

Ali gave them a wave and a shy smile and prayed she'd be able to remember their odd sounding nicknames. Most of the guys offered her a friendly nod. Ali was a little unnerved by the way Juice was checking her out.

Gemma continued, "You'll probably meet my husband, Clay later. Lowell?"

The smallest guy at the table almost jumped out of his seat. He was kind of twitchy, with dirt colored hair scared pale green eyes.

"Baby girl is with you." Gemma instructed.

Ali rolled her eyes at the nickname.

Gemma took a look at her watch before looking back at her crew, "Well… What are you waiting for? Get to work!"

Gemma stomped off back to her office leaving Ali to fend for herself. Ali watched her go, a little unsure what to do next.

"Don't mind, Gem, Luv." Ali caught the smiling eyes of the scarred man she had first seen when she came looking for Kip the other day.

Ali was surprised by his accent.

"Is she always like that?" Ali asked.

"Its not you, Lass. She's not a fan of any new girl in her territory," Chibs offered in explanation.

"Yeah, but she's used to dealing with croweaters, sweetbutts and old ladies in training. She probably doesn't know what to make of you." Tig chimed in with cocky smile.

Ali sighed, "So let me get this straight? Since I'm not screwing or planning on screwing around with one of her boys, I make her nervous?"

"Yup." Tig smirked.

"So I have to somehow prove my worth to her?"

"Pretty much, Darlin'" Jax said shaking his head.

"Well that blows." Ali huffed, making the guys at the table chuckle.

"See, if you did that, you wouldn't be in this situation." Juice wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.

Ali rolled her eyes, "And on that lovely note, I should probably get to work. It was nice meeting all of you. Hopefully I'll be around long enough to get to know."

She turned to the skittish mechanic and offered him a warm smile, "Shall we?"

Lowell nodded and led her off towards the main auto repair bays. They guys at the table watched them go.

Juice was the first to speak up when the pair were out of earshot, "She is way too hot to be a mechanic… I mean did you see that ass? I'm so going to have to get a piece of that."

Chibs smacked his young friend's chest and gave him a warning glare, "You'll leave her alone, Juicey-boy. After everything she's been through she's not gonna want a piece of you."

Tig nodded, "Seems like a sweet little thing, but you're right man, you can see it in her eyes… she's still scared."

Piney took a drag of his cigar, growing thoughtful. Juice, Jax and Opie shared a look of confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Jax finally asked.

Piney decided to take on the role of storyteller, "The prospect came back here the night she came to town. He was hot as hell… nearly tore the heavy bag in half. Turns out Ali'd old man nearly beat her to death about a month ago… She was pregnant too. The guy got locked up so she came here to stay with her brother."

Jax, Juice and Opie were silent.

Bobby shook his head, "Can't understand how anyone could do that to such a pretty little thing."

"Well she's one of us now," Jax declared. "We'll make sure shit like that doesn't happen again."

"Right. And we don't need to be going around traumatizing her more than she already has been, so hands off." Chibs warned.

"What if she comes on to me?" Juice blurted out.

Bobby smirked, "That's a big if kid."

The guys laughed and Chibs shook his head at his Puerto Rican brother.

Jax stubbed out his cigarette, "We better get to work before Gemma decides to put her designer boot in our ass."

The rest of the guys downed what was left of their coffee, filled their lungs with as much smoke as they could get out of that last puff and left the table in search of their individual assignments. Chibs spared one more glance in the direction Ali and Lowell had gone, hoping the Lass would be alright.


	3. Chapter 3

Across the yard, Lowell was giving Ali the grand tour of the garage. He introduced her to the tool storage set up, the various lifts and winches and the general location of everything else she would need on a day-to-day basis. Ali found she liked Lowell. He was a bit quiet, but he seemed to open up when he was talking about mechanics and tools. She could see that excited twinkle in his eye that she was known to get from time to time. He was passionate about his shop and she liked that.

"So…um… that basically sums it up. Any questions?" He asked with a smile.

Ali shook her head, "Nope. I think I'll be able to find my way around."

"Good... I guess we just need to get you some TM coveralls."

"Oh, do you think it would be alright if I wore my own?"

"You brought your own coveralls?"

Ali shrugged, "Men's sizes aren't exactly meant to be worn by vertically challenged girls like me. Last thing I want is to be tripping around the shop or getting my sleeves caught on anything."

Lowell thought for a moment, "Makes sense. I don't see why anyone would have a problem with it… I mean its in the interest of safety and all."

"Great, where can I change?" Ali looked around.

"The guys usually use the locker room in the clubhouse, but I guess you should really be using the bathroom. Its down on the end over there." Lowell pointed to the end of the line of repair bays. Meet me by the blue Honda Accord when you're ready."

"Okay. Thanks." Ali nodded and headed to the bathroom.

Ali locked the door behind her and slipped out of her t-shirt and jeans, swapping them for a pair of black spandex booty shorts and a light-weight blue tank top. She pulled her grey coveralls out of her bag. She looked fondly at the pink and white name patch sewn over her left breast. It had been Papa's idea. She stepped into them, slid her arms through the short sleeves and did the front zipper up, leaving a small peak of her tank top showing. She preferred to show minimal cleavage while she was working in order to maintain a certain level of professionalism. Lastly, she traded out her leather boots in favor of lighter weight steel toe runners. She tightened her pigtails, gave a quick look in the mirror and headed out to meet Lowell.

Lowell smiled as she approached. Even in coveralls she looked amazing. He almost laughed when he saw her nametag.

"Princess?" He grinned.

Ali rolled her eyes, "Yeah? You got a problem with that?"

Lowell chuckled, "Not at all…Princess."

Ali groaned wishing she had replaced the name years ago.

"Can we just get to work already?"

"As my Princess commands," Lowell mock bowed to her.

"Put a sock in it."

Clay showed up at TM later that day having had a long night dealing with club business. He decided he might as well check in on the prospect's sister and see how she was getting along with Lowell.

As he walked into the garage, he saw Lowell's clipboard sitting on one of the workbenches. Lowell liked to keep a running track of all the repair assignments. Every time one of the mechanics finished a job, he got them to initial the assignment. Clay was surprised to find that more than half of the day's work orders had been completed and initialed by "AB." Seven cars, one truck and two motorcycles, to be exact. That had to be a mistakes… or a record.

Clay frowned for a moment before calling out, "Hey, Lowell?"

The younger man appeared from behind a van, "Hey Boss."

Clay continued to look at the clipboard as Lowell walked over to him, wiping his greasy hands on a rag. Clay didn't miss the smile on the usually sullen mechanic's face. He was usually only happy when his son, Moby, was hanging around the shop watching him work.

"Is this right? We've cleared more than half the backlogged shit today?" Clay asked handing the mechanic the clipboard.

Lowell nodded enthusiastically, "Yup."

Lowell looked over the list and frowned for a second before yelling back over his shoulder, "Hey, Ali, you cleared the mustang already right?"

"Yeah, it around one. It had scuffing on two of the piston rings. Why?" Clay heard a soft feminine voice call out from somewhere near the end of the bay.

"You forgot to initial it."

"Oh." Ali came into view, putting her wrench in her hip pocket and wiping her hands on her coverall pant legs.

Ali smiled sweetly, cheeks rosy with physical exertion and eyes sparkling like the clear blue ocean under a tropical sun. Clay took in her petite figure and curly chestnut pigtails. He thought she was adorable. His eyes landed on her "Princess" nametag and he fought the urge to chuckle. The name seemed to fit.

"Oh, hello." Ali greeted the SAMCRO president.

"Ali, this is Clay Morrow. He owns the joint. Clay this is Halfsack's sister Ali Brooks." Lowell introduced them.

Clay extended his hand to her to shake with a small smirk, "Heya, Princess."

Ali rolled her eyes. She had a feeling that stupid nickname would haunt her for the rest of her life. She pushed the thought aside and shook Clay's large hand.

"Thank you for giving me this opportunity, sir." She stammered nervously.

Clay gave her a warm smile, "Don't mention it, Doll. By the looks of things, I may have gotten the better end of the deal."

Ali blushed, "Well… I should… uh… get back to work. Nice meeting you, sir."

Like that Ali disappeared behind the row of vehicles. Clay chuckled. She was a shy little thing.

"She's really good, Clay. I mean really good." Lowell smiled after her.

"Yeah?" Clay raised a questioning eyebrow.

Lowell caught his eye, "She's easily the best mechanic here."

"Better than you?"

"Yeah," Lowell confessed. "She's quick at diagnosing the problem, works efficiently and she's amazing with the customers… can explain anything to them… even to the ones who don't know their ass from a hole in the ground."

"So you're saying we should keep her around?" Clay asked seriously.

"You'd be a fool not to."

Clay clapped the younger man on the shoulder, "Thanks."

Clay headed off to the clubhouse, still trying to wrap his head around Lowell's glowing praise of Ali's mechanical abilities.

By the end of the day, the guys had all congregated back at the clubhouse for a drink. Chibs looked around and noticed that the only one missing was their new mechanic. He caught sight of Lowell sitting at the bar nursing a shot of burbon.

"Hey, Lowell?" He called out.

Lowell looked up at him, "Yeah?"

"Where's the girlie?"

"She wanted to finish up with the caddy she was working on."

Hearing this Clay looked up, "She knows I don't pay OT for no one right?"

"Yeah, but she said something about not liking to leave unfinished work." Lowell explained.

"Fuck that! She cleared thirteen assignments today… that old hunk of junk can wait til tomorrow." Clay declared. "Chibs, go get her and don't take know for an answer."

Chibs stood from his seat at the bar. He took a quick swig of his beer and caught a pleading look from Kip as he stood behind the bar.

Chibs smirked, "Don't worry, Lad. I'll be gentle with 'er."

That did little to diminish the look of worry on the young prospect's face as Chibs headed out the clubhouse door and across the lot in search of the new mechanic.

He found her bent over the engine of an older model Cadillac. Juice hadn't been kidding. Even in under unflattering coveralls, he could tell she had a fine ass. He let himself enjoy a view of the grey fabric straining against her delicious derriere, swaying ever so slightly as she got on with her work.

Finally, Chibs gave in and cleared his throat to get her attention. Ali jumped at the sound, dropping her socket wrench. She whipped around and stared at him with wide, startled eyes.

"Jesus Christ! You scared the shit out of me." Ali gasped as an embarrassed blush spread across her cheeks.

Chibs swallowed hard, feeling his groin tighten as he took in the sight of this petite goddess blushing and panting from the fright he gave her.

"Sorry, Luv. Wasn't my intention," Chibs apologized.

He almost had to stifle a groan as she nervously worried her bottom lip between her teeth. There was something decidedly erotic about the way she looked. If she had been a sweetbutt, Chibs might have been tempted to fuck her against the nearest available surface. But she wasn't a sweetbutt. She wasn't there for his enjoyment. She was the Prospect's sister and Clay's new mechanic. She deserved more respect.

Chibs chastised himself. After everything she went through with her ex, she didn't need a horny old man trying to get in her pants. Hadn't he been the one to declare her off limits to the boys? He groaned internally at his own hypocritical stupidity.

Ali took a moment to look at the man in front of her. She figured he was in his mid to late forties, average height, well muscled arms from riding, with a broad chest, salt and pepper locks and the deepest chocolate brown eyes she had ever seen. The scars on her cheeks caught her attention, but she knew better than to stare.

Dismissing the tension in the air as a figment of her imagination, Ali chose to turn back to her Caddy and search for her dropped socket wrench.

"You're Chibs right?" She asked grasping her wrench and proceeding to tighten a few bolts.

"Aye." Chibs leaned against the workbench in front of the Caddy's front bumper and watched her work, trying to ignore what the sight of her bent over again was doing to his body.

"Scottish?" She asked as if she already knew the answer.

"Aye." He confirmed.

"Then am I right to assume that's a Glasgow smile you're wearing?" She blurted out.

Chibs eyes widened at her question, but she cut him off before he could respond.

She gave him a horrified look over her shoulder, realizing what she just asked, "Shit, I'm sorry that was rude of me."

Chibs gave her a small smile. He realized she was afraid she had offended him by asking about his scars. He found that endearing.

He waved it off, "Don't worry about it, Lass. Yeah it's a smile. How'd you know?"

Ali stammered, "I read a lot of crime novels."

Chibs raised an eyebrow. Somehow he didn't quite believe her, but he wasn't going to ask about it.

"They don't bother you do they… my scars I mean?" Chibs asked genuinely interested what she thought.

He had noticed her scanning his face earlier, but her eyes didn't betray any disgust and fear.

"Why would they?" She gave him an inquisitive look, "Everyone has their scars… some are just able to hide them better than others."

Chibs found himself letting out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. She didn't mind his scars. He wasn't sure why that meant so much to him, but it made him smile.

Chibs pushed the thought aside and decided to get to the point of his visit, "The boys are having a beer at the clubhouse. Clay wants you to come."

Ali stood away from the Caddy engine with a frown on her face.

"Oh. I was just going to finish up…"

"It will still be there tomorrow, Darlin'. You've done enough for one day."

"But…" Ali tried to protest but Chibs cut her off.

"No buts. Don't make me carry you over there," He smirked mischievously.

Ali looked at him in shock, "You wouldn't!"

"Wouldn't I?" Chibs smirked, "I think you need to get to know me before you can say what I will or won't do, Luv."

Ali huffed, "Fine, let me put my tools away."

"Nope."

"Can I at least get changed? I'm all greasy."

Chibs shook his head, "You'll fit right in."

"But…" Ali whined but Chibs had had enough.

Before Ali knew what was happening, Chibs hoisted her over his shoulder like she weighed nothing at all and started marching back to the clubhouse.

"Chibs! What the hell?" She shrieked in surprise, "Put me down now, mister!"

Chibs chuckled and gave her ass a playful smack, "Not a chance, Luv. Now quit your wiggling. I don't want to drop you."

Ali pouted but stopped struggling, "Why do you have to pick on the new kid?"

"Cause she's too pretty to ignore." Chibs told her matter of factly.

Ali blushed furiously, not liking how this Scottsman was able to tease her and turn her on just with the sound of his voice.

"Stupid sexy accent." She grumbled quietly.

"What was that, Luv?" Chibs asked as they neared the clubhouse door.

"You're an ass."

"Duly noted," Chibs chuckled.

Chibs strolled into the clubhouse as if it were perfectly normal for him to do with a less than willing woman flung over his shoulder. They guys barked with laughter at the sight, making Ali's cheeks burn even more from embarrassment. Chibs gently plunked her down on a barstool in front of her brother and took up residence in the seat beside her.

"See, Halfsack. I was gentle." Chibs assured the blonde prospect.

Kip tried not to grin, but the furious look on Ali's face was enough to tip him over the edge.

Ali shifted uncomfortably in her see. She didn't like being the center of attention under most circumstances, but she most certainly didn't like being the butt of a joke.

Chibs, seeing her discomfort, threw his arm around her shoulders and gave her a peck on the cheek, "Lighten up, sweetheart. You're part of the family now."

His warm smile was infectious and Ali quickly found herself smiling shyly despite herself.

Chibs grinned triumphantly, "Prospect, get the lady a drink."

A/N: Hi everyone. Thanks for taking the time to read, and hopefully review, my story. I'm a little rusty with my writing so bear with me. I'm still catching up with my notebooks, (yes I still use a pen) so you can expect at least one or two updates a week, depending on how much I get typed up after I get home from work. Feel free to ask me questions and give me constructive criticism and I will endeavor to write back. Please leave me a review once in a while. They help keep me motivated to finish my stories.

Cheers and best wishes.

MissAliVee


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks later Ali was starting to feel more at home in Charming. She had used some of her savings, combined with her steady income from TM, to put a down payment on a cute three-bedroom bungalow just out side of the town center and had moved out of Kip's little apartment. The house had a large back yard and a detached garage she planned to turn into a new custom bike workshop. The home itself still had a bit of a grandma vibe leftover from the previous owner, but Ali saw the potential and was willing to put in the work to make it exactly what she wanted.

She loved her job at TM. She liked being able to see Kip whenever she wanted and the SAMCRO boys had fully accepted her as one of their own. Unfortunately, they had all started calling her Princess, but she figured it was a small price to pay for being part of a new family… and it was still better than being called Juice.

Clay had become a reluctant father figure, watching out for her from behind is cold mask of indifference. Piney and Bobby were her new favorite uncles and Juice, Jax, Opie and Happy her new brothers. It didn't take long for her to love them as much as she did Kip and she knew the feeling was mutual.

Most surprising to Ali was how quickly Tig had assumed the role of her best friend. It seemed like it happened overnight. They just seemed to click. He could read her emotions better than any one, even her own brother. He flirted with her shamelessly and made her laugh with his pervy jokes. He could tell when she was upset or feeling insecure without her having to say a word and was quick to pull her in a hug without her needing to ask. He just seemed to get her. He was her Tiggy.

Tension between Ali and Gemma hadn't really let up. The SAMCRO Queen still looked at Ali with an air of distrust. It was like she was just waiting for Ali to fuck something up so she could lord that over her. Ali wasn't going to let that happen. She had given up trying to impress the older woman. She busted her ass on the job and was never anything but respectful. She felt she deserved to be there and if Gemma didn't like it she could suck it. She never said that to her of course, no matter how many times she wanted to. Ali preferred to take the moral high ground and kill the Queen with kindness.

Then there was Chibs. Ali had a hard time putting the Scot into a category. She had a hard time picturing him as a father figure, an uncle or a brother. The thought seemed oddly incestuous and left a bad taste in her mouth. No, Chibs was something else entirely. She laughed, talked, teased and flirted with him, just like she did Tig. But with Tig everything was fun and games… there was no intention behind their words. With Chibs she sometimes felt an underlying tension and a subtle hint of truth to his flirtations.

They had moments she had a hard time defining. Shared looks and seemingly accidental touches before they would both look away. It was like there was a spark between them or maybe an internal recognition of kindred souls in one another. Ali tried to shake off the romantic notion. It was far too poetic for something that was probably just in her head.

Between the way his mahogany eyes sparkled with mischief, they way he smelled and the way his thick Scottish Brogue seemed to wrap itself around her like a favored blanket, promising safety and warmth… Ali knew she was in way over her head. She thought he was sexy as hell and her imagination was having a field day. But at the end of the day she reminded herself she was just a broken little girl, looking for love… what could he possibly see in her?

Ali felt a familiar hand land gently on the small of her back. She smiled to herself as she continued to tighten a bolt on the transmission she was working on. "Can I help you, Tiggy?"

The blue-eyed biker removed his hand from her back and moved to lean against the car's front bumper to watch her work her magic. "You can help yourself by putting that wrench down. The party started over an hour ago."

"I know. I know. I just wanted to get this last…one…there!" Ali stood up and grabbed her grease rag, wiping her hands with a smile. "Mind giving her a whirl?"

Tig headed over to the driver's side window to lean in and turn the ignition. The engine purred to life. Ali watched the running engine for a moment before giving Tig the signal to kill it. Once silence reigned once more in the empty shop, Tig wandered back around to the front on the car. Ali had a thoughtful frown on her face.

"What is it?" Tig asked.

"I still don't like that rattle. Maybe if I…" Ali made a move to check under the hood again, but Tig caught her around the middle and made quick work of tossing her over his shoulder.

"Tiggy… come on… put me down." There were days Ali loathed her petite figure. The guys were always picking her up like she was a fucking doll. Did no one around here understand about personal boundaries?

"Nope. You're done for the day. It's time to party."

"But, Tig, I'm a mess. I can't go in there like this? The Croweaters will have a field day."

"Then you tell them to fuck off."

"Tiggy…" Ali warned.

"Fine, but you realize none of the boys would care?"

Tig put her down by the entrance to the locker room. Ali grinned victoriously as her feet touched the ground.

Ali felt a familiar hand land gently on the small of her back. She smiled to herself as she continued to tighten a bolt on the transmission she was working on. "Can I help you, Tiggy?"

The blue-eyed biker removed his hand from her back and moved to lean against the car's front bumper to watch her work her magic. "You can help yourself by putting that wrench down. The party started over an hour ago."

"I know. I know. I just wanted to get this last…one…there!" Ali stood up and grabbed her grease rag, wiping her hands with a smile. "Mind giving her a whirl?"

Tig headed over to the driver's side window to lean in and turn the ignition. The engine purred to life. Ali watched the running engine for a moment before giving Tig the signal to kill it. Once silence reigned once more in the empty shop, Tig wandered back around to the front on the car. Ali had a thoughtful frown on her face.

"What is it?" Tig asked.

"I still don't like that rattle. Maybe if I…" Ali made a move to check under the hood again, but Tig caught her around the middle and made quick work of tossing her over his shoulder.

"Tiggy… come on… put me down." There were days Ali loathed her petite figure. The guys were always picking her up like she was a fucking doll. Did no one around here understand about personal boundaries?

"Nope. You're done for the day. It's time to party."

"But, Tig, I'm a mess. I can't go in there like this? The Croweaters will have a field day."

"Then you tell them to fuck off."

"Tiggy…" Ali warned.

"Fine, but you realize none of the boys would care?"

Tig put her down by the entrance to the locker room. Ali grinned victoriously as her feet touched the ground.

"A girl's gotta try to look pretty sometimes."

"Baby you look pretty all the time."

Ali blushed.

"He thinks so too, you know?"

"Who?" Ali asked innocently.

Tig smirked, "Come on, Ali. Everyone knows there's something going on between you and Chibs."

Ali's blush darkened. "We're just friends."

"Bullshit!"

"Besides, I'm not ready to jump back into the dating world."

"So you have thought about it."

Ali smacked his arm, "You're a Dick."

"A Dick who cares. Now hurry up. You've got fifteen minutes or I'm coming in after you."

Ali's eyes widened, "You wouldn't dare."

"Do you even know who you're talking to?" Tig gave her an incredulous look. "Clock's ticking, baby. Better get moving."

Ali shot him a glare as she dashed into the locker room. Tig chuckled to himself as her leaned up against a tool chest to wait.

Ali rushed through a shower, attempting to rid herself of the grit and grime she had accumulated throughout the day. She quickly towel dried her hair as best as she could, choosing to leave it down for a change knowing it would curl into ringlets on its own. She slipped into her dark blue jeans and a soft grey cotton t-shirt with a low V-neck. She finished the look with her signature black leather boots and a tough of lip-gloss. She took a quick look in the mirror. She felt kind of plain, but she shrugged.

"I guess this will do." She muttered to herself, grabbing her wallet and phone and headed out to find her loveably annoying best friend, Tig.

"Twelve minutes, not bad." Tig chuckled.

Ali shrugged. "I did the best I could do with the time I had."

Tig gave her an appraising glance and nodded.

"You'll do." He teased.

Ali punched his shoulder. Tig chuckled and put his arm around her shoulders, leading her towards the loud music emanating from the clubhouse.

It took Ali a moment to adjust to the smoky atmosphere inside. Tig dragged her to the bar and insisted they do shots. Ali shook her head and smiled as Kip lined up ten shots of tequila along the bar. He winked at his sister, making sure there was a beer waiting at the end of her five shots. Ali nodded in thanks and Kip headed down the line to serve the other Sons looking for a drink. Tig poked her in the ribs, shooting her a mischievous grin as he held up his first shot. She followed his lead and soon each had consumed their five shots.

Ali spun around on her stool, leaning her back against the bar. She slowly sipped her beer, enjoying her light buzz as she scanned the crowded space. Juice was trying to pick up a Croweater who was obviously way out of his league. Bobby was up on one of the stripper pole stages crooning along with the karaoke machine. Ali wondered when they had gotten that. Jax and his old lady, Tara, were snuggled up in a quiet corner, content to enjoy each other's company in their own little world. Ali smiled to herself, hoping she could find a love like that someday.

Tig nudged her to get her attention. "Check out your Prince Charming."

He inclined his head in the direction of the couch, where Chibs was trying to fend off the aggressive advances of a Croweater who was well past her prime. Ali giggled at the sight of the fearsome Scottish badass struggling to keep the woman from smothering him with her breasts.

Tig shook his head and laughed at his old friend. "Cheryl's been after him for months. Chibs may be one of the toughest motherfuckers I know, but he's never been good at turning down the ladies, even when it's for his own safety."

"Do you think we should help him?" Ali asked a little concerned for her favorite Scotsman.

Tig thought for a moment, "Think you can play the Old Lady card?"

Ali groaned a little knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"Come on, Princess. Take one for the team. It's the only way she'll leave him alone."

"Fine. But if this ends up outside, I'm blaming you."

Ali pushed herself away from the bar, having to hop down from her stool. She took one last drink from her beer for courage and headed off towards Chibs and Cheryl. Tig watched with a gleeful expression on his face as Piney and Gemma wandered up to the bar to get another drink.

The old man saw the look on Tig's face. "What's going on?"

"Ali's gonna play the Old Lady card to rescue Chibs from Cheryl." Gemma eyes widened in surprise and she turned her full attention on the scene that was about to unfold. "This is gonna be good." She smirked.

Chibs watched Ali approach him, his eyes pleading with her to help him. Ali gave him a secret wink before she crossed her arms and cleared her throat, turning a glare on Cheryl. Cheryl ignored her, trying harder to get Chibs in the mood by sliding a hand down his kutte. Before she has a chance to move her hand any lower, Ali cleared her throat louder and tapped her foot in annoyance.

Cheryl looked up at her and spat, "What do you want, bitch?"

Ali maintained her look of passive annoyance, "You're in my spot," She said calmly.

The older woman looked her over with a sneer, "Go back to your playpen, little girl. Scotty here needs a real woman."

Ali narrowed her eyes on the old floozy. "Look, I've had a long day and I'm not in the mood for your alpha female bullshit. You can try and piss on my leg all you want, but its not going to work…because unlike you I'm not the one here to try and reclaim my lost youth by strapping my ridiculously floppy tits into an under-equipped push up bra and attempting to hide my wrinkles under layers of caked on makeup of clowntastic proportions. I'm not trying to forget the limp-dicked husband and bratty kids I left in suburbia by taking two in the ass and guzzling badass biker cum."

Cheryl's jaw dropped, "You little cunt!"

"I'm not finished." Ali growled.

Chibs watched in awe as sweet little Ali verbally tore into the Croweater. Even though he knew it was an act, he couldn't help but feel a shot of lust travel straight to his groin. She was fucking sexy when she was angry and territorial.

"You crawl around here on your knees, begging for attention like a bitch in heat. You think you're wanted but you're nothing but a vacant hole, a dumping ground, too shriveled and weak to deserve any respect and too delusional to realize you don't have any."

Cheryl paled.

"Now I strongly suggest you get off MY MAN and get the fuck out of MY HOUSE!" Ali snarled.

Cheryl stood robotically, freeing a very relieved looking Chibs. Just as Ali thought the older woman had learned her lesson and was going to leave, Cheryl pulled back and slapped her across the face. Ali barely reacted to the blow but her cheek was reddening quickly.

There was silence in the clubhouse as Cheryl shrieked, "How dare you talk to me like that! People love me around here!"

Cheryl looked around for some support from the gathering crowd. She suddenly realized no one was coming to her defense, panic flashing in her eyes.

Ali turned a feral grin on the older woman, "Big mistake."

Ali grabbed Cheryl by the hair and dragged her out of the club house closely followed by a crowd chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Ali stopped at the boxing ring, tossing Cheryl under the bottom rope.

"What are you doing?" Cheryl squealed in panic as Ali hopped up onto the ring apron and stepped through the middle ropes.

"You brought this on yourself. But if we're going to fight, we're going to it right. None of that hair pulling catfight bullshit. Now woman-up and ditch the earrings and the heels." Ali ordered as she stretched out her arms and neck.

Cheryl looked out at the crowd that had gathered around the ring. Chibs, Tig, Piney and Kip were ringside waiting for the show to begin. Cheryl knew there was no way out of this without looking bad.

Ali tapped her foot impatiently, "I don't have all night. Heels and earrings off NOW! Unless you want a pair of ripped earlobes and shattered ankles. You're choice."

Cheryl's eyes widened and she quickly complied. Satisfied, Ali took up a boxing stance, which surprised and scared the shit out of Cheryl. It was clear the girl knew how to fight and the Croweater didn't have a clue.

Ali smirked and gave Cheryl a "come at me" gesture. Cheryl met her in the center of the ring, attempting to land a clumsy haymaker. Ali sidestepped it with ease, delivering a sharp blow to Cheryl's left kidney. Ali followed up with an ambitious European Uppercut, knocking Cheryl on her ass.

The older woman didn't stay down. She scrambled to her feet, spitting out a wad of bloody saliva, and charged Ali, pinning her against the ropes. It was a dirty move and Ali heard Chibs, Tig, Kip and Piney voicing their anger while trying to cheer her on. Ali winced as Cheryl wildly attacked her stomach and sides.

Ali finally managed to throw her off, swallowing her own pain long enough to jab Cheryl in the face. Cheryl staggered backwards, dazed and confused, but still on her feet. Ali thought she had her where she wanted her and followed Cheryl into the center of the ring, prepared to put an end to the fight.

In a last ditch effort Cheryl flailed her arms and landed a lucky punch to Ali's right cheek. Ali stumbled, feeling the sting of the blow. She shook it off again and advanced on the Croweater again. She blocked another wild punch and jabbed Cheryl in the face again. Ali tagged Cheryl's face twice more before following up her third jab with a vicious right cross that connected with the older woman's jaw. Cheryl crumbled to the mat, unmoving in her unconsciousness.

Tig clambered into the ring and raised Ali's bloody fist in victory. The crowd cheered loudly and Ali blushed in embarrassment, not used to being the center of attention.

At the back of the crowd Gemma watched the new girl with approving eyes. "That's my girl." She whispered to herself. Ali didn't know it, but she had just done the impossible. She had gained the respect of the SAMCRO queen.

Tig helped Ali through the ropes. The adrenaline in her system with quickly wearing off and the searing pain in her ribs was becoming more apparent. Chibs saw her wince and quickly stepped up to the ring apron to help her down, but the awkward twist and pull motion caused Ali to cry out.

Chibs hated the thought of her being in pain because of him and opted for an easier approach. He scooped Ali up into his arms. Ali didn't fight him. She was too busy trying to breathe with what she could only assume were bruised ribs. She instinctively buried her face in the side of Chibs' neck, trying to focus on the way he smelled instead of the pain she was in. Whiskey, smoke, leather and musky cologne… Ali inhaled deeply, letting the scent soothe her.

Chibs walked slowly into the clubhouse, doing his best not to jostle Ali any more than was necessary. He returned to the couch where the whole problem started. He was reluctant to let her go, so he eased himself on to the couch and rested Ali as gently as he could onto his lap.

Kip and Tig were right behind them, both wearing a combined expression of concern and pride. Kip ran off to the bar, returning quickly with an ice-cold bottle of beer, which he held out to his injured sister. She grudgingly pulled her face away from Chibs neck to take the bottle from Kip. She took a quick swig before pressing the cold bottle against her swollen cheek.

Chibs gently pulled the bottle away from her face to survey the damage. "You alright, Luv?"

Ali nodded, "Yeah, just stings like a bitch. You so owe me for this."

"Aye," He smirked, "Thank you for defending my honor."

Ali gave him a small smile, "You're welcome, but so me a favor."

"Anything, Luv."

"Try not to make a habit of being so irresistible… if you keep this up, I'll have to start training as hard as Kip."

Chibs chuckled and kissed her temple, "I'll try, sweetheart."

"And that's why you're my favorite." Ali smiled tapping Chibs on the nose with her finger.

"Hey!" Kip and Tig protested.

"Don't give me that. Kip you're my brother and I love you. Tiggy… well you're my Tiggy. That's a whole different category."

"I think we need to get Tara to check her for a concussion?" Kip asked concerned

Ali shook her head, immediately regretting her decision to do so. "I don't have a concussion… just a little punch drunk. Bitch must have hit me harder than I thought."

"So I guess you're Chib's Old lady for the night, Princess. No girl would be stupid enough to go after him after that performance," Tig smirked.

Ali gave Chibs a contrite look, "Sorry. Didn't mean to cock block you."

Chibs smiled, "Nothing to to be sorry for. I get to spend the evening with the beautiful defender of my virtue in my lap."

Kip groaned, "Just don't try anything old man. She's still my sister and I'd hate to have to kill you... it might fuck up my chances of patching in."

Ali managed to reach over to smack her brother and the guys laughed.

Tig shook his head with a grin, "Ali, I have to ask... 'taking two in the ass and guzzling badass biker cum?' Sack did you know your sister had such a filthy mouth on her?"

Kip just shrugged.

"I'll have you know I have an extensive vocabulary... I just choose my moments to use it." Ali grinned.

"Well it was funny as hell, Lass. The look on the gash's face was priceless. I only wish I had a camera." Chibs chuckled.

"Where'd you learn to fight like that, Princess?" Gemma asked as she sauntered up to the group, perching herself on the armrest of Chib's chair.

"Some girls got to go to ballet lessons, my Papa put me in boxing classes instead." Ali explained, "Haven't picked up my gloves since I was sixteen, though."

"Ali was the one that got me into boxing in the first place." Kip smiled proudly at the SAMCRO Queen.

"Well you did good, baby. It's about time someone put that bitch in her place." Gemma nodded approvingly.

Ali blushed again and leaned into Chibs again, drawing strength from his closeness. She tried to fight back a yawn, but failed miserably. The fight had pretty much drained the last of her energy reserves for the day.

"You're not going to fall asleep on me now, are you Lass?" Chibs teased as she nuzzled his neck again.

"Trying not to." Ali spoke through another yawn.

Gemma offered her a small motherly smile that Ali had never been on the receiving end of before, " Why don't you spend the night upstairs, Sweetie? You look exhausted."

Ali nodded, but as she made a move to stand, Chibs pulled her against him once again and stood with her in his arms.

"And what do you think you're doing, Highlander?" Ali squeaked.

Chibs gave her a soft knowing smirk, "Taking my Old Lady to bed."

Gemma cocked an eyebrow at that statement, but chose to say nothing. She knew it was an act, but something in her Scottish friend's voice made her wonder.

Ali looked Chibs in the eye, "In all seriousness I can walk."

"In all seriousness, I don't care."

"Come on. I'm far too heavy for you to be hauling around all the time."

"You're light as a feather, Luv. Don't worry about me."

"Can't help it. Please put me down."

Chibs reluctantly returned her to her feet, "Alright, but I'm taking you upstairs. You never know who's doing who or what up there."

"Aww… are you going to tuck me in and ready me a bedtime story too?" Ali mocked.

Chibs smirked, "Careful, Princess, or you might get a spanking."

Ali leaned in close enough to whisper in his ear, "Is that a promise?"

Chibs groaned wondering if she knew what kind of an effect she was having on him.

Ali quickly said her goodnights to everyone before letting Chibs take her hand and lead her upstairs to the dorms. Just as he thought, many of the rooms were hosting various forms of debauchery. Ali was beginning to wonder if she needed to bleach her retinas when Chibs checked one of the rooms at the end of the hall. It was the one he used himself when he stayed over. Luckily it was clear and he ushered Ali inside.

Ali looked around. The room was basic, but it had a bed and a small private bathroom. It would do for the night. She sat herself down on the bed and leaned forward to try and unlace her boots. A hiss of pain slipped through her lips drawing Chibs' attention from checking the lock on the door. It took him a moment to realize her predicament. Shaking his head he made his way over to her and dropped to his knees in front of her. He batted away her hands and nimbly began unlacing and removing her boots for her.

Ali watched him work. She found the look of pure concentration and care on his face endearing. He placed her boots at the foot of the small bed. Ali's heart fluttered in her chest when he looked up at her. Their eyes locked for a second, and Ali swore air in the room seemed to crackle with energy. But she was a coward and looked away with redness tinting her cheeks.

"Thanks."

He smiled and nodded in response, unsure what to make of the moment they just shared. He stood taking her hand and led her back to the door.

"Lock the door after me. If you need anything the Lads and I will be just downstairs."

Ali nodded, unsure what else to say.

Chibs cupped her cheek in his heavily calloused palm. He leaned in and brushed his lips tenderly against hers. There was barely a whisper of contact and then it was gone. Ali wanted to whimper, her lips still tingling in anticipation of something more, but Chibs trailed his fingers down the side her face and pulled away. The connection was lost.

"Get some sleep, Luv. I'll see you in the morning." He said in a slightly raspy voice.

"Goodnight, Chibs." Ali sighed, not fully trusting her voice.

Chibs gave one last look before disappearing down the hall. Ali closed the door behind him and engaged the lock. She pressed her forehead into the cool wood of the closed door wondering what the hell just happened.

A/N: Hello My Darlings. This was a a bit of a two for one chapter. I was going to split it, but then I thought fuck it! I'll be reconnecting with the actual storyline soon enough, but I've got a little bit more fluff to wade through first. I'm about to head into pilot season (yes, I actually work in television) so don't kill me if my posts slow down a bit. I'll try to make up for it with longer chapters. Thanks for the encouraging reviews... keep them coming to keep me going.

Cheers

MissAliVee


	5. Chapter 5

Ali woke early the next morning as she often did after a night of drinking. She groaned as the bright light filtering through the small dorm window hit her square in the face. The call of her bladder was stronger than her will to stay in bed.

She sat up and winced, her body protesting against the movement. She recalled the events of the previous night with a small smile on her lips. She had fought for Chibs. She was sure she had the new bruises to prove it.

Ali remembered she had sat in his lap like she owned him. She tried to squash the voice in the back of her head that told her it felt right. Then there was the kiss. Why had he kissed her? To thank her or was he trying to tell her something else?

She tried drown those thoughts as well. She kept telling herself she wasn't ready to be will anyone. The trauma she's endured had left her raw with the pieces of her heart barely holding together like a child's papier-mâché art project. She still needed time to fix herself, and Chibs didn't factor into those plans.

She would have to be content with being his friend. Ali frowned at the thought. Friend. The word didn't feel right.

With a sigh, Ali forced herself to her feet and padded over to the tiny en-suite bathroom. She relieved herself and attempted to control her monumental bed head with limited success. After checking her breath and being less than satisfied, she searched the cabinet for toothpaste. She lucked-out and did her best to brush her teeth with her index finger. Minty fresh she walked back into the bedroom and pulled on her boots before heading downstairs.

The clubhouse was trashed. Empty bottles, cans and glasses were everywhere. The boys and their chosen bedmates were strewn around the place just as haphazardly as the party's garbage. Piney was stretched out in his favorite chair with an empty bottle of tequila clutched to his chest. Juice was passed out on top of the bar with a busty redhead pretty much on top of him. Bobby was somehow wrapped around one of the stripper poles, playing little spoon to a plump raven-haired beauty. Tig, ever the Casanova, was sprawled out on the pool table, tucked between two blondes who were using his chest as a pillow. Ali cringed a little when she found her baby brother with his face buried in the bare oversized tits of a Latin chick. She didn't really need that mental image.

Ali smiled when she found Chibs snoring faintly on the couch. His features had softened in slumber and his salt and pepper locks had fallen over his eyes. She felt something flutter in her chest when she realized he had slept alone. Just as quickly, she chastised herself for caring so much.

Ali shook her head and headed straight into the kitchen intent on making coffee… lots of coffee. She decided she might as well start making breakfast for the boys too. They'd need something to soak up all the alcohol from the night before.

She set the coffee to brew and starting digging around in the fridge. She was glad Gemma insisted on keeping the kitchen well stocked. She pulled out several cartons of eggs and a couple packs of bacon. If there was anything she knew, the boys could eat.

With everything prepped she put everything on hold and pulled out a couple disposable cups and lids. She prepped a couple cups of coffee with cream and sugar and lined them up on the bar. Without waking the boys, she systematically woke the ladies, helped them find their clothing, gave them a cup of coffee and politely showed them the door.

Back in the kitchen, Ali started cooking the eggs and bacon, deciding last minute to make a batch of pancake as well. As things finished cooking, she loaded them into foil banquet trays and popped them in the oven to keep warm. Ali repeated the coffee process, this time using the boys' favorite mugs. She went around the clubhouse offering each of the boys a gentle wake up call.

When she gently shook Tig's shoulder, he cracked an eye open and sat up with a groan, holding his head.

"Good morning, sunshine." Ali smiled sweetly as she passed him his mug of coffee.

"Morning," He grumbled, taking a large gulp of coffee.

Realizing he was alone, Tig looked around the room. He was surprised to find that none of the women from the previous night were still lurking around the clubhouse.

"Where are the girls?" Tig asked Ali.

"Sent them home with most of their clothes, coffee and a smile about twenty minutes ago. I made breakfast if you're hungry? I just need to put it out on the bar."

Tig stared at her in disbelief. "Let me get this straight. You sent the hoes packing, brought me coffee and made me breakfast?"

"Yeah…?" Ali nodded a little confused.

Tig suddenly pulled her into his arms and blurted out, "You're everything I ever wanted in an old lady!"

Ali laughed and kissed his cheek before wriggling free. Tig noticed her wince and frowned.

"Sorry, sweetheart." He apologized.

"Its okay."

"You still hurting?" He asked.

"I'll live." She shrugged. "I better wake the rest of the guys and put breakfast out."

Tig watched her duck back into the kitchen with a fond smile. Bobby wandered up to him with his own coffee in hand. He nudged Tig's shoulder with a grin.

"What was all that about old ladies? I thought you weren't the settling type anymore?"

Tig shrugged, "I might reconsider if I had a girl like her. Sweet smile, great tits and ass, gets rid of my sluts before I wake up so I don't have to try and remember their names and then makes me breakfast… that's hardly settling my brother… that's the fucking jackpot." Tig smirked into his coffee.

Bobby smiled, "Why do you need a girl like Ali? Why not Ali?"

"She's kinda got a thing for accents and scars."

"What are you talking about, man?" Bobby asked genuinely confused.

Tig nodded his head in the direction of the couch Chibs was still sleeping on. Both men couldn't help but smile and feel a bit jealous as they watched Ali approach the sleeping Scotsman. She knelt beside his face and ran a gentle hand through his hair, pressing a light kiss on his marred cheek. Chibs woke slowly and smiled sleepily as Ali offered him his cup of coffee and a promise of breakfast.

Chibs sat up, taking the mug from her. Ali was about to leave to get the food from the kitchen when Chibs caught her hand before she could scurry away. He turned her hand palm-side up and placed a soft kiss on her inner wrist.

"Thanks, Luv."

His voice was gravelly with sleep and his accent was twice as thick. Just the sound sent pleasant shivers down Ali's spine and a warm sensation settled just below her navel. She blushed furiously before pulling her hand from his grasp and almost running back to the kitchen.

Bobby smirked at the little display. "Baby girl's got it pretty bad, huh?"

Tig nodded, "Chibs too. I've never seen him pull any of that romantic shit before. Too bad they're too stubborn to just admit they like each other and take the plunge."

Tig wanted his old friend to be happy, but knew Ali's emotional baggage would be a major roadblock if they ever gave it a try. He hoped Chibs had the patience to wait it out and let Ali find herself again. She was definitely worth it. If Chibs couldn't see that he was a damn fool.

Ali set out breakfast on the bar top with plates and cutlery. She stood back as the boys fell on the food like a pack of starving wolves. She smiled to herself before heading back into the kitchen in search of a plastic tub to start collecting dirty glasses and a garbage bag for empties. She managed to clear almost a third of the clubhouse before the guys noticed what she was doing and put a stop to it.

Tig snatched the bin from her hands, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Cleaning up?"

"You need to be taking it easy. Making breakfast is one thing, but you're not our fucking maid."

"Picking up a few glasses and empties isn't going to kill me, Tiggy."

"Its prospect work." Tig insisted.

"I don't care." Ali glared crossing her arms across her chest defensively.

"Well I do… Here you're so concerned with taking care of us I bet you haven't even eaten yet, have you?" Tig asked her.

"I… er…" Ali stammer unintelligently.

"I'll take that as a no." Tig shook his head.

The blue-eyed biker turned to his brothers, eying Juice and Kip as they were shoveling food into their mouths.

"Juice! Prospect!" Tig called out.

The two youngest SAMCRO boys looked up.

"Finish eating and clean this shit up!" Tig ordered.

"Yes, sir!" The pair replied, although Juice's voice was garbled by his mouth full of scrambled eggs.

Tig turned back to Ali, "And you, Little Miss, are going to sit down and eat like a good girl."

He dragged her by the hand back over to Chibs and pretty much thrust her into the Scot's lap. She was beginning to see a pattern here and she wasn't sure how to feel about it.

"Hold onto her until I can grab her some breakfast." Tig commanded.

Chibs nodded, his arm automatically winding around her waist, being careful not to put too much pressure on her ribcage. A smile tugged on his lips when Ali gave up and settled into his lap with her face buried comfortably against his neck, just as she had done the night before.

"He's right you know?" Chibs suggested. "You should be taking it easy. Your ribs can't be feeling too good."

"Yeah, I know. But he doesn't have to be a Miss Bossy Bitch about it," Ali huffed.

"I heard that!" Tig growled as he reappeared and shoved a plate of food and a fork into her hands and sat a cup of coffee on the table in front of her.

Chibs chuckled at their banter, but as Ali attempted to move off his lap to sit next to him he let his hand tighten on her hip. She caught his eye and he silently pleaded with her to stay put. Ali shrugged. It didn't look like she was going to win any arguments this morning.

She chose to reposition herself to perch on his knee so she could eat. After a moment she gave him a concerned look.

"Are you sure I'm not too heavy for you?"

Chibs tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and shook his head, "Not at all, Luv."

He took the plate and fork from her hands. He impaled some eggs and attempted to feed her.

Ali raised an eyebrow, "You can't be serious?"

Tig sniggered from somewhere behind her causing her to frown.

Chibs just smirked at her discomfort, "Humor me."

His eyes were sparking with amusement.

"But the guys are watching."

"Let them."

"No." Ali shook her head, "This is ridiculous. I'm not a child. I don't need to be fed like one."

Chibs put down the fork and cupped the side of her face in his hand, "I was just having a bit of fun, Luv. Look, you took care of me last night. Let me return the favor."

"By feeding me my own breakfast?" She asked incredulously.

Chibs nodded picking up the loaded fork once more and holding it out to her. He gave her the most pitiful puppy dog eyes he could muster.

"Please." He mock begged.

Ali rolled her eyes, "Fine."

Chibs smirked victoriously, "Open up, Princess. Here comes the airplane."

Ali glared at him as she accepted the forkful.

"I loath you." She mumbled with her mouthful.

Chibs just chuckled and held out another bite.

Ali sat back in her uncomfortable metal chair and glared at the ATF agent sitting across the table from her. Agent Stahl flipped through the loose pages in her manila folder. Neither spoke, waiting for the other to make the first move. The air-conditioning clicked noisily above their heads, getting on Ali's nerves. She'd already had enough of the silent treatment.

"So you gonna tell me why I'm here?" She finally asked, shattering the cone of silence.

Stahl smirked, taking a moment to make sure the red light was lit on the security camera. They were rolling.

"I should think that was obvious, Miss Brooks."

When Ali didn't respond she continued, "I'm interested in you association with the Sons of Anarchy."

Ali scoffed, "What association? I'm a mechanic, not a member."

"Maybe, but I'm sure you hear things from time to time." Stahl suggested.

"You're dreaming, lady. I don't know anything."

"Am I? I wonder how your new friends would feel about you if they knew who you really are… Princess." Ali just glared as the older woman continued, "If they knew who your 'Papa' really is."

Stahl slid a picture of an older man in his late sixties onto the table in front of her. Ali couldn't resist reaching out to touch the image fondly. She missed Papa terribly, but she wasn't going to let this bitch win.

"Go ahead and tell them. I was going to tell them anyway," Ali shrugged.

Stahl blinked. This wasn't how she had wanted things to go. She flipped through the pages in her folder again, scrambling to find something else that would make the girl talk. It didn't take her long to find what she was looking for.

Stahl pulled out two more pictures and put them in from of the younger woman. Ali winced. The first was Tony's mug shot from the night he had nearly beaten her to death. The second was taken to document her injuries when she was admitted to the hospital the same night. Ali could barely recognize herself in the latter image.

"Anthony Floro, he's in prison now because of you, isn't he?"

Ali instantly bristled, not liking where the agent was taking things.

Stahl continued, "Aggravated assault?" She tsked dramatically, "Beat you pretty good didn't he?"

Ali remained silent.

"Tried to strangle you… killed your unborn child… what could you have possibly done to piss him off that much?"

Ali recoiled like she had been hit and sank lower into her chair. Stahl reveled in the knowledge that she'd struck a nerve.

"New deal, Miss Brooks. You tell me everything I want to know about the Sons and your precious 'Papa' or I'll expedite Anthony's parole."

Ali's eyes widened in terror, "You can't do that!"

Stahl grin maliciously, "How does six months with exceptional sound to you? That would mean he'd be out in, What? Two weeks? I'm sure he's missed you, Princess."

Ali blanched, her fear threatening to consume her.

"All you have to do is talk to me and all this goes away," Stahl offered almost nicely.

"Fuck you!" Ali growled, swallowing her anxiety. "Release the bastard for all I care. I don't have anything to say to you. We're done here, so charge me or let me go."

Stahl shrugged, gathering the photos and stuffing them back into her folder.

"Your funeral…I mean choice. You can go."

Ali pushed her chair back from the table hard enough to cause it to squeal painfully as the metal legs dragged along the concrete floor. She stood and went straight for the door, not wanting to spare the agent another glance.

Before she could escape, Stahl called after her, "Oh, Miss Brooks? You just moved didn't you? 4651 Cherrywood Lane? Nice area. I'll make sure Tony gets your new address. I'm sure he'd love to pay you a visit."

Ali flinched. She couldn't get out of the interrogation room fast enough. Her mind was racing as she marched through the police station. She felt sick to her stomach. She knew she should have told Kip the whole story from the start, now she just hoped she got the chance to explain before Stahl ruined everything. Ali needed to talk to Clay. She just hoped he understood.

Once she got outside, Ali pulled out her phone and tried to call Kip. She let out a sigh of frustration when his obnoxious voicemail message played in her ear. She hung up and decided to call TM. She was surprised to hear Piney's gruff voice on the other end.

"Teller-Morrow Automotive." He greeted.

"Piney? It's Ali."

"Ali, where the hell have you been, sweetheart? Lowell called in sick and Clay is losing his mind. The orders are backing up and Gemma is doing her best to keep him from killing dumbass customers. We could really use your help here."

" Shit! Look, can you tell Clay Stahl picked me up this morning. I'm at the police station. They just let me out." Ali explained trying to disguise the fear in her voice.

"You alright?" Piney asked concerned, hearing what she was trying to hide.

"Yeah, but I need a ride."

"Hang tight, baby girl. I'll send one of the boys to get you."

"Thanks, Piney."

Ali hung up the phone and sat down on the cement steps to wait.

Piney hung up and walked out into the yard in search of Clay. He spotted his club president giving a few unpatched boys shit for something.

"Clay!" Piney called out, "Ali just called."

"Where the hell is that girl?" Clay growled.

"Stahl picked her up for questioning. She was just released and needs a ride."

Clay's eyebrows rose, "What the fuck would Stahl want with her?"

"Dunno, but Ali sounded a bit shaken up."

Clay nodded and scanned the yard, his gaze landing on Chibs and Juice unhooking a pickup truck from the tow truck.

"Chibs! Juice! I need one of you to pick up Ali from the police station. " He yelled.

"I'll go!" Juice offered quickly.

"No, Juicy-boy. I'll get her." Chibs stepped in.

Juice pouted, knowing not to go against a higher ranking MC member. Noticing the Puerto Rican kid looked like a child who had just been denied his favorite candy, Chibs took pity on him.

"Cheer up, lad. She may let you drive her home after work."

Juice's face brightened up, "You think so."

"No." Chibs said flatly with a chuckle as he jogged over to his parked bike.

He took off as soon as his helmet was secure and his engine revved up.

Ali looked up when she heard the telltale sound of a motorcycle heading towards her. She smiled weakly as Chibs pulled up in front of her.

"Hey, Luv. Need a lift?"

Ali nodded. Chibs took off his helmet and handed it to her. She put it on without a work and climbed onto the back on his bike, leaning on his broad shoulders to steady herself as she slid into place behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her body flush against his muscular back. It felt like the most natural thing in the world and for once she let herself enjoy the feeling without reservation.

She inhaled deeply, letting the rich scent of leather, whiskey, motor oil and smoke wash over her like a soothing balm. Just being near Chibs seemed to do wonders for her frazzled nerves.

"Ready, Princess?" He asked over his shoulder.

"Yeah, let's go."

He nodded and kicked them off, speeding down the street back in the direction of TM. Under any other circumstances, Ali would have enjoyed the ride and would have done anything to make it last longer. Today, however, she just wanted to get to TM and explain everything to the boys. She just hoped they'd forgive her. SAMCRO was her new family and she didn't know if she could handle losing them.

Clay was waiting for them, pacing and smoking a cigar, when they pulled up in the yard. He looked pissed.

Ali sighed as Chibs parked and killed the engine. She dismounted, reluctant to abandon the comfort she'd felt pressed against Chibs' back, and handed him back his helmet. She didn't miss the concerned look Chibs gave her.

"You okay, Ali?" He asked her as he got off his bike.

Ali tried to give him a smile, but it didn't reach her eyes, "I hope so."

She suddenly closed the distance between them to cup his cheek in her small palm. She searched his confused chocolate eyes for a moment before popping up on her toes to place a soft kiss on his weathered lips.

As chaste as it was, the contact sent a warm jolt through the pair. Chibs instinctively leaned into her, ready to deepen their kiss, but Ali pulled away before he had the chance.

"Thanks for the ride." She whispered with a sad smile before she headed off in Clay's direction.

Chibs watched her disappear into the clubhouse with Clay, with a frown on his face, wondering what the hell was going on.

Clay lead Ali to the bar where they each took a stool.

"What did Stahl want?" He asked straight to the point.

"She wanted me to rat on the Sons and my Papa." Ali sighed running a tired hand over her face.

"Your Papa? What does he have to do with this?" Clay asked confused.

Ali took a deep breath, "My Papa is Rodrigo Costa."

Clay's eyes widened, "President of the European Assassins?"

Ali nodded in confirmation.

"And you're just telling me this now?" Clay hissed.

"I honestly didn't think it would matter." Ali tried to explain, "His MC is in a different territory, their in a different trade, and he and his boys have never had any issues with the Sons before."

Clay knew she was right, but he was still kind of pissed. Then it hit him.

"That whole Princess thing wasn't just a nickname, was it? You're The Princess?"

Ali nodded, "I used to be."

"Shit." He let out a breath knowing exactly who she was, if only by reputation. "Why didn't you just go to Costa then? With the shit with your ex I mean?"

"Tony was EA too. I was always taught never to come between a man and his club. I figured the same would apply to me, even if it was my club first. Besides, I needed a fresh start and I wanted to be closer to Kip. It had nothing to do with SAMCRO. Even Kip doesn't know deep I was in with the EAMC."

Clay nodded in understanding.

"So was that what Stahl was trying to hold over you?" He asked.

"At first… she threatened to tell you who I really was, but I told her to go ahead. That I was planning on telling you guys anyway. She didn't really like that."

Clay chuckled a little, but Ali still looked troubled.

"Clay, she threatened to get Tony released early and tell him where I live." Ali confided starting to sound scared, "I told her to release him cause I had nothing to say. I don't know if she'd really do it, but if he gets out… I just know he's going to come after me."

Clay watched Ali start to tremble. Tears formed in her eyes as she met his concerned gaze.

"I'm scared, Clay."

Clay pulled her into his arms, gently rocking her and stroking her hair. It broke his heart to see his little mechanic so terrified.

"Shhh...baby, nobody gonna hurt you. I'm not going to let them, okay?" He pulled back, cupping her face in his large hands to look her in the eyes. "You did good, kid. You protected the club."

Ali started to calm down, "I'm sorry I didn't you everything sooner."

Clay wiped a stray tear from her cheek with his thumb, "Its alright. I understand why you didn't. But no more secrets, alright?"

Ali nodded with a watery smile, "Promise."

"And I want you to come to church."

Ali's eyes widened, "Why?"

"I don't have to tell you that the EAMC is the most powerful and profitable club in the northern United States and everyone knows that The Princess was Costa's silent right hand. Now I'm not saying you'd be there every time or that you'd even have a vote or anything like that, but when I ask for it, I'd like your input. Maybe you can help us pad the retirement fund, ya know?"

Ali smiled, "Alright, I think I can live with that."

Clay squeezed her shoulder affectionately, "Good. Now get back to work. Don't worry about the boys, I'll tell them everything."

Ali wiped her eyes and gave him a mock salute, "Yes, sir."

He smiled and walked her out of the clubhouse with an arm around her shoulders. Before they parted ways, she looked up at him with relief in her eyes.

"Clay?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

He nodded and watched as she darted across the yard to the repair bays where a backlog of assignments awaited her.

Clay chuckled, glad to have gotten everything out into the open. Ali was a tough little cookie, he'd give her that. He'd never dreamed she's turn out to be Costa's Princess, but he'd be sure to use her to his advantage.

A/N: Well its Tuesday night and its well past my bedtime, but I really wanted to get another chapter out. I've already got the next installment ready to type up so you can expect another posting from me later this week. So happy reading and drop me a review if you like what I've done so far.

Goodnight my darlings.

MissAliVee


	6. Chapter 6

The sun was just starting to tuck itself behind the mountainside when Ali finally put down her tools. She felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders now that Clay knew everything. He was going to tell the others and everything was going to be all right. She didn't have to worry about Tony coming after her.

She had capitalized on her renewed optimism and plowed through the majority of the repairs that had piled up while she was in Stahl's custody. The work helped her purge her soul and clear her mind, but it ultimately began to wander to more pleasant thoughts about a certain Scottish Son.

She couldn't believe she kissed him. She figured her sudden boldness was a result of her fear that she might never get the chance once Clay knew the truth… one happy memory, before the SAMCROW President through her to the wolves. She had never been so daring with the men in her life. Most of the time they had to beat her over the head with their romantic intentions before she took the hint.

Chibs was different. Ali realized he never pressured her to do anything. Of course they had moments of intense awkwardness when neither of them understood what the other wanted, but Ali found their relationship comforting.

She was intensely attracted to him, which was a experience for her. She was used to guys checking her out, but she never felt the need to do the same to them. Looks were only part of the package, but in Ali's mind Chibs was everything she could ever want. He was gentle and easy going most of the time. She could spend hours listening to him speak. Hell, he could read her the phone book and she would hang on every word. She had imprinted the way he smelt on her brain and instant relaxed when she inhaled his familiar scent. His chocolate eyes, his strong hands, muscled arms, broad back and shoulders… the sight of his jeans molding to his amazing ass whenever he bent over an engine… even his mischievous grin and infuriating habit of carrying her around… there wasn't anything about the man that didn't do something for her.

The more she thought about it she realized he hadn't just gotten under her skin, he'd somehow carved his way into her heart. She didn't know when it happened and was sure wasn't ready for it, but she was beginning to understand that the heart didn't always play fair with the mind. She'd been bitch-slapped by cupid. She was in love with Chibs Telford.

"Well shit." She muttered to herself, not entirely sure what to do with her revelation.

Ali decided to put a pin in it for the time being. She checked her clipboard. There was one assignment left, a tan minivan. She scanned the lot for it, a smile tugging at her lips when she saw Chibs climbing into the driver's seat. She hadn't even had to ask for it yet, but it was like he was reading her mind.

She thought about inviting him over for dinner. She lost herself in a small fantasy. She's cook for him and he'd insist on help her with the dishes. They'd watch the sunset from her back deck, laughing and talking about everything and nothing. He'd pull her close as the night closed in around them to protect her from the chill in the air. He'd look into her eyes, gently stroke her face, kiss her under the twinkling stars. She'd take his calloused hand in hers and take him to bed. He'd make love to her until their worlds shattered around them, leaving only them behind as their ecstasy gave way to slumber, wrapped tightly in the warmth each other's arms… Safe… Loved… Home.

Ali felt a blush tint her cheeks. She felt like a love-sick school girl and a little bit idiotic to be thinking like that. Even so, she wished it were real. She looked over at Chib's, wondering if there was even a chance he felt the same.

Suddenly, the world seemed to slow down around her. She faintly registered yelling as she watching in horror as Chibs ran from the van as is exploded in a violent ball of fire. The force of the blast launched him backwards, his skull bouncing sickeningly off the concrete.

Ali felt like she was drowning in quicksand. She wanted to run to him. She needed to make sure he was okay, but her legs wouldn't work. All she hard was white noise and someone screaming in the distance. The yard was in chaos, and she was rooted to the spot in shock.

He wasn't moving. There was a flurry of movement and she couldn't see him any more. Tara was trying to stop the bleeding. There was so much blood. He wasn't moving.

The white noise started to fade out as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. Only then did she realize she was the one screaming. As Kip struggled to clam her down, sinking with her as she dropped to her knees.

"Shhh…Ali, he's going to be alright. Tara's gonna take good care of him."

Ali slowly came back to reality and looked up at her brother's concerned face. She wished it was all just a bad dream… that she could wake up and Chibs would be fine. But the nightmare was real. She clung to Kip, tears streaming down her face.

"I can't lose him, Kip. I just found him." She whispered hoarsely into her brother's shoulder.

"Chibs' not going anywhere." Kip tried to reassure her.

Ali wept, watching silently as Chibs was taken away to the hospital under Tara's watchful eye.

She prayed Kip was right.

The ride to the hospital with Tig's had been a blur. Tig had taken her from Kip without a word. She didn't entirely recall how she ended up on the back of his bike. She had retreated into her mind, fearing the worst. She could have lost Chibs…she still could lose him. If he died now, she was sure part of her would die with him.

The waiting room at the hospital was a whole new kind of hell. She shifted uncomfortably in the awful hard-backed seat, neither wanting nor caring about the latest fashion trends presented to her by the two-year old Cosmo someone had left behind on the pitiful looking coffee table.

With nothing to distract her she berated herself for being a coward… For not realizing how she felt about him sooner… For not telling him she loved him. She felt like she had wasted so much precious time she could have spent with him because she was too afraid. Now they might never get a chance to live her little domestic fantasy.

Tig sat next to her holding her hand. He gave her palm squeeze once in a while for support. It didn't help, but it kept her grounded. The only thing that would make her feel better was seeing Chibs. She needed to see for herself that he was all right. Just the familiar sight of one of his stupid, dopey grins he had on his face when he called her 'Luv' would be enough to satisfy her. But none of them were family, so she was trapped in hospital waiting room purgatory waiting for answers.

Minutes felt like hours and hours felt like days. Finally Tara emerged from behind the closed doors that stood between the club members and the intensive care unit. The boys all jumped to their feet to swarm the young doctor.

"How is he?" Gemma asked.

"He's stable, but he's still critical." Tara explained.

"Can we see him?" Tig asked.

Tara shook her head sadly, "He's still unconscious. He needs to rest to let his brain heal. We still don't know the full extent of the trauma."

Ali felt her heart sink.

"I'll let you know when he wakes up." She said with a sad smile before heading back behind the closed doors.

The waiting game continued. Most of the boys managed to stick around for a while, but as time dragged on other obligations won out and they left one by one. Soon it was just Ali, Tig, Gemma, Clay and Juice.

Gemma watched the girl lean into Tig for comfort. Almost losing Chibs had visibly shaken the young mechanic. Gemma wasn't blind. Ever since the night Ali took on Cheryl, she knew Ali was developing an emotional attachment to the Scottish biker. Gemma thought it was sweet. Gemma found herself thinking Ali was just the kind of old lady her friend needed. He needed a loving woman to take care of him.

Gemma saw Ali suppress a yawn. The SAMCRO queen leaned forward to put a comforting hand on the girl's knee.

"Why don't you let Tig take you home, baby girl?" She suggested gently. "We'll call you when he wakes up."

Ali shook her head.

"I'm not leaving him," Ali whispered with determined edge to her voice.

Gemma smiled. If Chibs lived through this and was smart enough to make a move on her, Ali would make him a hell of an old lady.

"I'll stay with her if you guys want to head out." Tig offered.

Gemma nodded, "Alright, but you call as soon as you hear anything, you hear me?"

Tig nodded.

Clay stood and took his wife's hand. Juice stood as well and the three of them walked towards the hospital entrance. They ran into Tara by the administration desk. Gemma pulled her to the side so they could talk privately while Clay and Juice headed outside.

"Tara, is there anything you can do to get Ali back there? Its killing her not being able to see him. She needs to see him to know he's going to be okay." Gemma pleaded.

Tara smiled softly, "I'll see what I can do."

Gemma patted the doctor on the cheek, "Thanks sweetheart. Call me if there's any change in his condition."

"Of course"

Gemma kissed her son's old lady on the cheek before heading out the doors to find Clay.

Tig and Tara watched closely as Ali snuck into Chibs' hospital room.

"Thanks for doing this, Doc."

"I'd feel the same way if it was Jax. I can't imagine what she's going through. She really loves him, huh?"

Tig nodded, "Yeah, I think she does."

Tara smiled to herself before checking her watch, "I have rounds, I'll check in him in a little bit.

Tig nodded and the doctor disappeared down the hall. Tig continued to watch Ali as she sank into the chair next to Chibs' bed. She tentatively took his hand in hers, almost as if she was afraid to touch him. It was clear as day that she was in love with the unconscious biker.

Tig felt a tug in his heart as he heard a sob tear loose from her lips. Tig hoped when they were able to put all this shit behind him, Chibs would man-up and claim her. He wanted to think Chibs would do right by her. She wasn't just some horny sweet butt. This was their Ali. After all the shit she'd been through, she deserved her happy ending. She deserved the white picket fence and as many ankle-biters as she could handle. She deserved a man who would give her that and still walk to the ends of the earth for her.

Tig wanted to believe Chibs could be that man for Ali, but there was lingering doubt in the back of his mind. Ali didn't know about Chibs' former life in the IRA and the life he was forced to leave behind before he came to Charming. Tig knew the truth would hurt her and he wished he cold spare her that pain, but it wasn't his story to tell.

Three days later, a nurse walked Fiona down the hall towards Chibs' hospital room. As she peered through the small window into the room she was surprised to see a young woman hunched over in a chair next to the bed. Her head was resting on the edge of the mattress next to where she clutched the sleeping man's hand.

"Who's the girl?" Fiona asked the nurse in confusion.

The nurse shrugged, "A friend I guess. Normally we don't let non-family members back here, but Dr. Knowles got admin to make an exception for her. She hasn't left his side since he was admitted three days ago."

"I see," Fiona nodded. "Thank you."

The nurse nodded and head off on her rounds.

Fiona pushed her way into the hospital room as quietly as she could so as not to disturb Chibs. Even the slight noise was enough to wake the girl, who turned her weary sapphire eyes on the older woman. Fiona took in her haggard appearance.

The two women stared at each other for a moment, before the newcomer motioned towards the door. Fiona noticed the girl hesitate and cast a longing glance to Chibs. With a sigh the girl relented and followed Fiona into the hall.

Fiona crossed her arms and pursed her lips.

"Who are you?" She asked with a hint of suspicion in her voice.

"I'm Ali. I'm a friend… and you are?"

"Fiona. I'm Filip's wife."

Ali's face crumbled, "His wife?"

Fiona frowned, "I see he hasn't spoken about me."

"Not to me," Ali shook her head, suddenly feeling very tired.

Fiona gave Ali an appraising look. She looked like she hadn't slept properly in days, her clothes were rumpled and her hair was a mess of wild curls. Chibs obviously meant a lot to the girl if she would put her through hell to stay by his side.

"You're more than just friends, aren't you?" Fiona asked knowingly.

Ali sighed, "We're close."

"Are you sleeping with him?"

Ali bristled, "No."

Fiona raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

"Look I don't know what we are…." Ali tried to explain sounding defeated.

Fiona's eyes widened in realization, "You're in love with him." It was more of a statement than a question.

"I… Maybe. But it doesn't really matter now does it?" Ali frowned.

Fiona gave her a tight-lipped smile. She didn't seem like a home wrecker. She was actually kind of sweet. She'd have to kick Filip for leading the girl on like that… it wasn't fair.

"You don't really strike me as the mistress type."

Ali sniggered nervously, "I don't think I'd have the energy."

Ali ran a hand through her hair. " I wouldn't have gone near him if I knew he was married. I'm sorry, Fiona."

Fiona believed her. "No point in apologizing for something you didn't know about. If he makes it through this I'll be kicking his arse."

Her face fell a little, "How's he doing anyways?"

"He's stable but they're still keeping an eye on him. They're know more when he wakes up and they can check for any brain damage." Ali explained.

Fiona heard the tremble in Ali's voice. Even after meeting his wife, she still cared about him. She was obviously farther gone than even she knew. Fiona hoped the girl would be able to get over her dumbass husband.

Out of the blue curiosity got the best of Fiona and she asked, "Mind if I ask how you met Filip?"

"We work together at Teller-Morrow. I'm a mechanic. Chibs made quite the impress on my first day." Ali smiled fondly.

"What did he do?" Fiona asked genuinely intrigued.

"Threw me over his shoulder to get me to stop working and have a drink with the boys." Ali explained with a laugh.

Fiona chuckled, "Sounds like my Filip."

Ali's smile faltered. "My Filip." She felt like she had been slapped. Chibs still belonged to Fiona. She felt her chest tighten and breathing became increasingly difficult.

"Well… I guess I'll leave you two together."

Ali turned and started down the hall, trying to put as much distance between herself and Chib's wife as she could before she succumbed to a full on panic attack. Fiona called after her, stopping her in her tracks.

"Ali?"

Ali turned back to the older woman, trying her best to stay calm.

"Thanks for taking care of him for me."

Ali nodded stiffly and tried to smile, but her heart was swimming around her ankles. She turned and left. She had to get out of there.

Ali was hyperventilating by the time she got outside. The world seemed to be spinning around her in a nauseating stream colored streaks and then it all came crashing down around her.

She'd fallen in love with a married man. It went against everything she believed in. She kicked herself for falling so far so fast. What the fuck was wrong with her?

Before the bomb nearly took him from her, Ali was contemplating how to tell him how she felt. Seeing him laying in that hospital bed had her praying to a God she didn't really believe in just for a chance to tell him she loved him. She guess that God had a great fucking sense of humor cause the powers that bed sent her Fiona.

He was married! The thought kept rolling around her head making her feel sick. The guilt gnawed away at her stomach even though she knew it wasn't her fault. She hadn't done anything wrong. She didn't understand why he didn't tell her he had a wife. It made her wonder what she meant to him… if everything they'd shared up until that point was a lie, or worse, a joke.

She felt the anger bubbling up inside her. She was pissed at him and at herself. What else was he hiding from her? She beginning to realize there was a lot about Chibs she still didn't know… if she knew him at all.

She felt like a fool…even more so when she looked around the parking lot only to remember she had ridden to the hospital days ago with Tig, who had to go back to the club to check in with Clay.

"Fuck!" Ali screamed, startling an elderly woman wearing a hospital gown who was still hooked to an IV stand while she enjoyed a smoke.

The woman gave her a disapproving look.

"Sorry." Ali mumbled as she reached into her pocket to pull out her phone.

She was about to call Kip, but canceled the call before it went through. She had questions so she called the one person she knew would give her some answers and tell her the truth even if it hurt like hell.

"Gemma, its Ali. Can we talk?"

A/N: Just cause I love you guys (and my insomnia is acting up again) this might actually be a three chapter week for me (cross your fingers). This is where I reconnect with the actual storyline, with my own twist here and there. Enjoy and show me some review love.

Until next time my Darlings.

MissAliVee


	7. Chapter 7

Gemma set a cup of tea down in front of Ali before taking a seat next to her at Gemma's massive dining table. The SAMCRO Queen took a sip of her coffee, waiting for Ali to explain what this impromptu pow wow was all about. Ali looked like hell, from her three-day vigil at Chib's hospital bedside, but it was the anxiety in her eyes worried Gemma the most. She watched helplessly as the girl she had grown fond of over the last few months struggled to find the right words.

Finally Ali looked up at her, "Fiona showed up at the hospital."

Gemma's eyes widened a fraction, "Shit."

"So you knew he was married?" Ali asked, sounding a little hurt.

"Yeah, baby."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't my place and its kind of complicated."

"Please, Gemma. I need to know." Ali pleaded almost desperately.

"They've been separated for a long time… just never got around to getting a divorce," Gemma tried to explain with a sigh. "They met when they were just kids. Chibs has a shitty childhood… when he became a teenager he just wanted to belong. Fiona's family was heavily involved with the True IRA and she sucked Chibs into her family's fight. He was young, stupid and in love. He fought by her side to liberate Ireland. They were married and had a baby together."

Ali gasped, "A baby?"

Gemma nodded, "Kerrianne. She must be a teenager by now. Anyway, there was this other man, Jimmy O'Phelan. He wanted Fiona for himself for her IRA connections. He took the girls from Chibs, gave him his scars and left him for dead. When Chib's survived, he tried to get his girls back but Jimmy threatened to hurt them if he fought back. Jimmy kicked Chibs out of the IRA and exiled him from Ireland. Not long after, Chibs patched over to SAMCRO."

Gemma took a sip of her coffee, trying to gauge Ali's reaction. The poor thing looked like she was trying not to cry.

"He was devastated when he lost his girls. He doesn't tell many people because he doesn't like talking about it. The pain is still fresh for him."

Ali nodded understanding, but a small frown formed on her lips, "I still wish he told me."

"I know, baby. But now that Fiona's here, I have to make sure she's not left alone with him."

Ali looked confused, "What? Why?"

Gemma ran her well-manicured fingers through her hair, "Let me put it this way. There are only three women I've ever been afraid of: my mother, my third grad teacher and that crazy Irish bitch. The last thing Chibs needs is her messing with his head again."

Ali tried to process all this new information.

"No, don't. He probably still loves her. Why else would they not get a divorce? They probably don't want to." Ali held back tears and hung her head as she continued; "He'd probably be with his family if he could."

Gemma's eyes were filled with pity for the small brunette, "You love him don't you?"

Ali chuckled bitterly, "That's what everyone keeps telling me. But why would he settle for a pitiful consolation prize like me when he could have his wife back?"

"Jimmy O would never let that happen, baby," Gemma insisted.

"Maybe, but I'm not going to stand in the way if they even have a chance of getting back together. I just want him to be happy," a tear slipped down her cheek, "Even if its not with me."

Gemma shook her head, wishing there was something she could do help Ali and Chibs. She realized bitterly this was something they had to deal with on their own.

Gemma took Ali's hand in hers with a gentle squeeze, "For what its worth, everyone could tell he was falling in love with you, even if he didn't realize it himself."

Ali sighed, "Its not worth much any more."

She pushed her chair back and stood. "I think I'm going to go home."

Gemma stood with her, "Let me grab my keys and I'll drop you off."

"Its alright, I'll walk."

Gemma raised an eyebrow, "You sure? It's a long walk."

Ali nodded, "I know. I need to clear my head."

Gemma shrugged, "Alright, but call me if you need anything, okay?"

"I will, " Ali promised.

Gemma walked the smaller woman to the front door and pulled her into a fierce motherly hug. Ali was taken by surprise, but quickly returned the embrace.

"I'm sorry about all this bullshit, sweetheart. I know you don't want to hear it, but I don't think you should give up on him yet. He might surprise you."

Ali pulled back and shook her head, "I'm not strong enough to bet my heart on a maybe. Thanks for being honest with me, Gemma."

Gemma kissed her cheek, "Any time, Ali."

With a sad smile Ali walked out the door, hoping the walk home would help ease the pain in her chest, but knowing it was just wishful thinking.

Chibs sighed in frustration as Ali ducked around him without meeting his eye for what felt like the hundredth time that day. She'd been avoiding him ever since he'd gotten out of the hospital. He understood why.

When he'd woken up to find Fiona at his bedside, not Ali, he'd been surprised and disappointed at the same time. He felt kind of hurt that the young mechanic hadn't even visited him, until Tig told him Ali had stayed by his side for three days straight, refusing to leave him. Then Fiona had shown up and he could only imagine how that meeting had gone.

He felt guilty not saying anything about Fiona and Kerrianne, but he honestly didn't think about it. He was just enjoying the slow evolution of their connection. There was no pressure and no expectations and he was just happy to let things take their course. That had been tossed out the window when he'd nearly been blown to pieces.

With Fiona in town, Chibs admitted he had blinders on. He was trying to reconnect with the woman he had thought lost to him years ago. Of course she hadn't come to Charming alone. Jimmy was in town trying to rebuild the IRA connection with the Sons. Chibs tried to put his anger and pride aside for the good of the club, but when Jimmy threatened to touch his baby girl, he'd lost it.

He let himself be manipulated by that gash Stahl. She promised to protect his girls and the club. It sounded too good to be true and it was. On good faith, he gave her the location IRA safe house, putting Cameron and his boy at risk. Then the cunt had tried to change the terms of her deal, but he wouldn't sign her fucking documents.

Chibs was beside himself, thinking he had just gotten his family killed and betrayed his club. It had taken everything he had to tell the boys what he'd done. He wasn't expecting them to forgive him, but they had. It had all worked out, but Jimmy had gotten away and taken Fiona with him.

Now he had to deal with the aftermath. His wife was gone again, the woman he had been falling in love with wouldn't even look at him and he was trying to figure out which path he wanted to take.

He still felt obligated to Fiona, but they had changed so much over the years. He still loved her warrior spirit, she was the mother of his only child, but he wasn't sure if he even knew her any more. He knew he'd always love her, but he wasn't sure if he was still in love with her. He wanted to believe they could get that spark back once Jimmy was out of the picture.

Then there was Ali.

His lips tugged upwards into a small smile. She was beautiful, sweet and loving, but she had gone against her gentle nature to fight for him. Just being near her was enough to brighten his mood and when they kissed, even as chaste as the contact was, there was a palpable passion simmering just under the surface, begging to be explored.

But he'd hurt her deeply by not telling her about the loss of his family. She took marriage so seriously, she's stepped back entirely as soon as his estranged wife had walked back into his life, however briefly. He didn't know if he could get Ali back after that.

He was beginning to think he'd just end up hurting her. She deserved so much more than a scarred old man, with little more than his bike and his love to offer her. He didn't think it could ever be enough.

It seemed he'd made his choice. If he had even the slightest chance of getting Fiona and Kerrianne back, he had to take it. The best thing he could do for Ali was to just walk away and let her move on to someone who could give her the world.

He would have to be content being Ali's friend…if she ever forgave him.

Ali forced herself to keep her head down and focus on the bike she was servicing. The tension in the yard was suffocating, but it wasn't just because of what had happened between her and the Scottish biker. The club's troubles with the IRA, Charming's new infestation of well-backed white supremacists, pressure from Stahl, and infighting between Jax and Clay was weighing heavily on the entire SAMCRO family.

She had tried to stay out of everything and focus on running the TM with a dwindling crew. She only stepped in when the guys were in prison on trumped up weapons charges. She had made some called and secured their protection while they were inside.

One of the first things Clay had done when he got out was find her and pull her into a crushing bear hug. Apparently, a few of her EA boys had saved his life when a few skinheads isolated him from the rest of the SAMCRO crew. He had been surprised when they said their help protection was compliments of 'The Princess.'

She was thankful Clay hadn't called her to church yet. She wasn't sure if she could handle him outing her just yet, but she knew the time would come. She didn't know how the guys would react. Specifically she wasn't sure how Chibs would react.

She found her mind wandering back to Chibs more than she would like. She was still raw about what had happened between them. They hadn't spoken since before he'd been put in the hospital and all that left unsaid was festering like an open wound. She didn't know how to act around him now so she chose the cowards path and avoided him all together.

It was not what she wanted, but she forced herself to survive on stolen glimpses. She saw him every day, but she missed him terribly. She knew she had to deny her heart even when it screamed out for him.

He would never be hers.

"Ali?" Tig called urgently into the repair bay. Ali pulled herself away from the radiator she was patching to head in the direction of his voice. A cold sensation shot through her when she emerged to find him standing with Clay and Chibs. They all looked at her with the same grave expression.

She knew instantly that something was terribly wrong. The bloody kutte clutched in Clay's hands confirmed it. Ali felt her heart shatter as she made out the once white prospect patch stitched proudly to the bottom of the black leather vest.

"No…" She shook her head, not wanting to believe what the three morose bikers didn't need words to tell her.

"No!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Blinded by tears, she felt her knees buckle and her legs give out from under her. Tig was on the ground with her immediately, holding her and rocking her like a small child as she wept uncontrollably.

Her baby brother was dead.

She barely registered Tig scooping her up into his arms and carrying her to the clubhouse. He sat her down on the couch and took up the chair to her right. Chibs kept his distance and hovered just in earshot by the bar.

She managed to get her breathing under control, but her tear showed no sign of stopping. She looked up at Clay as he sat next to her and took her small hand in his much larger one.

"I'm so sorry Princess."

"How?"

"He was stabbed protecting Tara and Abel from Cameron."

Ali's eyes widened, "Are the ok?"

Clay hung his head, "Tara's shaken up, but she'd fine. Abel is missing. Cameron took him."

Ali gasped, "Why would he do it?"

"We don't know yet. We don't have all the details. We tracked him to the marina but he got away on a boat before we could stop him," Clay explained.

Clay squeezed her hand and Ali had a feeling she knew what he was going to say, "I hate to ask, but we need your help to find them."

Chibs and Tig gave their club president a confused look but Ali just nodded. She wiped the tears from her eyes. She could cry later, when Abel was found safe and sound.

"Of course," She whispered and held out her other hand to Clay expectantly.

He pulled a burner phone from his pocket and slipped it into her hand. She flipped it open and dialed a number she knew by heart. A deep voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Papa? I need your help."

It took all Chibs' willpower to stop himself from going to Ali when she collapsed in after hearing about her brother's murder. He'd stood back and let Tig take what should have been his place. It didn't feel right. It should have been him. He should have been the one to hold her as she poured out her grief, but he didn't think she'd welcome his touch. Not after everything that happened with Fiona.

Now he watched in awed confusion as Ali steeled herself against her sorrow and make call after call, speaking in various language he didn't know she knew, rallying the all of her contacts to search for baby Abel and Cameron. As she worked away, Clay had revealed to Tig and Chibs that Ali was actually the European Assassins' Princess and her Papa was Rodrigo Costa. Chibs been floored by the news. He had a hard time believing that sweet Ali was so closely knit with one of the most powerful MCs in the United States, but right now he was thankful. They needed all the help they could get to find Jax's little boy.

The SAMCRO Boys looked up as Ali as she hung up the phone after four days of relentless cold calling. She hadn't left the club since Clay asked for her help. She worked round the clock, barely eating as she scribbled down leads and contacts and begged everyone she knew for help. She looked like hell as she glanced over at the boys who watched her anxiously.

"I've got the Canadian and Mexican land borders and all air immigration in Canada and America covered. The coast guard and thirteen fisherman and longshoreman unions between Alaska and Mexico are looking out for Cameron's boat. My Irish and British contacts will flag and hold all men matching Cameron's description travelling alone with a baby and let us know. Every contact I have is looking for them. I don't know how much more I can do." Ali explained with a weary sigh.

Jax pulled the exhausted girl into a hug, "Thank you."

Ali gave him a squeeze, "I just wish I could do more."

The blonde VP released her as Clay put his hand on her shoulder, "Why don't you go home. You haven't slept in days."

Ali was emotionally drained and physically worn-out. She suddenly wished Tig was there to be her substitute teddy bear, but Clay had sent him to look after Gemma while she was on the run. Ali just didn't want to be by herself right now.

"I don't want to be alone, Clay," She whispered, hoping he'd understand.

She breathed a sigh of relief when he nodded.

"Shit, I'm sorry I sent Tig to Gemma." He apologized.

Ali shook her head, "Its ok. She needs him more right now."

Clay surveyed the SAMCRO crew who had gathered at the clubhouse.

"Chibs!" He called out.

"Yeah, Clay?" Chibs jumped up, waiting for orders.

"Take Ali home and stay with her until I tell you otherwise." Clay instructed.

Chibs noticed Ali flinch at the suggestion. He gave her a look that asked her for her permission. Clay was obviously unaware of the shift in their relationship or he would have never suggested Chibs look after her. It was clear she was uncomfortable with the situation, but after a moment if hesitation she gave him a consenting nod. That was enough for Clay and he released her with a fatherly kiss to her forehead.

Ali silently followed Chibs to the clubhouse entrance, hesitating momentarily when he held the door for her. She chose to keep her head down and trudge out into the yard. As they approached the row of parked bikes Ali began to tremble. Her mind was a chaotic mess of emotions. The stress of the past few days was bubbling up through the cracks of her crumbling façade of strength. She tried to focus on her toes to regain her composure and stop the slight tremors that had started rocking her small frame.

Chibs notice her stop in her tracks and turned back to her.

"Ali?" He asked concerned.

"I…I don't think I can drive right now." She whispered uncertainly.

Chibs discarded all of his reservations and closed the distance between them to pull her firmly against him. He folded her small shuddering body into his well-muscled arms, holding her tight against his broad chest. She may never be his, but right her and now she needed him and he wasn't going to let her down.

Chibs was relieved when she seemed to relax in his embrace. He could do this. He tried to convince himself he could be her friend. The thought seemed to burn uncomfortably in his gut, but he ignored it.

"I've got you baby," He reassured her.

Ali looked into his deep chestnut eyes with a watery smile on her lips, "Thank you, Chibs."

He guided her over to his bike with a gentle hand on the small of her back. He helped her slid into position behind him, stifling a groan as he felt the pressure of her breasts against his back as she clung to him. Just friends he reminded himself. He forced himself to think of Fiona, but even the image of his wife's face wasn't enough to block out what he was feeling for the small woman tucked behind him. He frowned as they roared out of the TM lot. Just friend was becoming his mental mantra. Just friends.

Ali spent the ride back to her house just trying to breath. She'd thrown herself into finding Abel and Cameron for the past four days. Sleeping and eating had taken a backseat to everything else. She hadn't even let herself grieve her brother. She knew if they boys we're so desperate to find the baby, they might have stepped in and said something. But now that she had done everything she could to help, she felt her strength draining away to be replaced with the shock and grief of losing her brother.

To make matters worse, Clay had saddled her with the one babysitter she had been trying to avoid for over two weeks. Of course Clay would pick Chibs. The universe was playing a cruel joke on her… she just knew it. Right now she didn't give a fuck. She just wanted a shower and a good night's sleep, safe in the knowledge that she wasn't alone, even if that meant being alone with Chibs in her home.

As they pulled up in the driveway of her little house, Ali quickly dismounted and put some distance between herself and the Scot. She hurried to unlock her front door, leaving it wide open for him as she made a beeline for the kitchen.

She pulled a near-full bottle of Jameson from the cabinet above her fridge and grabbed a clean glass from the dishwasher. After a second thought she grabbed another tumbler and laid out her bounty on her rustic butcher block island. She heard the front door close as she poured herself a generous amount of whiskey.

Chibs appeared by her side, giving her a curious look as she downed the contents of her glass in one go. He gave her a soft smile when she let out a delicate little cough.

She picked up the bottle to pour herself another glass, this time pouring him one as well. She held the glass out to him and he took it without a word. He mirrored her as she downed her second glass.

Ali relished the burn of the whiskey as it slid down her throat. She considered the positive points of drinking herself into oblivion, be quickly decided against it. She wanted to numb the pain but not enough to spend the night and following morning on the floor of her bathroom spooning her toilet.

She felt Chibs' eyes on her with an empty glass in his hands. She held up the bottle questioningly, but he shook his head. She nodded, replacing the cap on bottle and returning it to the cabinet as Chibs grab both glasses and deposited them in her sink.

They stood in the deafening silence of the kitchen just appraising each other. Neither knew what to say or do. They hadn't been alone together since before he'd been in the hospital.

Chibs wanted to hold her and wished there was something he could do to take away her pain, but not knowing where they stood with their relationship held him back. That was not a conversation they'd be having tonight. He was grateful when she finally said something.

"I think I'm going to have a shower and crawl into bed." She thumbed in the direction of the master suite. "Make yourself at home. The guest room is down that hall." She pointed to the opposite side of the house.

Chibs nodded instinctively, "Goodnight, Luv."

"Night." She replied numbly as she disappeared down the hall into the master bedroom.

Chibs faintly heard running water as she turned on the shower in her en-suite bathroom. He sighed, running his hand through his greying hair. It was going to be a long night.

Ali had fallen asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow, but her subconscious was determined to torment her by thrusting her into a hellish dream world. A baby was wailing in the distance as Ali found herself standing in Jax and Tara's kitchen.

Kip stood in front of her with a dopey smile on his face. Ali was so happy to see him she ran to him with the intension of hugging him. She stopped in her tracks when she heard a sickening squelching noise. Looking down she saw her hand wrapped around the hilt of a kitchen knife embedded in her baby brother's abdomen.

Ali pulled back in horror dropping the knife. Blood coated her hands, staining them an ugly crimson red. She watched, wide-eyed, as a large bloodstain bloomed across Kip's white t-shirt. He looked at her in pain and disbelief as he crumpled to the floor.

With a startled gasp she dropped to his side.

"No. Kip please… don't leave me." She begged.

She shook his body violently, desperately trying to bring him back, but he just stared at her with pale lifeless eyes. He was already gone.

"Kip… Please." Ali whimpered, hanging her head.

"Pity." Ali heard a woman say.

She whipped her head up to see Fiona perched on the kitchen counter, swinging her legs nonchalantly.

"He was such a sweet boy." Fiona continued, "So much for your dream family life."

"What?" Ali's eyes widened.

"Well you don't have the best track record do you, girl? Mommy dearest abandoned you. Your father died before you really got to know him. You didn't trust the man who did raise you to protect you from the who you knocked you up… a man you thought you loved… who ended up trying to kill you but killing your baby instead. Now Kippy's dead too. Not much of a foundation to work with."

"Please stop." Ali pleaded, fat tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Truth hurts, Princess. But there's more. You actually managed to fall in love again… good for you," Fiona grinned with a malevolent glint in her eyes, "Too bad for you he's already married…to me. You'll never have him."

Chibs materialized next to his Irish wife, wrapping a possessive arm around Fiona's waist. He wore a cold mask of indifference that tore at Ali's heart. Fiona smirked at Ali as she stroked Chibs' scarred cheek.

"Filip will always be mine." Fiona declared triumphantly.

"Just like you'll always be mine, bitch!" A horrifyingly familiar male voice growled from behind Ali.

Ali's head snapped around to where Tony towered above her by the back door. Her eyes widened in terror as he advanced on her, tugging his belt free from the waist of his pants with awful hiss. Ali cringed as he snapped his belt in front of him, the crazed look in his eyes only promising pain and suffering.

Ali tried to scramble away from him, but the floor was slick with Kip's blood. There was so much blood. She stumbled and slid like a fawn trying to walk across a frozen pond. The blood was everywhere, the metallic smell filling her nostrils as she hyperventilated in fear.

Ali looked to Fiona for help, but she just sat on the counter with a self-satisfied smirk on her face. Chibs stood by his wife's side, unmoving. He didn't even seem to notice her. He wasn't going to save her this time.

The remaining color drained from Ali's face as she realized she was completely alone. She frozen as Tony reared back and screamed as he brought his belt down on her again and again.

Ali was pulled from her nightmare by a pair of familiar tattooed arms. She struggled and screamed as the last terrible remnants of her dream faded into the shadows of the night.

"Shhh…Ali, baby, it's alright. It's me, Luv."

Ali blinked through her tears to find herself in herself firmly being held against a very warm, very bare man's chest. She was breathing like she'd just run a marathon and her eyes were still wide with terror, but she sighed with relief when she recognized the large dollar bill tattoo under her cheek. It was Chibs. She buried her face in his flesh, trying to get at close to him as she could to prove to herself that he was really there. She didn't know how he'd ended up in her room or how she'd ended up straddling his waist, but in that moment she didn't care. She needed him and he'd come.

With her ankles locked together behind his back, she clung to his shoulders and threaded her fingers through his shaggy locks. She took comfort in his strong arm wrapped almost too tightly around her small waist while his other hand tangled itself deep in her unruly curls. After a moment she regained control of her breathing.

"That's it, Luv. You're alright now. It was just a bad dream." He crooned softly, placing a soft kiss to the crown of her head.

Ali inhaled deeply and loosened her death-grip on him. She looked into his eyes and was startled by the depth of love and concern she found there.

"I'm sorry." She whimpered.

As she regained her senses she became aware of how intimate their embrace had become. Her simple cotton panties and camisole set and his boxers didn't offer much of a barrier between them. She blushed furiously as heat pooled at the juncture between her thighs, praying to god he couldn't feel it through his boxers.

"Nothing to be sorry for, Ali, "Chibs reassured her, "Are you alright now?"

Ali bit her lip and nodded. He hated when she did that. It made it so hard for him not to crush his lips to hers and take that plump bit of flesh between his own teeth.

He nodded and released her completely, pulling away before she noticed his hardening manhood pressing against her core. He had tried not to encourage his arousal the moment it began, but he was only a man. The instant he saw her pebbled nipples straining against the thin cotton of her tank top and felt the heat radiating from her pussy through her panties and the flimsy material of his boxers, his body betrayed him.

He had to put some distance between them, so he let her go. Softening slightly as he reminded himself she needed a friend right now, not a fuck. Why couldn't he get that through his thick skull?

Chibs looked at Ali appraisingly. She still had fear in her eyes, but she had calmed down considerably since he'd burst into her room and found her in the throws of a nightmare. He tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and brushed the last of her tears from her cheeks with a calloused knuckle.

Ali looked down at her hands in her lap. The nightmare was over, but she was still nervous. She didn't want to ask him, but she knew she needed to…if only for her own sanity.

"Chibs?"

"Yeah, Luv?"

"Will you stay here with me tonight?"

"Aye, if that's what you want."

Ali nodded, offering him a timid thankful smile.

As they slid beneath the covers, Chibs raised his arm as an invitation. Ali scooted closer to him and laid her cheek on his chest, little had stretched out to cover his steadily beating heart. He wrapped his arm around her protectively.

"Thanks, Chibs." Ali murmured drowsily as exhaustion started to creep up on her again.

"Anything for you, Ali." He kissed the top of her head.

He tried to ignore how right she felt tucked against his side. It was if she was always meant tot be there. Just friend he reminded himself. But as he watched her sleep in his arms he started questioning himself. Just friends. As he drifted off to sleep, he was forced to admit to himself it was a damn lie.

A/N: Alright, so I've been a little bit of a keener this week and I my posts have almost caught up with my rampant notebook scribbling. Sorry to anyone who thought I'd let Kip live. I loved him too, but Ali needed to lose him. You'll understand why in the next couple of chapters. Please review to keep me motivated.

Until next week my Darlings.

MissAliVee


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Chibs woke to an empty bed. He stretched languidly, cracking his toes, trying to remember the last time he'd slept so well. Sure, the reason he'd ended up in Ali's bed was worrisome, but he couldn't shake the feeling he was supposed to be there. The bedding smelt of her. Lavender and vanilla, he realized. Soft and calming, just like her. He was reluctant to leave her bed, not knowing if or when she'd let him join her among these sheets again.

With his clothes still in the guest room on the other side of the house, Chibs padded into the living room just wearing his dark grey boxers. He paused when he caught a delicious whiff of something baking and fresh coffee. He poked his head into the kitchen expecting to find Ali making breakfast, but the spotless kitchen was empty.

He frowned until he heard the faint strumming of a guitar and a soft melodic voice singing outside. Peaking through the sliding door, he caught sight of her sitting on the edge of the back deck with her back porch with an acoustic guitar on her lap and a cup of coffee and baking timer by her side. He smiled to himself, realizing she was lost in her own little world. She had a beautiful understated singing voice that washed over him like a healing balm. As much as he wanted to stay and listen to her, he chose to go find his pants before he joined her.

As he walked to the guest room, Chibs noticed how much the little house had changed since Ali had bought it. Gone were the tired pea soup green carpets, replaced by well-polished dark hardwood floors. The walls her now painted a light pewter instead of the dingy floral wall paper. The prominent red brick fireplace in the living room had been painted white and surrounded by two geometric patterned grey and off white accent chairs and an overstuffed sofa covered in soft heather grey micro-suede. In the center of the room was circular wrought iron and glass coffee table. Ali had added a splash of color with purple throw pillows and a plush matching purple rug that Chibs could imagine her curling her toes into as she sat reading by the fire.

The bedrooms and bedrooms all shared the same grey, off white and purple color scheme. It was a good combination of masculine and feminine. Chibs found he rather liked it. It was very Ali.

Chibs picked his jeans and slid them on to his muscular legs. He was about to slide his t-shirt on when he got an overwhelming scent of smoke and body odor. He decided to forgo the shirt for now, thinking maybe Ali would let him wash the damn thing. He opted to remain barefoot just out of comfort. It wasn't like he'd be going anywhere any time soon.

He slipped back into the kitchen, which had been completely gutted and replaced with something that was a combination of country charm and modern appliances. It opened to a good-sized dining room with a large log slab dining table with bench seating for eight. The stark white cabinetry was warmed up with grey-flecked white marble countertops and natural wood accents. Her two pride and joys were her island which had been reclaimed from an old butcher shop and the custom farm sink she'd had installed by the kitchen window so she could look out into the back garden while she did dishes.

He wondered absentmindedly, as he poured himself a cup of coffee, if she thought about watching her future children as they played in the yard. A small smile tugged at his lips as he imagined the small brunette with a chubby baby on her hip as she giggled and danced goofily around the garden. He'd seen her with Abel, Moby and Opie's kids to know she had it in her to be an amazing mother, but after her miscarriage he wasn't sure how she felt about motherhood now. He pushed the thought to the side and took his mug with him as he stepped through the open sliding glass door onto the back deck.

Ali didn't seem to notice him as she strummed away on her guitar. He leaned against the side of the house and took the moment just to watch her. He rarely got to see her in anything but her work clothes or jeans a t-shirts so seeing this much skin was novel to him. He hadn't had much of a chance to fully take in the sight of her the night before because he was so concerned with her mental state, but now his eyes were free to roam her body as they pleased. She was wearing and white spaghetti strap tank top and a pair of faded jean cutoff shorts. She'd left her hair down in soft effortless curls.

Chibs frowned as he took in the lash marks on her exposed upper back. It was the first time he'd seen the marks her ex had left on her. As the scars disappeared under her tank top he knew what he could see was only a fraction of the damage the bastard had caused.

Ali stopped abruptly, twisting around to look up at him with startled sapphire eyes when he swore under his breath.

"Sorry, Luv." He apologized quickly. "Didn't mean to frighten you."

She gave him a small smile, "Its alright."

Ali's eyes trailed down his naked chest. Being crushed against it while in the throes of terror didn't give her the chance to appreciate the view properly. Now in the light of day she was having a hard time not drooling. He wasn't exactly what society considered 'jacked,' but his strength was obvious. He had a bit of a tummy, but she found she didn't mind. It was his softer edges that made him wonderful to cuddle. Solid muscle and bones had never appealed to her.

The look in his eyes made her feel like she'd doused with ice water. She saw disgust and anger floating in his mahogany pools. It took her a moment to realize why. Her scars.

Ali sighed, "Do they repulse you so much?"

Chibs shook his head instantly catching on to the source of her tension, "I'm not one to judge about scars. They don't make you any less beautiful, Luv. I'm just pissed at the shithead who gave them to you."

He smiled in relief, as his comments seemed to mollify her. He decided it was best to move away from that sensitive subject.

"I didn't know you could play." He indicated the blue acoustic guitar she held in her lap.

"Only a little."

"Is there anything you can't do?" He asked with a chuckle.

'Have you,' she thought bitterly.

She was saved from having to answer by the baking timer screaming for attention. She reached over to shut it off and set her guitar down on the deck. Ali got up and walked past him into the kitchen. Ali pulled on a pair of oven mitts and opened the oven to pull out a pan of perfectly golden blueberry muffins. She set them on top of the stove.

Chibs had followed closely behind her, appreciating that her little shorts barely covered the bottom curve of her lovely ass. If this was how she dressed around the house he might have to come by more often. Her baking was just another added incentive.

Chibs took a sip of his coffee, watching her putter around the kitchen. She pulled out a baking rack and painstakingly removed the muffins from the pan to cool. She didn't really pay him much attention as she took the still warm pan over to the sink to wash. He wasn't fond of the tense silence that was building between them. He was over come with the need to clear the air between them.

"So, you wanna talk about what happened last night?"

"Not really." Ali dismissed him, focusing on scrubbing the pan in her hands.

"Come on girl, its not healthy to keep that shit bottled up."

"It's not important."

"Bullshit! You were screaming bloody murder last night. I'm surprised the neighbors didn't call the cops. That's kind of important, Ali. What had you so scared?" He was getting annoyed that she would downplay everything like that.

"It was just a bad dream. I've been kinda stressed lately if you hadn't noticed." She sneered at him.

"Why won't you just talk to me?"

"Just drop it."

"No."

She wiped her hands on a dishtowel and made to move past him but he stopped her by slamming his palm against the wall, blocking her path. His face has inches from hers, his eyes boring into hers with intensity she'd never seen. He was gritting his teeth trying to control his anger.

"Don't run away from me." He growled.

"Let me go, Chibs. I'm not your responsibility."

"Ali…" He warned.

"No. You don't get to tell me what to do. You're not my old man."

Chibs flinched. He supposed he deserved that. His features softened as Ali tore her eyes away from his to examine her feet.

"Why do you even care so much?"

Chibs gently cupped the side of her face in his hand left hand.

"Luv, you have to know how I feel about you… about us?"

Ali pushed his hand away.

"There is no us." She whispered harshly.

"Don't say that."

Ali snapped her head back up to glare at him, "It's the truth! You're a married man, Chibs!"

"I… look… it's complicated."

"So I've heard," Ali crossed her arms over her chest defensively. "Why didn't you tell me about Fiona or your daughter? Didn't you think I might deserve to know about them?"

Chibs sighed, "We've been apart for so long… I honestly didn't think about it."

"I don't believe that. You don't just wake up one day and forget you have a wife and kid."

"It hasn't been an issue before now."

"What kind of women have you been with?"

"None that mattered."

"So you're saying I do?"

"Of course!"

"Then I shouldn't have had to hear the truth from Gemma."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, alright? That's what you want me to say isn't it?"

"It helps, but it doesn't change anything."

"What can I do to make this right?"

"Just answer me. Do you still love Fiona?"

"I… Yes." He answered honestly, dropping the arm that held her in place.

"Then there can't be an us. I can't and won't be anyone's 'other woman.'"

"But, Ali…"

"No. I don't need this shit right now." She brushed past him into the living room.

"Maybe you should just leave… I'm sure Clay can find someone else to babysit me."

"Oh hell no. I'm letting some other fucker protect the woman I…"

Chibs was interrupted by a knock at the door. Ali shot him a warning look as she threw on a light grey cardigan from her coat rack, covering her scars before she went to answer it. She was surprised to see Juice, Clay and a handful of prospects carrying a bunch of boxes.

"Hey baby." Clay greeted her with a kiss to the forehead.

"Hey, what's all this?" She asked stepping back to let the guys in.

"We cleared out Half-sack's apartment for you." Clay took at look at Chibs standing shirtless in Ali's living room and instantly felt the tension between the two. "Is there something I should know?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Umm…The boxes can go in the garage." Ali sidestepped the question with a nervous smile.

Ali slipped on a pair of flip-flops, grabbed her garage door opener and led the boys out to the detached building next to her home. Clay hung back looking at his Scottish friend suspiciously.

"What's going on with you two?"

"Nothing." Chibs grumbled.

"Did you fuck her?" Clay asked plainly.

"What? No." Chibs held up his hands defensively.

Clay shook his head, clearly not convinced, "Put a shirt on, brother."

As the Scot disappeared down the hall, Ali and the other boys walked back through the front door.

"Come on into the kitchen guys and have some coffee… I made muffins." Ali welcomed.

Just because she felt like shit emotionally didn't mean she couldn't be a good hostess. She led the entire crew into her kitchen and began doling out the coffee and baked goods. Chibs, now fully dressed, slipped back into the kitchen behind them and snagged a muffin out of Juice's hand, taking a large bite. The Puerto Rican glared at his older brother before reaching for another muffin.

"You doin' alright, sweetheart?" Clay asked as she handed him a cup of coffee.

"As well as can be expected, I guess. Have you heard from Gemma?" Ali asked trying to divert attention away from her feelings.

Chibs noticed what she was doing but kept his mouth shut.

"She's holding up okay, but she wants to see her grandson."

"You need to tell her about Abel, Clay."

"It would only make her do something stupid. Its bad enough she's insisting on being at your brother's wake. She knows Stahl is watching our every more waiting for her to slip up." Clay explained.

Ali nodded sadly, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"You've already done plenty. And don't you worry about the wake or funeral, we've got everything taken care of."

Ali gave the older man a watery smile and threw her arms around his neck, "Thanks, Clay."

"Don't mention it, baby."

Clays cell phone started ringing. He pulled away from Ali to answer it.

"Jax?" He answered.

"They found the boat. Get the guys to meet me at the Marina." Jax told him.

"Wait for us. Don't do anything stupid." Clay was already waving the guys towards the front door.

The line went dead, "Shit!"

"What's going on Clay?" Ali asked watching the guys filed out of her kitchen.

"Found the boat. Phil, stay with her" Clay pointed at Ali, "Do anything she says, got it?"

Chibs bristled at the thought of leaving Ali with a prospect.

The big man nodded seriously, "Yes, sir."

Chibs hung back noticing the nervous look on Ali's face. She met his gaze and he saw the worry in her eyes. She may be pissed at him, but she still cared.

"Be careful, Chibs," she whispered, nibbling on her lower lip to ease the building tension.

Ali gasped as Chibs pinned her against the nearest wall and brought his lips crashing down against hers. His grip on her hips was almost bruising as he ground his pelvis gently against her. She moaned softly, instinctively tangling her fingers in his unkempt locks. His goatee scratched her chin pleasantly as he slipped his tongue past her lips to massage and battle with her own.

The new sensations building between them were all encompassing. The world seemed to fade away as they were enveloped in a thick miasma of lust and longing. It was deliciously suffocating.

A throat cleared uncomfortably, breaking the spell. Chibs pulled away from Ali to glare at Phil, who was standing in the doorway.

"They're waiting for you, Chibs." He explained.

Chibs nodded grimly turning back to Ali. Her pink abused lips, wide eyes sparkling with confused lust and the slight heave of her chest as she panted away her breathlessness… Chibs swore if it weren't for the importance of his current mission he's be carrying her off to the bedroom to fuck her senseless, his marriage be damned.

He leaned in to growl dangerously in Ali's ear, "Our little discussion isn't over." He smirked in satisfaction when she whimpered as he pulled away.

As he hurried out the door, he missed the big prospect trying to get her attention.

"I'm sorry what?" Ali asked as she fell back to earth.

"I was asking if you were alright?" Phil tried again.

With a frustrated half smile she shook her head, "That man plays dirty."

The following days flew by in a whirlwind of chaos. Ali tried to hold her life together by a flimsy thread. She's lain her brother to rest beside his military brethren, Cameron was discovered to have fled to Belfast and had been killed by the True IRA for his actions and then Gemma had returned to Charming in secrecy only to going into cardiac arrest when she received a call from Maureen Ashby, a SAMBEL old lady with ties to the IRA who informed her that Abel was alive and safe in Belfast. Now the boys were preparing to visit the Emerald Isle.

Ali did her best to stay the hell out of the way and threw herself into her work. She tried not to think about the dangers her new family was going to encounter in Belfast. She couldn't bring herself to think there was a chance she could lose any of them.

She found herself struggling not to contemplate Chibs and Fiona being in close proximity again. The thought of him with his wife bothered her, even though she knew it shouldn't. 

The night before the boys were to leave for Belfast, Chibs showed up at Ali's door.

"What are you doing here?" Ali asked as she blocked the doorway with her body.

She knew if she let him in she'd do something she'd regret.

"I told you. Our discussion isn't over." He explained.

Ali shook her head, "We can't keep doing this, Chibs. Its not fair to either of us."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Leave." She said simply.

Chibs frowned, "I'm not leaving until we talk."

"I don't know what else there is to say, Chibs." Ali sighed.

"I want you, Ali." Chibs blurted out.

Ali raised an eyebrow, "And Fiona?"

"Aye." He nodded.

Ali shook her head, "You can't have it both ways."

"I know that." His shoulders slumped.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, Luv." He answered truthfully.

"Wrong answer." Ali frowned in irritation, "What if Fiona wants you back… wants to be a family again with you and Kerrianne? What are you doing to tell her?"

"Don't make me say it." Chibs pleaded.

"You don't have to. I already have my answer, just don't expect me to be waiting around if she turns you down." Ali huffed crossing her arms across her chest.

"I don't want to hurt you, but you have to understand, she's…"

"Your wife. I get it. Trust me I do. You're doing the honorable thing. I can respect that." Ali looked down and lowered her voice, "Even if it hurts like hell."

Chibs felt his heart twist painfully in his chest. He hated doing this to her. He just couldn't seem to bring himself to let her go. She was already embedded in his flesh. He had to know.

"Do you love me, Ali?" He asked softly, cupping her cheek in his hand.

"I can't…" Ali whimpered before taking a deep breath to steady her resolve, "Go get your family back. Be safe. Be happy and just forget about me."

"I could never do that." He held her face in his hands trying to will her to understand.

Chibs gently brushed his lips against Ali's, savoring her sweetness while trying to swallow back the feeling that they were saying goodbye.

"Try." She whispered against his lips as she pulled away and stepped back, closing the door in his face before he could protest.

A/N: Hello again my Darlings. I know I can be infuriating, but bear with me. Chibs has to endure Ireland and Ali will have her own shit to deal with on the home front. Work's been surprisingly slow this week so I've got another backlog of notebook scribblings to type up and post this weekend, so expect another chapter by Sunday. If you're wondering, I imagine Ali playing Passenger's "Let Her Go."

Read and review.

All my love.

MissAliVee


	9. Chapter 9

Ali led a customer out of the office with a polite smile plastered on her face. There were only some many times she could tell a man that he needed a new alternator and that she was just giving the hemorrhage the Band-Aid treatment until he gave her the go-ahead to order the part. He just would't budge on the subject, not wanting to spend the money on the old hunk of junk, so she let it go.

"If you have any more trouble with it, please bring it back in and I'll do what I can to keep her on the road." She assured him in her best customer voice.

"Thanks sweetness." He waved as he headed across the yard to pick up his car.

Ali let her face slip, glowering at his retreating back, "Prick."

She'd been in a fowl mood since the boys had left for Ireland a few days ago. Without the majority of the crew, or Gemma for that matter, around to run TM, Ali and Lowell had stepped up the plate. Tig and Piney took care of most of the club business, but they didn't know the first thing about running the automotive side of things.

Ali thanked god for all the times Papa had insisted she learn the administrative side of his shop, but she missed being able to focus on a broken-down engine without having to worry about the paperwork that would inevitably follow.

Frankly, she didn't want to have to think about anything, because thinking inevitably led to her thinking of Chibs. She hated herself for telling him to go after his family. Then she hated herself for thinking that. He was only doing what a good man should do. She had to respect that.

But respect didn't help her as she lay awake in her empty bed in her empty house. Without the distractions of work, her mind would always find its way to back to him. Sometimes the anger and sorrow would swallow her whole and she would cry herself to sleep. Other nights she's let herself indulge in a fantasy world where Fiona didn't exist and Chibs belonged to her… just her.

Ali would tilt her head to the side, imagining Chibs behind her holding her against his broad chest, his warm lips and gentle teeth nipping at the sensitive juncture where her shoulder met her neck. She'd cup one of her breasts in her hand, picturing his hand kneading her supple flesh, tweaking her hardening nipple between his calloused fingers until she whimpered hungrily for more.

He would flatten his other hand on the gentle curve of her stomach, sliding it teasingly slow down her torso and under her the top edge of her panties. She'd imagine the cocky smirk on his face as his fingers discovered the heat and moisture pooled between her legs. He'd whisper filthy things in her ear in his velvet brogue, making her shudder with anticipation.

She'd dream he'd stroke her slick folds, his fingers slipping into her heated core, the palm of his hand grinding rhythmically against her swollen clit. The increase in tempo as his brilliant fingers plunged into her depths, drawing an rapturous scream from her lips as an orgasm ripped through her, setting her very synapses aflame.

She'd come with his name dripping her lips, but as the euphoria melted away so did her over-active imagination. She was still alone. Chibs wasn't hers and probably never would be. Ali wanted to forget him, but she knew it was impossible. She couldn't forget the man she loved. What she needed was a distraction to take her mind off the scarred man who'd run away with her fragile heart.

She wondered if he was alright… if he missed her as much as she missed him or if Fiona had already reclaimed her lost husband.

Ali shook her head. She was doing it again. She filed those memories away for now. She was on the clock and there were plenty of vehicles that still needed her attention.

She had just picked up her clipboard to decide which car took priority next when a low rumble disturbed the peace and quite of the TM yard. Ali looked up with a furrowed brow as a lone rider cruised into the yard. He wasn't a son, but Ali recognized his kutte instantly… He was a European Assassin... and she knew him.

She put down her clip and walked out into the yard crossing her arms over her chest and popping a hip to the side to emphasize the annoyed look on her pretty face. She was pissed.

The rider came to a halt in front of her with a shit-eating grin on his perfectly sculpted Nordic face, "Hey, beautiful."

"What are you doing here, Viking?" She growled.

"What? No hug? No 'oh my god, Vince, I've missed you so much?'" The rider chuckled.

"Oh my god, Vince, I've missed you so much," Ali deadpanned without enthusiasm.

"What about my hug?"

Ali smacked him on the arm.

"Ow! Real mature, Princess!" Vince whined.

"What are you doing here, Vince?" Ali asked again seriously.

"Tony's out." Vince explained grimly as he dismounted his bike and removed his helmet.

Vince towered over Ali. He was just as tall if not taller than Opie and build just as strong. His naturally bleach blonde hair was neatly braided and tied off with two leather straps at the nape of his neck and at the end, which sat between his shoulder blades. Hi goatee was trimmed short against his chin and his ice-blue eyes shone with concern as Ali paled at his words.

"When?" She blurted out when she found her voice again.

"Last week. Skipped town before we could pick him up. The Boss sent me down to keep an eye on you in case the bastard tries to come after you again. He thought you needed more protection, especially now Kip's… well…"

"…Dead?" Ali finished for him, "Thanks for the reminder, but I'm perfectly safe here with the Sons. I don't need your protection."

Ali turned to walk away, but Vince caught her arm before she could get too far, "Ali wait! Costa's nervous the Sons don't have enough men to keep you safe. He's worried about you, Princess." Vince tried to reason with her, "Please let me do this. I know we don't have the best history, but I still care about you. I wish I could have stopped Tony the first time he hurt you, but I swear if he does try that shit again, he won't get close enough to give you a paper cut."

Ali saw the sincerity in his eyes, but was hesitant to accept his offer.

"Everything alright, Ali?" Tig called out as he marched in their direction from the clubhouse, his hand already resting on the butt of the handgun tucked into the back of his jeans.

Vince released his grip on Ali's arm as the sergeant at arms approached.

Ali waved him off, "I'm fine, Tiggy."

Tig glared at Vince, "Who the fuck are you?"

Ali stepped in before Vince could speak, "Tig this is Vince. Vince… Tig. He came by to let me know that Tony got out of prison and is probably on his way to kill me. Papa sent Vince to be my new babysitter."

Tig raised a cocky eyebrow, appraising Vince, "Did he now?"

"Play nice." Ali warned her dark-haired friend.

Tig plastered a fake smile on his face, "Welcome to Charming. Don't let the population sign hit you in the ass on your way out of town."

"Tiggy!" Ali screeched causing Tig to wince.

"Come on Ali, we don't need help keeping you safe from your Ex."

"The boss knows the majority of your crew is overseas looking for your VP's son. He knows you're short-staffed and just wants to help. Ali means the world to the old man. It would kill him if she got hurt again...or worse." Vince elaborated.

Ali sighed. It made sense, but she didn't like it.

"Fine." Ali conceded.

"Ali?" Tig questioned

"I don't really have much of a choice, Tig. You need as many of the boys to help you with club business. I'm a lower priority. This way you can focus on the club, I'm protected and my Papa won't give himself a heart attack thinking about my safety."

"You mean I can stay?" Vince smirked at the little brunette.

Ali turned on him, "Let me get a few things straight… you don't fuck with the Sons, you don't get in my way and you don't piss me off. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am." Vince nodded. "I can live with those terms. Um what do we do now?"

"We do nothing. I have work to do. Why don't you park your bike over with the rest of them over there and get comfortable. It might get boring… unless you want to be my tool bitch or something." Ali suggested.

Vince smirked, "I'm sure I can amuse myself."

As the blonde biker climbed on his bike, started the up the engine again and moved away to the row of bikes closer to the clubhouse Tig moved closer to Ali's side.

"You trust him?"

Ali nodded, "Papa trusts him and we've know each other since we were kids. He's annoying as hell, but he'll do his job. He's too scared of Papa to risk my wellbeing… it would be bad for his health."

Tig picked up on something in her voice, "You slept with him didn't you?"

Ali's eyes widened, "How did you…?"

"When you fuck around as much as I do you can just sense these things. " Tig smirked.

"Once, "Ali admitted, "When I was eighteen and didn't know any better."

"Popped your cherry, didn't he?"

Ali grimaced but nodded, "Like I said, I was young and stupid."

"Why'd you break up... assuming there was a relationship?"

"He treated me like a trophy… caught him bragging to some of the other prospects about how he'd done the Boss' little Princess. That was the end of it."

"Well that sucks."

"Tell me about it. Papa wouldn't let me have him whacked."

Tig chuckled, "Just be careful. Loverboy might be looking for round two and Chibs isn't here to…"

Ali's eyes flashed dangerously and Tig bit his tongue.

"To do what, Tig? Mark his territory? Save me from the big bad wolf?" Ali sneered.

"Shit, Ali, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." Tig back-tracked quickly.

"No you weren't. I don't belong to Chibs, remember? He already has a wife, so if I want to fuck my way down memory lane with that goddamn Viking I will and it won't be any of his business or yours!"

Ali stormed off towards the garage as Tig called out to her, "Ali! Wait! That's not what I meant. I…"

"Shut it Tig!" Ali snapped at him.

Tig sighed, knowing better than to follow her. He watched the tall blonde biker join her in the garage. He leaned against a wall and didn't bother to hide the fact he was looking down Ali's shirt as she bent over another busted car engine. Ali didn't seem to notice the hungry way Vince was looking at her. Tig shook his head. He already didn't like the guy, but Ali had made her choice. Tig just hoped the motherfucker could keep him hands to himself and focus on keeping the Princess safe.

* * *

Chibs watched in anticipation as the black van door slid open and out stepped Fiona. He let out a startled gasp when his baby girl, Kerrianne, stepped out behind her mother. He wanted to rush and pull his girls into his arms, but he noticed how unsure Kerrianne was. She was scared and she didn't really know him. In truth, he didn't really know her either.

He was stunned by how much Kerrianne had grown into a beautiful young woman. She had been a toddler when he was forced out of Ireland. He'd barely heard her first words or seen her walk before he'd left and now she was fifteen and he had no place in her life. It was a bittersweet moment and he was forced to realize just how much of her life he'd missed….because of Jimmy.

He didn't miss how his daughter had been hesitant about accepting his embrace. It tugged painfully at his heart and he promised himself he'd fix their relationship once Jimmy was out of the picture.

He felt Fiona wrap her arms around him and his baby. His family was together again. He wished it was under better circumstances, but he'd take any time with them he could get.

Yet, even as he held his girls in the SAMBEL parking lot, even though he knew he shouldn't be, Chibs found himself thinking about the blue-eyed Princess he'd left behind.

* * *

With Vince living at her house to provide her with twenty-four hour protection, Ali got used to him being around. She was surprised to find herself enjoying Vince's company. He was less of a jerk than she remembered. He'd matured a lot since their brief teenage fling.

Ali smiled at the thought. Vince was the type of guy she should be with. He was sweet and attentive and it helped that he was incredibly good looking… not really Ali's type, but he was still nice to look at.

When he asked her to dinner, Ali decided what the hell. If Vince wanted to try and make her happy, she should let him. Even if it didn't last, it might help her get back on the dating pony and help put Chibs behind her.

* * *

It had been music to Chib's ears when Father Ashby, speaking for the IRA counsel, had given Jax his permission to kill Jimmy in exchange for them returning Abel. It was a no brainer, but Jimmy was a slippery bastard.

The plan was to draw Jimmy into the open for a protection run and take him out. But Jimmy somehow found out and everything went to shit. Chibs watched in horror as poor Padarick, his own nephew, died in his arms after being blown to pieces by their delivery truck, which had been rigged with enough explosives to kill them all. Someone was helping Jimmy and Chibs had a bad feeling they were involved with the club.

* * *

The feelings Ali started having for Vince snuck up on her so gradually she didn't notice until he kissed her… and to her surprise, she kissed him back. Next thing she they were sort of dating. Then after a night of pleasant but forgettable drunken sex they were officially a couple.

Vince always seemed to have to be touching her. He'd hold her hand in public, wrap an arm around her waist or shoulders whenever he could as if declaring to the world she was his. Ali kind of liked the feeling, but there was always that voice in the back of her mind that reminded her that Vince was not Chibs.

Ali often berated herself for comparing the two men. Chibs was one in a million. He was the gentle rogue: toughness, heart, humor and unconventionally beauty all rolled into one badass outlaw biker package. He drew her to him like electricity to a tesla coil, but he'd chosen to try and make things work with his family… like any good man should.

Being with Vince had its ups and downs. Ali found she had a hard time reading him and the passion was nowhere near as engulfing as Ali thought it should be. She wasn't sure if it was a bad sign when her mind wandered during sex, but she wasn't willing to give up on them just yet. Some people believed that love and passion only grew with time… maybe that's how things would be with Vince. She just needed to give it some time. For now she had a boyfriend who put her first and she was determined to enjoy the experience… even if it didn't feel quite right.

* * *

Betrayed by their own brothers, Liam and McGee… Chibs was gutted by the idea. Now both traitors were dead and the SAMCRO boys were hot on Jimmy's trail. Chibs was afraid Jimmy would try to get to his girls and use them as leverage during his escape, but it soon became clear they weren't his targets… he was after Abel.

They boys arrived only minutes after Jimmy had killed Abel's adoptive parents and taken the baby hostage. Chibs had looked down on the young couples' bodies and shook his head. They were innocent in all this, just wanting to bring a child into their lives. They didn't deserve this, but there was nothing to be done now. Jimmy had Abel and they had to get him back.

* * *

Vince looked over at Ali sleeping soundly in her bed. It was their bed now, he smirked to himself. She was quite beautiful… when he couldn't see her scars. It was a bit of a shame… he'd really liked fucking doggy-style, but he couldn't get off when he was looking at those raised welts trailing up and down her spine. They just made his skin crawl. At least she had some decent tits he could focus on instead.

He just wished she'd stop moaning and calling out for someone named Chibs while she was asleep. It didn't sound like she was having sex dreams about the guy either, which would have at least been fun for him to watch. Her voice sounded lost and desperate to find this Chibs guy. But Ali belonged to him now and he wasn't letting her go, especially for someone with a fucking stupid name.

Vince checked the bedside clock, which read two in the morning. He slid from the sheets careful not to wake his bedmate. He pulled on a robe from the hook on the back of the bedroom door and snuck through the darkened living room and kitchen. Silently he slid open the patio door and stepped out onto Ali's back deck.

Looking around to make sure he wasn't being watched, Vince pulled out his cell phone and hit speed-dial. Holding it up to his ear he heard the other end ring twice before Costa's deep voice answered.

"Yeah?"

"Its Vince, Boss. Checking in," Vince explained.

"Is everything going to plan?" Costa questioned.

"She doesn't suspect a thing, sir," Vince smirked.

"Excellent. She belongs with me, not with the fucking SOA in some shit town. Did you get the ring?" Cost inquired.

"Yes, sir. It's a real beauty too." Vince announced proudly.

"Good. Only the best for my Princess. Just make it convincing or she'll see right through you. She always was a smart girl." Costa warned.

"I know, sir. I'll make her love me and I'll have her home before you know it," Vince assured him.

"You better. You know what's at stake, boy. If you ever want to see Presidency you better not blow it." Costa threatened.

"I won't, sir." Vince confirmed.

"Has Tony surfaced yet?" Costa asked.

"No, sir. Are you sure he'll even try to go after her?" Vince questioned.

"He'll be wanting to finish what he started… never did like loose ends. Just do your job and keep her safe, but don't kill him. I want that son of a bitch alive." Costa growled.

"Understood, sir." Vince nodded

"Check in again in three days." Costa ordered, not waiting for Vince to respond before he hung up on his end.

Vince shook his head slightly and decided to do a quick perimeter check of Ali's house. When everything looked to be in order, he slipped silently back into the house, shutting the sliding door behind him with a soft thud and click of the lock.

He never noticed the dark figure lurking just beyond the back fence of the property or the demonic sneer that took over the man's already menacing features as he whispered to the night, "Soon."

* * *

A/N: Well my darlings, This has been a bit of a jumpy chapter. Sorry about that. Consider it a little bit out housekeeping to get bring Chibs back to Charming a little bit faster. I know I'm glossing over the Abel/Ireland storyline and I'm going to be doing the same with Tara's abduction since... well... my story isn't about them. Stay tuned cause Chibs and Ali are in for a bumpy ride... cause its always darkest before the dawn... or some shit like that. Thanks for all the encouraging reviews. They've become my crack and they really do keep me scribbling away. So if you like my story let me know.

Until next time.

MissAliVee


	10. Chapter 10

The IRA Counsel agreed to give Jimmy safe passage out of Ireland for the safe return of Jax's son. Chibs was forced to bite his tongue when Father Ashby took Abel's place as Jimmy's insurance knowing full-well Jimmy would kill him. Chibs watched as the man he hated more than anything got away again, but knew his time would come and soon. All that mattered now was his girls were safe and Abel was back with his father.

Chibs ran a hand through his hair as he sat in Maureen's apartment living room with Fiona. The past few weeks had been hell, but he'd been thankful for the time he got to spend with his girls. The previous night, they'd returned to the MC with Abel, exhausted, but relieved. Chibs had taken Fiona's hand and pulled her into an empty dorm room.

They'd made love, fumbling like teenagers, awkward and unsure of themselves after being apart for so long. It wasn't world shattering like it had been years ago, but it was… nice. As they lay together in the afterglow, Chibs felt happy, but he wasn't entirely content. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was missing.

Chibs had frowned as Fiona pulled away from him and climbed out of bed searching for her clothes. He had hoped she would want to sleep in his arms like she used to do. When she noticed his questioning look she gave him a tight-lipped smile.

"I'm going to go check on Kerrianne." She explained.

"Aye? Coming back?" He asked hopefully.

Fiona sighed making her way back to the small bed. She knelt on the edge to press a soft kiss to his cheek. She dressed and left without a word, never answering his question.

Now as he watched her examining the cup and saucer she held in her lap, seemingly avoiding his eye, he felt an uncomfortable tension building between them. He was struck by the thought that this wasn't how things were meant to be. They used to be able to talk to each other and laugh together about anything, no matter how trivial. It used to come effortlessly. This just felt strained.

"Fi, I need to ask you something." Chibs broke the silence.

Fiona gave her husband a curious look, "What is it, Filip?"

"What will you do if I kill, Jimmy?"

Fiona frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I mean do you want to get back together? Maybe move to Charming with Kerrianne? Try to pick up where we left off before?" Chibs explained, not really sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"You sweet boy, I'm not leaving Ireland. There's still too much to be done for the cause."

"What about Kerrianne? It's not safe here for her and I want a chance to get to know my daughter." Chibs pleaded.

"This is her home, Filip. She's a teenager… she's not going to want to leave all her friends behind. She stays with me. I can keep her safe." Fiona insisted.

"Do you expect me to stay here then?" Chibs asked.

"I don't expect you to do anything, Filip." Fiona sighed.

"Do you want me here, Fiona?" Chibs questioned softly, searching his wife's eyes for the answer.

Fiona met his gaze, understanding he was searching for something to give him hope that the love they'd once shared wasn't just ashes in the wind. She knew he was really asking 'Do you want me?' She could see remnants of the love he had for her, but the passion had waned over the years. All that remained was fondness and that wasn't enough to sustain a relationship like theirs.

"No. You belong with SAMCRO in Charming." She answered frankly.

Chibs let out a shaky breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He felt like a weight had been lifted from his chest. It hurt to think this was the end, but at least the feeling was mutual. If he couldn't have his wife at least he'd have closure.

"I guess we should be getting a divorce then."

Fiona looked at him like she'd just been slapped, "No."

"What?" Chibs looked at his wife in confusion.

"I may not an alter girl, Filip, but I'm still Catholic. There will be no divorce." She declared adamantly.

"What if you want to remarry?"

"I won't."

"What about me? What if I want to get married again?" Chibs asked in irritation.

"Are you thinking about getting married, Filip?" Fiona raised an accusing eyebrow.

Chibs was silent.

"This is about that girl… the mechanic, isn't it?"

Chibs gritted his teeth, "Maybe it is."

Anger flashed in Fiona's eyes, "If you want to screw around with her, by all means, you have my blessing, but I'm not giving you a divorce."

"I left her behind to try and make this work." He gestured between the two of them. "I figured I owed you that much, but if you don't want to be with me, I'm going to do whatever it takes to get her back. If she wants to tie the knot some day, I want to be able give her that. I don't want to fight with you on this, Fi."

"Then don't. I'm not risking eternal damnation so you can marry your little whore!" Fiona spat.

Chibs stared at his wife like she'd grown another head. What had happened to her? He'd never seen her like this or heard her voice filled with so much venom.

He felt the anger rise in his chest, "Don't you dare talk about Ali like that."

He stormed away, afraid of what he might do if Fiona continued to badmouth Ali. He didn't understand what had happened to Fiona, but the woman he was walking away from wasn't the beautiful, kindhearted woman he had married. He didn't know her at all. He felt the need to put as much distance between them as possible. He thanked god they were leaving Ireland in the morning.

* * *

Chibs stepped out of the small apartment, intent on heading to find the boys at the MC, but he stopped when he saw his Kerrianne sat at the base of the stairs. Her head was bobbing a little, so Chibs knew she probably was listening to her iPod. His face softened instantly. If there was anything he was going to miss about Ireland, it was his baby girl.

Kerrianne jolted out of her little world as he sat down next to him. She looked up at him with a little apprehension, but offered him a shy smile. She pulled out one of her ear buds and nervously tucked a strand of curly hair behind her ear.

"Hey, Da."

Chibs smiled, his chest puffing with a bit of pride when she called him that.

"Hey, baby."

Kerrianne gave him a bit of a look, "You alright?"

"Aye. Just had a wee tiff with your Ma." He explained.

"Oh," Kerrianne looked down at the iPod in her hands.

Chibs watched his daughter for a moment before asking, "You're happy here, right Luv?"

"Yeah…I mean I don't have much to compare it to, but its home, you know." Kerrianne nodded.

Chibs nodded understanding. Fiona was right; Kerrianne belonged here, even if he'd be happier to have her in Charming where he could protect her.

"Would if be alright with you if I came to visit you… I mean when this is all over?" Chibs asked curiously.

"I'd like that." Kerrianne smiled.

"Maybe you could even visit me in Charming. It's not Hollywood, but it's a sight sunnier than all this drizzly shite." Chibs smirked.

"Da! Thought you were supposed to be setting a better example for me." Kerrianne teasingly admonished.

"What can I say, I'm an old dog stuck in his foul-mouthed ways. Just don't go repeating what I say to your Ma." Chibs shrugged with a smile.

"So, are you and Ma gonna try to get back together…now Jimmy's gone?" Kerrianne asked softly.

"I thought there might have been a chance of that, but we're just too different now, Luv. We aren't the same people we used to be. I'll always love your Ma, but we aren't meant to be together anymore." Chibs explained.

Kerrianne frowned.

"Does that bother you, Kerrianne?" Chibs asked in concern.

"I don't know, Da. I mean it would have been nice, but I think I understand. I mean its not like things would really change."

Chibs nodded, glad his daughter seemed to be taking the news so well.

After a moment of contemplation Kerrianne turned to him, "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Before you came back, were you seeing someone?" She asked.

Chibs sighed unsure how to approach the subject with his teenage daughter.

"You don't need to tell me if you don't want to…" Kerrianne followed up.

"No its alright. There was someone, but it's a bit of a mess now."

"What's her name?" Kerrianne asked with an inquisitive smile.

"Ali." Chibs smiled as her smiling face came to the forefront of his mind.

God he missed her. Her smile... her laugh... just the way she threaded her fingers through his hair and stroked his scarred cheek drove him insane. He wanted her... he realized needed her.

"What happened?" Kerrianne probed further.

Chibs' frowned. That was a very loaded question. He chose his words wisely as he explained the situation to his little girl.

"We were getting close, not rushing anything, just enjoying getting to know one another when the van explosion sent me to the hospital. Your Ma came to visit and Ali walked away when she found out I had a wife. Ali's a strong believer in marriage and I hurt her by not being honest from the start. We were kinda thrown back together by other shit and even though I don't think she has fully forgiven me, I know she still cares about me. This trip has just made me realize how much she means to me too." Chibs elaborated.

"You love her, Da?" Kerrianne asked.

"Aye, I think I do." Chibs confirmed.

"Then you have to get her back." Kerrianne smiled.

"I'm going to try." Chibs agreed with newfound conviction knowing his daughter supported him.

* * *

The flight home had been long and uncomfortable. Chibs was glad when they finally pulled into the TM lot. He was happy to be home. Tig and Piney welcomed the crew back with smiles and open arms, but Chibs noticed instantly his girl wasn't there.

"Where is she, Tig?" He asked his brother as everyone headed towards the clubhouse.

"Ali?"

"No the fucking queen of England… yes Ali."

"She's on a pickup for me."

"Why didn't you send one of the prospects?"

"It was a repo gig that required a certain… skill set."

"You sent her on a repo alone?" Chibs asked, not liking the idea of her being anywhere without one of the boys, let alone a repo… owners could gets violent when they had their shit taken.

"She's not alone."

Chibs did a quick headcount of the boys, but was hard-pressed to find anyone missing.

"Who'd you send with her?"

"Umm about that…" Tig started to say, but was interrupted by the honking of an unhitched semi truck pulling into the yard.

The returning Sons were surprised to see such a big truck in their yard. Tig just smirked as the big rig came to a halt in the middle of the yard and Ali, wearing her signature pigtails, poked her head out of the driver side window.

"Hey Boys! Welcome back! Where do you want this thing, Tiggy?" She called out with a bright smile on her face.

All the boys burst into laughter at seeing their tiny Princess playing rig jockey. It just didn't make sense. Even Chibs found himself chuckling. She was certainly full of surprises.

"Park it against the back wall, Ali. We'll get to it later." Tig instructed.

With a nod, she pulled her head back into the cab and shifted the beast of a machine into gear. She proceeded to maneuver the semi into place like an old pro.

"You sent Ali to repo a big rig?" Chibs cocked an eyebrow at his dark-haired friend.

"Hey, she was the only one who knew how to drive one of those damn things." Tig held up his hands defensively, "And she took Vince with her, so she was perfectly safe."

Chibs scowled, "Who the fuck is Vince?"

"Umm…" Tig didn't quite know how to answer that.

Chibs snapped his head up as he heard someone laughing over by the semi. A tall, stocky man had climbed down from the passenger seat and moved round to the driver side of the truck where Ali was struggling to climb down from the cab. She was just too short to reach the foot rungs and the asshole was laughing at her.

"Its not funny, Vince! Help me get down, now!" She whined.

"Alright, babe. Hang on." Vince snickered.

Babe? Chibs frowned, watching as Vince reached up and grabbed Ali by the hips to ease her down to the ground. His hands were far to close to cupping her ass for Chibs' liking. Ali turned in the guy's arms feigning annoyance. Vince just smirked, tightened his arms around her waist and leaned down to place a kiss on Ali's pouting lips. Chibs watched him pull back and tuck a strand of hair behind Ali's ear almost lovingly. Ali was blushing so prettily it made Chibs' heart constrict in his chest.

"What the hell had happened while I was in Belfast?" Chibs asked Tig.

"Her ex was released from prison." Tig paused when Chibs swore under his breath. "Costa lost track of him, so he sent Ali a bodyguard… didn't think we had the manpower to protect his Princess. She was hurting after you left and she sort of has a past with Vince… Shit just kinda happened." Tig tried to explain. "What about you and Fiona?"

"We're over, brother, but Fi won't give me a fucking divorce. Perfect time for her to develop Catholic morals."

"Shit, sorry man." He looked back to Ali, "I guess you were expecting her to still be waiting for you?"

Chibs shook his head, "She told me I was making the right choice to do right by Fi, but she warned me she wouldn't be waiting around… I still kinda hoped she would."

"Well hopefully she'll come to her senses and kick Blondie to the curb."

"Don't like the guy?" Chibs inquired.

"He's a bit of an ass and pretty boys make me nervous." Tig admitted.

"Do they now? Make you a little tingly inside, Tiggy?" Chibs mocked.

"Shut the fuck up, they're coming this way." Tig chastised.

Chibs looked up at Ali and Vince walking towards them holding hands. She met his eye and dropped Vince's hand in an instant to rush toward Chibs and throw her arms around his neck.

"I'm glad you're home." She whispered against his neck.

Chibs closed his eyes and sighed as he inhaled her lavender and vanilla scent, one hand coming up to cradle the back of her head and the other arm wrapping around her waist to pull her even closer to him.

"I've missed you, Luv." He whispered back.

They must have been holding each other longer what was considered 'normal' for friends because Vince cleared his throat in annoyance and destroyed the moment. Ali pulled away, but Chibs was reluctant to let her go. He kept a hand on her lower back as she turned to introduce the European Assassin.

"Um...Vince, this is Chibs."

Chibs noticed curiously as Vince's eyes widen in recognition of his name. He wondered if his girl had been talking about him while he'd been gone.

"Chibs this is Vince... from back home. He's…" Ali tried to explain.

"…Her boyfriend." Vince finished for her grabbing Ali's hand possessively and tugging her away from the scarred Scotsman's touch.

Chibs glared as he appraised the young man in front of him. Vince was tall, young and handsome. He looked like the type of guy Ali should be with. Chibs instantly hated him for that.

"Pleasure." Chibs drawled sarcastically, not bothering to hide his distain for the younger man.

Ali gave him a curious look, "Everything alright, Chibs?"

"No, Luv, its not. Could we talk?"

"Babe…" Vince interrupted causing Chibs to stiffen in irritation at the younger man's choice of nickname, "The concert..." He reminded her condescendingly.

Ali sighed and offered Chibs an apologetic look, "Sorry, Chibs. I've gotta go. Why don't you come over next Saturday? I'll make dinner and we can talk then. Say around five?"

"Fine, Luv." Chibs huffed.

Ali offered him a small smile as Vince dragged her away to his bike. Chibs ground his teeth as he watched the asshole help her climb onto his bike. As they drove out of the TM lot all Chibs could think was that should have been him she clung to.

He'd royally fucked up. He just hoped he hadn't lost Ali for good.

* * *

"No, Vince. I'm not going back. This is my home now." Ali argued as she parked her black open top jeep wrangler at the edge of the military cemetery.

"But what about us? Our friends and family?"

"I have all the friends and family I need right here."

"The Sons are not your family, Ali."

"That right. All of my family is dead."

"Ali, come on... Thats not fair."

"If you want whatever this is between us to continue you are just going to have to accept that I'm part of SAMCRO and I am not leaving Charming."

Ali hopped out of the jeep and grabbed a bouquet of white roses from the back seat. She stomped off towards Kip's gave. Even amidst row upon row of identical military tombstones, Ali found her brother with ease, the way engraved in her memory from her bi-weekly visits since the day they had laid him to rest with one of the biggest gatherings of bikers coming to paid their respects to the fallen prospect. The thought of so many people honoring Kip still brought tears to her eyes.

Every other Sunday, at ten in the morning, she would sit in front of his grave marker and talk to him like he was still there. She hoped he would have the answers she needed, but if even if he did, he was keeping them to himself. It was more of a therapeutic exercise than anything and it helped her feel like he was still with her somehow.

This morning, Ali was surprised to find a single red rose leaning against her baby brother's final resting place. There was a card tied to the long stem, dangling and twisting invitingly in the gentle breeze. Ali dropped to her knees, gently placing her own floral offering to the side, as she reached for the mysterious card. Her hands trembled as she turned it over, the color draining from her face as she read the blood-colored script:

_Don't cry, Princess. You'll be joining your brother soon enough._

–_T._

Ali dropped the card like she'd been burnt. Vince caught up to her and noticed something was off.

"Ali?"

She looked up at him with intense terror reflecting in her eyes.

"Ali, what is it?" Vince asked concerned.

"He's here," She whispered.

"Who, babe?"

"Tony…he's in Charming. He knows where I am."

* * *

That night, Vince waited until Ali was asleep before slipping out onto the back deck to call Costa.

"Boss?"

"Yeah?"

"Tony's in Charming," Vince said bluntly.

"Have you seen him?" Costa asked curiously.

"No but he left a threatening note on Ali's brother's grave." Vince explained.

"Shit," Costa growled, "We have to get her out of there."

"She's not listening to me. She doesn't want to leave this shit hole." Vince lamented.

"Have you given her the ring?" Cost inquired

Vince sighed, "It seems too soon. I don't think she'll buy it if I try."

"I don't pay you to think. We're running out of time. Give her the damn thing and bring her home." Costa snapped.

"We might have another problem, Sir." Vince continued.

"What kind of problem?" Costa asked in dangerously low tone.

"The SAMCRO boys are back from Ireland."

"So?" Costa sounded unimpressed.

"It would appear she has feeling for one of them." Vince tried to elaborate.

"Who is she fucking? You or this other guy?" Cost asked condescendingly.

"Umm… Me, sir." Vince stuttered.

"Then he isn't a problem. Bring my girl home with a goddamned ring on her finger before the end of the week, or Tony won't be the only one I'll be hunting."

Vince swallowed hard, "Understood, sir."

"Call me when it's done." Costa instructed.

The line went dead and Vince hung up on his end, running a shaky hand over his braided hair. Only an idiot would cross Costa but, after seeing Ali's reaction to Chibs, he wasn't sure he could pull this off. He had to act fast before the scarred biker got in the way. Ali was his now and he couldn't let her go… his life depended on her saying one little word… 'yes.'

* * *

Chibs was overcome with a profound sense of relief and satisfaction as he watched Jimmy O.'s body crumple to the ground wearing the same smile he'd given Chibs many years before. Chibs watched the Irishman bleed out on the dusty gravel of the desolate highway shoulder. At last he had justice for him and his girls.

He looked over at the pale-coloured sedan in time to see Opie blow Stahl's brains out. The gash finally got what was coming to her for causing Donna's death. Grabbing Stahl's file and using Jimmy's blood to mark the back window of the sedan to indicate the IRA, the Sons cleared out of the crime scene and signaled the prospects to let the other boys, already in custody and on their way to jail in a paddy wagon, know the job had been done.

It was over for now.

As he rode back to town, Chibs let his mind drift to the only person he wanted to see right now… Ali. They were finally going to be able to talk tonight. Ever since he'd returned from Ireland, he'd been so caught up in finding Jimmy and dealing with Stahl, he'd barely seen her.

He hated that he'd been more or less forced to accept her relationship with Vince. There was just something about the guy that rubbed Chibs the wrong way, more than just the fact that Vince was fucking his girl. At least he'd protected Ali. For that alone Chibs was thankful, but he was home now and he was more than capable of taking care of his girl.

Chibs wasn't stupid enough to believe Ali would take him back right away, but he was in it for the long haul. He was willing to give her all the time she needed, but Vince had to go. Chibs didn't know if he could control his urge to eviscerate the blonde biker if he had to see him putting his hands on Ali on a reoccurring basis.

Chibs checked his watch and decided to head to the clubhouse for a shower and a change of clothes before he headed over to Ali's house. Wouldn't do him any favors to show up covered in blood, sweat and dirt. He needed to give her the best of him if he had any chance of getting her back and he was not about to disappoint.

He hoped she'd understand about Fiona's refusal to give him a divorce. He knew how much marriage meant to her, but he wasn't sure he could fight Fiona over a piece of paper. He didn't want to think about the damage that kind of dispute might have on his daughter. But if Ali could accept him and love him without the promise of a ring in her future, he'd lay his heart at her feet and do everything in his power to make her happy. She deserved nothing less.

It was almost four when Chibs cruised into Ali's quiet neighborhood. He knew he was early, but he hoped she wouldn't mind. He was desperate to see her, but he found himself halting his bike a block away from Ali's home. Ali was washing her bike in the driveway, wearing those little shorts that drove him crazy. The smile tugging on his lips quickly disappeared at Vince emerged from the garage, calling Ali's attention away from her bike.

Chibs watched in horror as the blonde man took Ali's hand in his with a thoughtful look on his face. He dropped to one knee in front of Ali and produced a small black box from his pocket. He opened it revealing something that glinted in the sunlight and held it out to the shocked little brunette. The fucker was proposing to her… he was giving her the one thing Chibs couldn't.

Chibs felt like his heart had been ripped from him chest, leaving behind a bloody gaping hole. He didn't have the strength to stick around to witness her answer. He turned his bike around and sped away from the quaint little street as fast as he could, thinking he'd lost Ali before he'd been given the chance to fight for her.

* * *

A/N: What do you think my darlings? Will Chibs just let the woman of his dreams walk away? Will Ali say yes or see through Vince's bullshit. Stay tuned. Next chapter to be posted later this week. Read and review... pretty please.

Much love.

MissAliVee


	11. Chapter 11

*****WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS DESCRIPTIONS OF VIOLENCE*****

* * *

Ali stared at Vince as he knelt before her holding out a ring.

"Marry me?" He asked hopefully.

She observed the ring for a moment, trying to process what was happening. It was a pretty ring, she'd give him that, but it didn't change the fact he was blindsiding her with the question.

"Why?" She asked suspiciously.

He stood, still clutching the ring, his face screwed up in confusion. It wasn't the answer he had been expecting.

"What do you mean why? I love you and want to marry you." He explained as if it were obvious.

Ali folded her arms over her chest with a frown, "You love me? We've been dating for less than a month."

"But we've known each other for years," Vince argued, his voice taking on an almost childish whine.

"As friends… if you can even call what we had friendly. What changed for you?"

Vince seemed to be stumbling over his thoughts trying to figure out the right thing to say, "I… I…"

Ali bristled, instantly picking up on his nervous tension. There was something he wasn't telling her.

"Vince, why are you asking me to marry you?" She demanded.

"I want to take care of you… you know… protect you." He stammered.

Ali's eyes narrowed as all the pieces fell into place, "Papa told you to do it, didn't he?"

"I…No… I…"

"Don't lie to me Vince!" Ali snapped.

Vince's shoulders slumped a little as he realized how screwed he was.

"Yeah… he did. He wants you to come home."

"And he's willing to forced his right hand to marry me to gets what he wants?" Ali asked cynically.

Vince sheepishly scratched the back of his neck, "He's worried about you."

Ali let out an exasperated huff, "I can't believe you guys!"

Ali suppressed the urge to scream as she turned away from the tall blonde and stormed into the house. Vince was hot on her heels, but he stopped in his tracks when she wheeled around and poked her finger accusingly into his broad chest.

"Why would you even go through with this bullshit plan, Vince?"

"I like you Ali… you're hot, sweet, smart, you can cook and you understand the lifestyle… I could do a hell of a lot worse." Vince held up his hands defensively.

"We'll don't I feel special," Ali deadpanned before continuing with a snarl. "What's Papa holding over you? What's he offering you as my fucking dowry?"

"He's planning on retiring in a few years and he's thinking about making me President. He figures I'd be less likely to fuck it up if I was married to you. Its kind of a win-win."

Ali couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Are you that deluded? Let me spell it out for you: I DON'T LOVE YOU!"

"Maybe you don't right now, but I think we could make it work, Ali," He tried to convince her. " You wouldn't have to worry about a thing. I'd treat you like a Princess… you could pop out a couple kids like you've always wanted. It could be great. Us being together is what's best for the club."

"But it's not what's best for me, you jackass! I want love, Vince! Not some fucking political pity proposal!" Ali snapped.

Vince narrowed his eyes on Ali, "This is about that Scottish prick, isn't it? I should have know something was up when you'd cry out for him in your sleep… Hell you screamed his name the first time we fucked… I let it go since you were plastered... You're hung up on him, aren't you? That's why you won't give me a chance. How could you want that scarred old bastard when you could have me?"

Ali glared at him, "Don't you ever talk about him like that! Chibs is ten times the man you will ever be, but this has nothing to do with him and everything to do with me not wanting to marry you because you're a lying, emotionally manipulative ass! You can tell Papa my answer is no! Get you're stuff and get the hell out of my house!"

"You're making a huge mistake, Princess."

"No, I'm not. Go home and tell Papa I'm not coming back. If I need protecting from Tony, the Son's have my back."

Vince frowned, but kept his thoughts to himself as he quickly pulled his shit together, shoving everything into his bag. He felt Ali glaring a hole in his back the entire time. Vince didn't quite know what to say as he headed back to the front door.

"Look, Ali, all this shit aside; I don't like the idea of leaving you alone with Tony still on the loose. Its my ass on the line if you get hurt." Vince argued weakly.

"Chibs will be here in half an hour, I'm not your problem any more." Ali huffed.

"Of course he will," Vince rolled his eyes. "Well I guess I'll see you around."

Ali watched his walk out the door, climb on his bike and ride away.

"Not if I can help it." She muttered to herself, closing the front door feeling like she'd just dodge a bullet.

Ali checked the time and figured she had a moment to call Gemma before Chibs was due to show up. She really needed some girl talk. She grabbed her cell phone from the kitchen island and wandered into the living room where she flopped onto her couch. She dialed the familiar number, smiling a little as the woman who she'd started seeing as a mother figure answered.

"Hey, baby."

"Hey, Gemma. Got a sec."

"Honey, I'm under house arrest. I've got nothing but time," Gemma chuckled. "What's up?"

"Vince just proposed," Ali huffed.

"What?" Gemma asked in surprise.

"Yeah… I know. Not what I was expecting to happen today." Ali huffed.

"By the sound of your voice I'm guessing you turned him down." Gemma smirked.

"Worse. I asked him why? I kinda wish I had just said no." Ali groaned.

"Why? What did he say?"

"Turns out this whole dating bullshit was Papa trying to get me to come home. He offered Vince the European Assassin Presidency to marry me. Love had nothing to do with it." Ali explained.

"That's fucked up, baby." Gemma gasped.

"I know."

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that."

"Meh… maybe its better it ended this way. Its not like I was in love with Vince either… there was absolutely no spark." Ali shrugged.

"Then why did you keep dating the asshole?" Gemma asked seriously.

"I guess I was desperate enough that I tried to convince myself it would get better… it never did." She tried to explain, but it sounded like a pathetic excuse even to her ears.

"Because you're still in love with Chibs, sweetheart."

Ali could almost hear the 'I told you so' smile in Gemma's voice.

"Why am I so hopeless, Gemma?" Ali sighed.

"You're not hopeless, Ali. You're in love and love tends to fuck with your head." Gemma assured her.

Ali whined, "But, Gemma, he's married."

"You're sounding like a broken record. So what if he's married? His marriage is over even if he doesn't have a judge's stamp of approval on a piece of paper to make it so. What's your big hang up with marriage, anyway?"

"I guess I just always wanted to do better than my parents did. They didn't have much of a relationship beyond a drunken exchange of genetic material. I want to do things right. I want a family, Gemma. I want a man in my life that actually gives a shit about me… that I can confide in…that I can trust and share all my disappointments and triumphs with. I want a man who will do anything his kids… who'll love me like crazy… who'll still give me butterflies when we're old and wrinkly. I just don't see that happening with a married man. Does that make any sense?" Ali tried to explain.

"I understand, sweetie. But you have to know Chibs loves you… he is that man… Fiona's just been fucking with his head. Don't give up on him." Gemma pleaded.

"I don't want to, but it hurts to think that the man I love belongs to someone else."

"It will work out. Just give be patient and give him a chance."

A knock at the door caused Ali to look up. She checked the time on her phone with a smile.

"Speak of the devil. I've gotta go, Chibs is here."

"Talk to him, Ali. Put it all on the table. I know you two can figure your shit out."

"Thanks, Gem."

"Anytime, baby. Come by for coffee tomorrow. I'm going crazy stuck in this house alone all day."

"I will I promise. Bye Gemma."

"Bye, hun."

Ali hung up and popped her phone on the coffee table, taking a deep breath. She pushed herself off the couch and headed to the front door to let Chibs in. She swung open the door; her smiling face instantly transformed into a pale mask of terror as a large hand shot out and grabbed her by the throat.

"Miss me, bitch?" Tony sneered, tightening his grip, constricting her airway as he forced her back into the house, shutting the door behind them.

Ali tried to scream, but Tony's grip just tightened around her throat reducing her voice to a wheezing rasp. He towered over her, all over-developed muscle and imposing bulk. She could tell he was high on something. The malicious glint in his dilated green eyes made her shudder in his grasp. She was going to make her suffer and then he was going to kill her.

"Shhh… Lover boy's gone now. You're all mine, Princess." Tony hissed as he pushed Ali against the wall

The impact of his shove was hard enough to send several hung picture frames crashing to the floor, scattering broken glass across the pristine hardwood floor. Ali tried to claw at Tony's hand as spots began to cloud her vision. She kicked and flailed, trying anything to get free, but he was too big and too strong. Ali knew she couldn't give up. She wasn't ready to die.

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted the ornate oriental vase sitting on the end her hall table. She inched her fingers towards it blindly, trying not give away her plan as Tony roughly grasped one of her breasts in his other hand. She ignored the humiliation and swallowed a gasp of relief as she felt the neck and rim of the vase under her fingertips.

Before Tony could react to her movement, Ali grasped the vase and swung it as hard as she could into the side of his head. The cheap ceramic shattered against his skull. He staggered sideways, blood dripping down the side of his face, matting with his short black hair. The blow wasn't powerful enough to do much damage, but it was enough to get Tony to release her.

Ali ran to the back door, ignoring the searing pain as shards of broken glass and vase dug into the soles of her bare feet. She made it through the sliding glass door and far enough into the yard to scream for help.

"Please! Somebody help me! He's trying to kill me!" Ali called out hoping someone would hear her.

Before she could get any further, Tony caught up to her. Not caring who might see him, he grabbed a handful of Ali's hair and wrenched her backward. Ali let out a painful cry as she lost her footing and fell to the ground. Her scalp was aflame as he yanked her roughly back to her feet and half dragged her back to the house, Ali struggling against him the entire way.

As they reached the sliding Ali was able to gouge Tony's face with her nails, leaving three deep, bleeding scratch marks down this cheek.

"You stupid bitch!" Tony howled, back-handing her across the face.

Tony's iron-grip on her elbow was the only thing that keeping her upright after his strike. Ali winced and tasted the blood as it seeped from her swelling split lip. He forced her back into the house, her bloody footprints marking a gruesome path as he dragged her into the kitchen.

Ali continued to fight him until Tony reared back and brought his fist down on Ali's right eye and cheek with a sicken crunch as his massive knuckles shattered bone and sent her flying back onto the hard tiled kitchen floor. Ali heard a tearing noise as she landed on her shoulder and let out an agony-filled scream. Pain radiated through her shoulder and swelling face. She found it almost impossible to see through her right eye.

She whimpered as Tony loomed over her prone form and taunted her, "You should know better than to run from me, Ali."

Ali gasped as he landed a kick against her ribs with his steel-toed boot.

"You belong to me!" He sneered.

Another kick caused Ali to hiss with pain. She found herself coughing up a small puddle of blood onto the kitchen floor. She knew there was a good chance she was bleeding internally. She instinctively curled into a fetal position in a futile attempt to protect herself as Tony relentlessly attacked her ribs.

All of a sudden the kicking stopped. Ali barely had a moment to look up at her attacker before his hands were on her again. Tony ripped her shirt from her body, leaving her in her plain black bra and shorts. He took a moment to admire his handiwork as bruises had already started to bloom along sides. A grotesque grin split his face. Ali knew that look. He was enjoying this.

Ali's eyes widened as his hands dropped to his belt, sliding it from his belt loops with a slow torturous motion that reminded Ali more of a striptease. Tony's intensions were anything but sexy as he flipped her onto her stomach.

"You seem to have forgotten your manners, Princess. It seems you need a reminder." He mocked her as he brought the belt down on her exposed back.

Leather and skin collided with in nauseating snap. Ali wanted to bite her tongue… to not give Tony the satisfaction of hearing her cries, but she was too weak and the pain was overwhelming. She screamed and cried until her throat was raw and her voice was gone as he whipped her.

Tony took sick pleasure in adding to Ali's collection of scars… ever single one was a gift from him… marking her and reminding her that she was his to do with as he pleased… he owned her. He felt his cock harden with every crack and snap of his belt.

The evil smirk remained as he dropped the bloody belt to the floor. Ali trembled in shock, afraid to move and unsure she'd have the strength if she tried. She felt so weak. Everything felt damaged. The feeling of her own blood dripping warmly down her side and the cool tile pressing against her bare stomach and chest made her cringe.

Ali could hear Tony rifling through one of the kitchen drawers. Her eyes flickered with dread as she heard him pull a butcher knife from her sharpening block with a deafening _shinkt. _In an instant she felt that cool steel against her back. He was caressing her with the knife, almost tenderly, smearing it through her pooling blood like a paintbrush through watercolor. She felt Tony slide the blade under her bra straps, slicing the ruined piece of fabric until it fell from her broken body.

Tony put the knife down for a moment to flip Ali onto her back. The beaten girl hissed as her raw back pressed into the hard tile. Tony leered at her naked breasts, once pale flesh now splashed with the vibrant crimson of her own blood. He resisted the urge to touch her as he picked up the knife again.

Leaning over Ali, Tony inhaled the unique sent of her floral body wash mixed with the metallic tang of blood as if it were the world most powerful aphrodisiac. He licked his lips as he slid the knife up the outer edge of her thigh and under her shorts and panties. Ali felt his heated breath against her face as he cut away the only remaining fabric hiding her body from his disturbing gaze. He tossed the material away leaving her completely exposed.

Ali felt tears well in her eyes as he dropped the knife to savagely cup her dry sex.

"You miss this, Princess?" He taunted caressing her folds brutally.

Ali gritted her teeth and steeled her against his unwanted touch.

Not getting the reaction he wanted out of her, Tony bit into her shoulder. She screamed as he teeth tore into her sensitive flesh, drawing blood. He smirked against her skin, lapping greedily at the newly created wound with his tongue.

"You taste so sweet, Princess. You still know how to get me hard. I think I'm going to fuck you bloody before I kill you." He whispered menacingly.

Ali mustered what little strength she had left to thrash against him. If she couldn't escape, she'd rather die than let him rape her. She gasped in relief as she somehow managed to connect her shin with his testicles. Tony recoiled with a pained howl as his hard-on shriveled away. He grabbed himself as he sat back on his heels panting through the pain.

Ali had already suffered too many injuries and blood loss to capitalize on the situation, but she allowed herself a small, satisfied smirk. Tony may take her life, but he wouldn't be taking her body any time soon.

Tony reclaimed the knife and glared down at her, "You'll regret that, cunt!"

Ali let out a startled gasp as he sunk the blade into the soft flesh of her pelvis. Tony leaned over her as he slowly pulled the knife out of her, prolonging her agony as long as possible.

"Always wanted children, didn't you?" He sneered as he stabbed at her pelvis again. "Wanted to feel a life growing inside you?"

Ali whimpered in pain as he withdrew again.

He leaned closer to her face so he could whisper menacingly into her ear, "That's never going to happen, Princess. I'm going to kill you…" He plunged the blade into her a third time. "…And the only thing you'll ever feel in your womb is this fucking knife."

"Why don't you just get it over with?" Ali hissed through the pain.

She was beyond being in shock. She had already accepted that she was going to die naked on her kitchen floor at the hands of her sadistic, junkie ex… that she'd never get say goodbye to her friends or tell Chibs she loved him… but she wasn't going to let Tony taunt her.

"I had hoped to have a little more fun with you, but who am I to deny a lady her death wish." Tony declared with mock-chivalry.

Leaving the knife embedded in Ali's lower abdomen, Tony wound his massive hands around her slender neck and began to squeeze the life from her tiny body. He leaned over hear to apply more pressure to her throat.

Ali gritted her teeth, resolving to take the bastard down with her. It took all her energy to wrap her fingers around the knife hilt and pull it from her body. She twisted it and rammed it into Tony's gut.

"There, now we can share the experience." Ali rasped, smiling as Tony's blood gushed hotly over her fingers.

Tony grunted in surprise as he pulled away from her and starred down at the knife shock. He let out a rage filled snarl and grabbed the sides on Ali's head in both of his large hands. He rammed her head back into the flooring, denting the tile with the intensity of his thrust.

Ali knew nothing more as the world around her went black.

Satisfied with the scarlet halo forming from the back of Ali's head, Tony stood and ripped the knife from his body. He quickly snagged a dishtowel and applied pressure to wound with a hiss. He grinned down at his victim deciding on the spot to burn her precious house to the ground.

Tony grabbed the first bottle of flammable liquid he could find under her kitchen sink and doused her lovely wood dining table. He pulled a pack of matches from his pocket. He tore one off to strike and light the rest of he pack. He tossed the flaming pack onto the table with a gleeful look in his eyes as the entire thing burst into angry blue and orange flames that leapt towards the ceiling.

At the sound of approaching sirens, Tony slipped out the back door and disappeared into the early evening twilight as smoke billowed from the quaint little home he left in his wake.

* * *

Chibs didn't know how long he had been driving before he pulled up in front of Gemma and Clay's large home. He had hoped the drive would help him make some sense of how he was feeling, but the road didn't have any answers for him. He hoped Gemma might instead.

He wasn't sure what he was going to tell the SAMCRO Queen, but he knew he needed her advice… or at least a friendly ear while he bitched about how he'd lost the woman he loved to the big blonde bastard.

Chibs felt like a first class idiot. He'd told Ali he wanted to try and make things work with Fiona. He hadn't told her he loved her. He had no right to expect her to wait for him when he couldn't promise her anything. Hell… she understood. She encouraged him to reclaim his family even though he could tell it was killing her inside. He had no claim to her and now she belong to someone else… and it hurt like a bitch.

Within a few long strides he was at Gemma's front door knocking loudly. He let out huff of relief when she answered with a surprised look on her face.

"Chibs? What are you doing here? I thought you were with Ali?" She asked in confusion.

"She's probably fucking her new fiancé right now," Chibs grumbled bitterly.

Gemma wasted no time smacking him in the side of the head.

"Damn it, Gemma! What was that for?" He whined trying to rub away the sting of the unexpected strike.

"For being an idiot!" Gemma snapped.

"What did I do?" Chibs moaned.

"I'm guessing you saw Vince propose?" Gemma asked knowingly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Chibs raised his eyebrows, "Aye. How'd you know that?"

"Ali called me," Gemma explained dismissively. "I guess you didn't stick around to see her tear into him for it did you?"

"She did what?" Chibs asked in confusion.

"She was blindsided by the proposal. She made Vince explain himself. She didn't like his answer so she kicked him out."

"So she's not gonna marry the bastard?" Asked in stunned amazement.

Gemma smirked, "No. She's not. Poor thing's in love with you, you dumb Scot. She was only dating Vince because she was convinced you didn't want her… that you'd go running back to Fiona. She was trying to get over you, but it obviously didn't work. Her heart wasn't in it… it already belongs to you. She misses you."

Chibs felt his heart swell pleasantly in his chest. Ali loved him. He still had a chance.

"If you want her you have to fix things. That little girl has been through hell. She needs a Son to take care of her… fight for her… she needs you, Chibs." Gemma elaborated.

"I'm not letting her get away again." Chibs agreed as he gave Gemma a quick peck on the cheek. "Thanks Gem, you're an angel."

"Go get her, honey!" Gemma called out encouragingly with a wave as Chibs dashed down the path to her driveway. "Make sure to let her out of bed long enough to give me a call!"

Chibs chuckled as he climbed on his bike and yelled back to the SAMCRO Queen, "I'm not making any promises!"

Chibs couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he rode back to Ali's house. He found himself speeding just so he could get there sooner. He hoped she wouldn't be too mad at him for not showing up for dinner like they had originally planned, but he would gladly endure that wrath if it meant he could hold her in his arms again.

He frowned as he turned down Ali's street and was met with flashing lights and a crowd of people gathered around a police barricade. The blood froze in his veins as he realized what everyone was looking at. Emergency vehicles and personnel littered the normally quiet little street and Ali's house was engulfed in flames.

* * *

A/N: Phew… that was a doozy of a chapter to write. I hope the violence hasn't offended anyone too much… but honestly if you've watched SOA you shouldn't be that shocked by it. Not going to give away any spoilers… what fun would that be? So read and review and stay tuned.

Until next time.

All my love.

MissAliVee


	12. Chapter 12

Chibs nearly dropped his Dyna on his leg in his haste to get through the gathered spectators and past the police barricade.

"Ali!" He yelled at the top of his lungs as he waded through the crowd. "Ali!"

He hopped over the wooden barrier and tried to run towards the burning building, but a rather large officer quickly caught him. The officer's iron grip on his arm held him back as he was forced to watch Ali's house burn.

"Hold it, Buddy."

"I'm not your Buddy. Let me go! That's my Ali's house!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you get any closer, sir." The officer informed him.

"Please! I've gotta find her." Chibs struggled desperately to get free of the officer's grasp.

The officer gave him a sympathetic frown, "Look, I understand you're worried about your girlfriend, but this is a crime scene. You need to wait behind the barricade and let us do our job."

Chibs wanted to punch the man in the face and run into the burning building to find her. He knew it was stupid and dangerous, but he didn't care. Those plans were dashed the instant the home's roof gave out a loud creaking moan before collapsing in on itself with a deafening thud. Chibs knew if Ali had still been in there, there was no way they'd be able to save her now.

He felt numb. He didn't feel the gentle push and pull on his arm as the officer guided him back to the safety of the barrier.

"Wait here, sir and I'll ask if anyone knows about your girlfriend. Ali, right?" The officer asked calmly, taking note Chibs' almost catatonic state as he watched the flames climb higher into the night.

Chibs nodded, never taking his eyes off the burning house as the officer walked away. Ali couldn't be dead. He wanted to deny it, but his mind was too ready to assume the worst. He didn't know what to do. He felt so lost.

He was pulled from his thoughts when someone tugged on the bottom of his kutte. He looked down to find a little Hispanic boy looking up at him.

"What is it, kid?" Chibs asked gruffly.

"They took Miss. Ali to the hospital a little while ago." The little boy explained timidly.

Chibs stared at the boy with wide thankful eyes. Ali was alive. He resisted the urge to hug him as he knelt down to his level.

"Was she alright?"

The boy shook his head, "I don't think so, mister."

"What happened?" Asked trying to stay calm for the sake of the boy.

"I live with my Abuela next door. We heard Miss Ali screaming so we called the police. We saw smoke coming from her kitchen before they got here. They got her out before the fire got too big. But she looked real bad."

Chibs felt his heart constrict. He had to get to the hospital. He had to find her. He hated the idea of her being hurt and alone.

"Thanks, kid." Chibs said as he ruffled the boy's hair.

The little boy nodded and ran back to his grandmother, who was watching him expectantly. Chibs took off running back to his bike. He ignored the tearing burn in his arms as he wrenched it upright. He started it up quickly and sped off in the direction of the hospital, mentally willing Ali to hang on.

* * *

Chibs stormed into the emergency room and marched up to the intake desk. The receptionist was a large woman wearing far too much makeup. She gave him a bored look as he approached, which grated on his last nerve.

"Can I help you?" She asked in a monotone voice.

"I'm looking for Alexandra Brooks? She should would have been brought in by paramedics within the last hour." Chibs asked, his Scottish accent thickening the panic he was trying hard to control.

"Could you speak, English, sir?" The large woman asked with a roll of her eyes.

Chibs stared at her in disbelief, waiting to yell at her that he was speaking English and she was just a daft cow, but chose to speak slower so the moronic woman would understand, "Alexandra Brooks?"

"Are you a relative?"

"No..She's… She's supposed to be my Old Lady." Chibs tried to explain, "Please I need to know if she's alright."

"I'm sorry, but we can only divulge patient details to next of kin. I'm pretty sure 'supposed to be your old lady' doesn't put you into that category. If she's not family or legally your wife I can't tell you anything." The woman insisted, seeming to take some sort of pleasure in lording the legalities over his head.

Chibs wanted to rage at the woman. How dare she give him attitude when the woman he loved could be dying? No, Ali wasn't his wife, but she had somehow become everything to him. He needed to see her. He knew he'd be lost if he lost her. Before he had a chance to demand to speak to the wretched receptionist's supervisor, Tara rounded the corner and spotted him.

"Chibs? What are you doing here?" She asked, concern bleeding into her soft voice.

"Tara, thank God! Something happened to Ali. I think someone attacked her and set her house on fire to cover their tracks. Paramedics brought her here but this lovely woman won't tell me what's going on with my girl because we're not kin." Chibs knew he was rambling, but he was desperate for answers.

Tara narrowed her eyes on the receptionist, "Bernice, Ali and Chibs is part of my family. Do you understand?"

"Whatever you say, Dr. Knowles." Bernice sized up the biker with a disapproving glare.

"Get me Alexandra Brooks' file." Tara demanded.

The receptionist gave her a 'bitch please' look that caused Tara to snap, "Now or I'll report you to Margret!"

That seemed to light a fire under Bernice's fat ass. In an instant Tara had Ali's intake file in her hands. Tara paled as she read through the preliminary list of injuries. She looked up at Chibs who was watching her with frightened, pleading eyes. Tara sighed and steeled against the emotions threatening to engulf her. She needed to be strong right now… for Chibs and for Ali. She had to play the role of doctor first and shelf being their friend for now.

"Follow me." She instructed as she lead the way down a hall out of the emergency room into the main hospital atrium.

Chibs followed light a lost puppy. He started to get nervous when the young doctor didn't speak. He couldn't take the silence.

"Is she alright, Tara?" He finally asked.

"She's in surgery." Tara explained as she let Chibs into a small private waiting room. "According to the paramedics, she sustained multiple injuries and lost a lot of blood. Wait here. I'm check on their progress and see what else I can find out about her condition."

Chibs nodded and she left without a word. As the door clicked closed behind her, Chibs sunk into one of the chairs in the corner. He let out a ragged breath and let his shoulders hunch forward. He dropped his head into his hands and tugged almost painfully at his greying hair, trying to take his mind off the crippling pain in his chest.

He slid one of his hands under the collar of his shirt to tug his large crucifix free. He stared down at the large weathered wooden cross in his hands. He'd never been a good catholic boy, but he still took comfort in the thought that there was a high power looking out for them, ready to forgive their sins if they only asked for absolution. He gripped the cross a little tighter as he let his tears fall down his scarred cheeks.

Losing Ali to another man was one thing, but losing her to death was unimaginable. The thought of never seeing her smile or her eyes sparkling with laughter again… never being able to hold her in his arms… to never get the chance to tell her he loved her… he didn't want to think about a world where Ali didn't exist… he didn't want to live there.

* * *

Chibs was thankful Tara had left him in a private room. He was able to pour out his grief without worrying about prying eyes. He was all cried out by the time the young doctor reappeared. The grim look on her face stopped the air in his lungs and he automatically feared the worst.

"Is she…?" He asked pleadingly, afraid to say the word in case it would make it real.

He let out a sigh of relief when Tara shook her head, "She's alive. We lost her once on the operating table, but they were able to bring her back."

Chibs choked back a sob, realizing just how close he came to losing her, "Will she be alright?"

Tara sat on the edge of the coffee table in front of the Son and paused to choose her words carefully, "She made it through surgery and they're moving her up into recovery now, but they're still concerned about her head trauma." She stopped to regain her composure before continuing, "The force of the blow should have killed her. Her brain is still very fragile. Chibs… there's a good chance she won't wake up after the anesthesia wears off."

Chibs tried to process what the doctor was telling him. He'd spent enough time as a medic in the past to be able to read between the lines.

"She'll be in a coma?" He asked as he put two and two together.

"More than likely. It's the most common result of this kind of head injury." Tara nodded.

"But she'll wake up eventually, won't she, Tara?" Chibs asked tentatively, fearing the answer she would give him.

Tara sighed and took one of his hands in hers, giving it a comforting squeeze, "It's hard to say for sure. There is still so much we don't understand about the human brain and how it heals. It could be a matter of hours, days, weeks or even years before she wakes up, if she wakes up at all. I'm sorry I can't give you anything better than a maybe."

Chibs found little comfort in Tara's non-committal answer, but appreciated her gentle bedside manner. He let go of her hand to run his fingers through his hair and lean back in his chair. Emotional exhaustion was starting to get the better of him, but he pressed on. He had to know.

"What the hell happened to her, Tara?"

Tara winched, wishing she could spare him the details. She had been shocked and sickened when the surgeon had relayed to her what the little mechanic had endured. It was nothing short of torture and the surgeon was surprised she had even made it to the hospital.

"She suffered a shattered orbital bone, six fractured ribs, a dislocated shoulder, a crushed larynx and trachea… the result of strangulation… three stab wounds to her lower abdomen and a fractured skull… which is causing the coma. She was brutalized, Chibs." Tara shuddered as she ready through Ali's laundry list of injuries.

Chibs cringed and let out a shaky breath and ran a hand through his hair. He didn't know what to say.

"Jesus…" He hissed.

Tara gave him a questioning look, "Do you know who could have done this to her?"

Chibs nodded, "He ex tried to kill her before… it's why she came to Charming. The bastard just got out of prison. That blonde asshole, Vince, was supposed to be protecting her." He was suddenly hit with a horrible realization; "She probably thought she was safe because I was going to be there… I should have been there… Shit! Tara, this is my fault."

Chibs groaned and buried his face in his hands. He was glad Tara didn't try to placate him with false words of encouragement and assurance. His Ali was clinging to life because he was too much of a coward to not have punched the Vince in the face for even thinking of taking Ali from him. He should have been the one to kick the Viking jerk to the curb. He should have put her first… told her how he felt the moment he got home from Ireland. There were a lot of things he should have done… but hindsight was twenty-twenty and none of it would help him now.

"When can I see her?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Tara gave him a small supportive smile; "I'll come get you when she'd been moved to a private room."

Chibs nodded dejectedly at the thought of more waiting… more time he wasn't spending with Ali.

"Do you want me to call anyone?" Tara asked awkwardly.

Chibs thought for a moment. He wished the majority of the boys weren't in Stockton. He could really use their support right about now.

He shook his head uncertainly, "I don't know what good it'll do but can you tell Gemma?"

Tara nodded and left him alone with his thoughts. He felt utterly helpless. He wondered briefly if this was how Ali felt after the car bomb had nearly killed him. He hated the feeling. He just wished there was something… anything he could do to fix it… to bring her back to him… but he knew it was out of his hands.

He'd be stuck in this awful emotional limbo until she woke up and he could look her in the eyes and tell she was going to be okay. He swore to himself he'd claim her as his Old Lady and keep her safe; even if he had to wrap her up in cotton wool to do it. He wouldn't risk losing her again. He loved her too much.

She just had to wake up.

Chibs lost track of time as he focused on the grooves he was digging into his chair's armrest with his fingernails. The nervous tension was burning a hold in his stomach and leaving a foul taste in his mouth. He was never a very patient person… especially where his friends and family were concerned. He wished he could rage like a petulant child, throw things… break things, but he couldn't risk being thrown out of the hospital for having a temper tantrum.

He looked up as the door to the small room opened. His face fell a little as he watched Gemma, Unser and Piney walk in. He had been hoping it was Tara coming to take him to see his girl.

He stood as Gemma rushed towards him and pulled him into a fierce motherly embrace.

"How is she?" Gemma asked as she pulled back from the Scot.

Chibs really didn't want to have to explain Ali's condition. He didn't really want to talk to anyone at all. He just wanted to see his girl. He let out a breath, knowing Gemma deserved more than his silence. She cared about Ali too.

"I don't really know…haven't see her yet. She made it through surgery but the docs don't know if she'll wake up." He ignored Gemma's gasp and watering eyes as he forced himself to continue almost robotically, "The head trauma should have killed her, but she's hanging on."

He was trying to bury his feelings as he explained everything to his friends. He knew if he actually thought about what he was telling them, he might break down again.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart." Gemma pulled him back into her arms.

"Thanks for being here, Gem. How'd you get around the whole ankle bracelet?" Chibs found himself asking curiously as he pulled away from the SAMCRO Queen.

"This constitutes a family emergency. Wayne's acting as my official chaperone. I couldn't sit at home knowing Ali was here hurting." Gemma explained.

Chibs nodded his thanks to the retired police chief, "Thanks. I really appreciate it. All of you."

Unser just waved him off, "Think nothing of it, Chibs."

Piney clapped his brother on the shoulder, "You want me to try and get word to the boys in Stockton?"

"Aye. Tig would want to know. I'm sure they'll want a piece of this Tony fucker. Maybe they can get a message to Costa through his boys on the inside." Chibs nodded.

Gemma frowned, "You sure that's a good idea? Costa was behind the whole proposal thing."

"What?" Chibs growled dangerously.

Gemma shook her head, "Costa was trying to manipulate Ali into going back to him… offering her the life and family she always wanted. He was forcing Vince to marry her. I guess he never thought she's have feelings for someone else. Ali figured it out and sent Vince back to Costa with a big fat 'no.'"

"All the more reason the bastard should know. He's just as guilty as I am." Chibs admitted bitterly.

"Chibs, this is not your fault." Gemma argued.

"I didn't fight for her, Gemma! I was a fucking coward and it nearly got her killed!" Chibs shook as he was consumed with rage and self-loathing, "I should have been there." He hissed through gritted teeth as his eyes began to water.

They were interrupted by a light knock on the door. Tara poked her head into the waiting room. She seemed oblivious to the tension as the rooms inhabitants looked to her with anticipation.

"Chibs you can see her now." She offered the distraught son with a soft smile.

Chibs was immediately at the door waiting for the young doctor to lead the way.

Gemma stepped forward to ask hopefully, "Can we go with him?"

Tara shook her head, "We're going to have to limit visitor s for the first twenty-four hours. I got them to make an exception for Chibs. I'll come back to talk to you when I've shown him the way."

"Thanks, baby." Gemma pressed a kiss to Tara's cheek.

She watched with a sad smile as Tara ushered the Scottish Son from the small waiting room.

* * *

Chibs followed the brunette doctor numbly through a maze of hospital corridors until she pushed her way into a private room in the intensive care unit. She held the door open for him as he cautiously walked into Ali's room.

He barely recognized the small woman in the hospital bed. Between the bruising and the bandages he could barely tell it was his Ali. Her head was wrapped liberally and one eye was covered with a protective shield. She had been intubated to help her breath despite her damaged throat, but she didn't need a machine to breathe for her. She was on oxygen, tube running along her bruised cheeks and tucking behind her ears. She had one arm in a sling, while the other rested limply at her side, hooked up to an IV. Her skin was mottled with an unsettling kaleidoscope of bruises. Chibs knew there were more injuries hidden under the sterile sheets tucked tightly around her.

He couldn't get over how small she looked. She wouldn't have stood a chance against someone Chucky's size, let alone one of Costa's former goons. Ali didn't deserve any of this. Chibs felt his hands clench into fists. He seethed at the idea of any man laying their hands on her and causing her pain. He let his mind wander to a darker place, imagining what he'd do to Tony when he found him. What he'd done to Jimmy would seem like a blessing in comparison.

Tara's hand on his shoulder brought him back to the present, "I've already talked to administration. You can stay as long as you want."

"Thanks for everything, Tara."

Chibs wandered over to Ali's bedside. He wanted so badly to touch her, to make sure she was really there, but he was scared she'd shatter like a broken porcelain doll barely held together with superglue. He just stood there, watching her breath with a noticeable rasp and wheeze as her chest rose and fell.

"Is she in any pain?" He asked softly.

Tara shook her head, "She'd heavily medicated."

Chibs slid into the chair placed by the bed, "Tell me the truth… what are her chances?"

Tara gave him a reassuring smile, even though his back was to her and his focus entirely on the sleeping girl, "She made it this far. If she wants to wake up she will. Her brain just needs time to rest and heal."

Chibs mustered up the courage to reach for Ali's hand. He marveled at how cool her fingers felt against his palm.

"Try talking to her, Chibs." Tara encouraged.

"Will she hear me?"

Tara nodded, "Some coma patients wake up swearing they heard everything while they were sleeping. It might help guide her back."

Chibs sighed. He'd do anything to get her back. He brought her hand to his lips and brushed a kiss against her pale knuckles.

"Ali, Luv, I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can you have to keep fighting." Chibs spoke softly with emotion flooding his voice.

Tara slipped from the room unnoticed, giving the Scottish Son and his girl some much-needed privacy.

Chibs continued to talk to Ali, willing her to hear him, "Ali… I was a fool to think Fiona and I could try to make our marriage work after so many years apart. I should have told you I loved you and made you mine. But I left you with no promises and I understand why you didn't wait. Coming home and finding you with the bloody fucking blonde piece of shit damn near broke me. I knew I'd fucked up and I wanted to fix things. I thought I might still have a chance… until he proposed. I was there, you know. I saw him give you that ring and all I could think was he was giving you want you really wanted… what I couldn't give you. I was too chicken-shit to do anything about it… I ran away thinking I'd lost you for good. I didn't know you'd say no. I didn't know you'd kick him out thinking I'd be there to protect you when he was gone. I'm so sorry, Luv," He chocked back a sob, "I know I fucked up again, but you have to come back to me…please, Ali…I'm not ready to let you go."

* * *

A/N: Hello again darling readers, I'm going to try and make this short and sweet. Yes, I went the soap opera coma route. No, it won't three seasons for Ali to wake up. Chibs finally knows what he wants, but how will Ali feel when she wakes up? How will Costa react to almost losing his precious Princess?

Please review… I like reviews… They make me happy.

Until next time, my Darlings.

Faithfully yours,

MissAliVee


	13. Chapter 13

"Thanks, Piney." Jax hung up the prison phone, running a hand over his face with a heavy sigh.

He signaled to the guard he was ready to return to general population. The guard nodded and let the SAMCRO Prince rejoin his crew at their table the main annex. The boys looked up as he approached them. Clay raised a questioning eyebrow as Jax took a seat, leaning in on his forearms resting on the table.

"It was, Piney."

"Everything alright?" Clay asked smoothly.

"Ali's in the hospital." Jax explained.

Tig tensed, "Is she okay?"

Jax shook his head, "Her ex got to her. She's in a coma."

"Shit, where was her fucking bodyguard?" Tig snapped in frustration.

"I don't know brother. Piney didn't have too many details."

"How's Chibs holding up?"

"He's really torn up about it… won't leave her side. He wants us to try and get a message to Costa… let him know about Ali." Jax looked to Clay for approval.

Clay nodded in agreement, "Tig go with Juice and ask around. See if there are any EA guys inside."

Juice jumped up from his seat a little to eagerly, "Sure thing, Clay."

"Yeah. Sure." Tig followed his young brother, but he couldn't get his mind off of Ali.

Tig really hoped she'd pull through. He loved her like a little sister and he hated to think of anyone hurting her when she'd already been through so much. He wanted to believe Chibs would put his past behind him and be the man Ali needed him to be.

* * *

"Sir?"

"What is it Niko? I'm busy." Costa huffed impatiently.

"Just got a call from Angelo."

"And?"

"He was visiting a few of the boys in Stockton. He heard from sources on the inside that The Princess was attacked… sounds like it might have been Tony, sir."

Costa's head snapped up from his paperwork, "Was she hurt?"

Niko swallowed hard, "He nearly killed her. She's in the hospital in Charming."

"When did it happen?"

"Almost two weeks ago sir."

"Why am I just hearing about this now!" He hissed, but waved the thought away like he was swatting at an insignificant fly. "Never mind. Make the necessary arrangements. We leave for Charming immediately." Costa stood from his desk.

"Of course sir."

"And Niko… Bring me Vince. He's got some explaining to do."

The young EA paled at the thought, "Yes sir."

Costa waited for Niko to leave before he angrily swept everything off the top of his desk with a distressed howl. His little girl had gotten hurt... there would blood… he'd make sure of it.

* * *

It had almost been two weeks since Ali had been hospitalized. She no longer required a tube down her throat to help her breathe. The protective shield had been removed from her eye along with the sling on her arm. If it weren't for the narrow feeding tube running up her nose and down into her stomach, the steady supply of oxygen and the persistent drip of the IV, she might have looked like she was just sleeping. But while the doctors were please with the how her body was healing, her swelling and bruising receding surprisingly quickly, Ali's mind was still trapped in a comatose state.

It scared the crap out of Chibs. With every day that passed, he felt like the window for her to wake up was inching closed. He felt like he was losing her. He rarely left her side except when Club business demanded his attention and even then, he'd rush back to her the moment he was free.

He missed his brothers in Stockton more than ever, knowing under normal circumstances, they would have taken care of things so he could spend every waking moment with the woman he loved.

When his absence from the hospital was unavoidable, Chibs would post one of the prospects at her door. He was never going to leave Ali alone and unprotected again. It helped that the prospects loved his little mechanic. She was one of the few people at TM who didn't give them shit. She'd go out of her way to do little things for them to make them feel special. Chibs knew his girl was a soft touch, but she had the Lads wrapped around her little finger. He knew he could trust them with her safety and they would gladly die for her if they had to.

Chibs was finishing up a meeting with the Chinese when his burner phone rang.

"Yeah," He answered gruffly.

"Sir, its Phil"

Chibs stiffened instantly, "Is Ali alright?"

"She's fine. No change there, but Costa and his crew just showed up. He's demanding to see her." Phil explained nervously.

"Shit…" Chibs let out a breath through his teeth. "Alright, let him see her, but keep an eye on him. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Got it, sir." Phil confirmed as Chibs hung up on him.

* * *

Chibs stormed into the hospital to find the waiting room full of EA Kuttes eyeing him suspiciously. Chibs smirked when he spotted Vince among the crowd. He looked beat to hell. Chibs guessed Costa hadn't been too happy with the Blonde for putting his Princess in danger. He made a mental note to break a few of Vince's fingers later for trying to use Ali for his play for power.

Chibs pushed past the crowd and navigated his way to Ali's room. Phil greeted him with a respectful nod, never taking his eyes off the Assassin who had taken up a guard position on the other side of Ali's door.

Pushing through the door, Chibs spotted an older man standing with Tara next to Ali's bed… Costa. Chibs had always assumed Costa was some large Mafia stereotype. He was not expecting the short, olive-skinned man with thin greying hair and think horn-rimmed glasses. He looked surprisingly…normal. If it weren't for the kutte on his back bearing the assassin insignia and skull, he could have been mistaken for someone's mild-mannered accountant… not one of the most vicious gangsters in America.

He was holding Ali's hand tenderly, listening intently to everything the doctor was telling him as she tried to explain Ali's condition and prognosis.

"We've done everything we can for her. Its up to Ali now," Tara finished with a sigh.

"Would you recommend moving her in her current condition?" Costa asked as he ran his thumb across the top of his adopted daughter's hand.

"No!" Chibs growled adamantly causing Costa to take notice of him for the first time. "You're not taking her anywhere."

"Ah… The Scot. I was wondering when you'd show up," Costa huffed dismissively as he turned back to Tara. "What I meant was could a specialist at another, larger hospital help her wake up?

Tara shook her head, "As I said, we've done everything medically possible for her. Other hospitals would just continue to do what we're doing here. It would be best not to move her. She just needs time."

Costa sighed and dropped into the seat next to Ali's bed, "Alright. Thank you, Doctor."

Tara looked to Chibs for direction. His jaw was tense as he stared down at the old man sitting in his usual seat. He put a hand on Tara's shoulder and nodded to the door.

"Give us a minute, will ya Tara?"

Tara nodded in understanding and slipped quietly out of the room.

"So you're the one who fucked everything up." Costa stated matter-of-factly, never taking his eyes off his sleeping Princess.

"Me? You're the one who tried to manipulate her into marrying fucking Viking Barbie out there!" Chibs' voice rising as the anger starting to burn in his veins.

"She belongs with me. If she'd just come home with Vince, none of this would have happened. She could have had everything she ever wanted." Costa explained.

"What if she wanted to be with me?" Chibs snarled.

"Don't you have a wife and kid tucked away somewhere in Ireland?" Costa scoffed.

"That's between Ali and I. Its no business of yours, old man." Chibs gave Costa a leveling glare.

"I raised her… I love her… she's my daughter in all ways but blood. That makes this whole fucked up situation my business!" Costa snapped as he stood from his seat.

"Well you have a funny way of showing you care!" Chibs almost wanted to laugh.

"Who the hell are you anyway? You're just some low-level biker thug in some shithole town. What can you give her? What makes you think you deserve her?" Costa threw at him.

"I love her…" Chibs started to say.

"…That's not enough. She deserves more than you can give her." Costa cut him off.

"Obviously, you don't know what she wants or we wouldn't be having this conversation!" Chibs hissed at the old man.

"She wants the family she was denied growing up… she wants kids… more than anything. Even after losing her baby, she never gave up on her dream of being a mother. Are you ready to give her that, asshole?" Costa argued.

Chibs was surprised to find he didn't have to think about his answer, "I'd help her birth an entire bloody football team if that's what she wants. I'd do anything to make her happy!"

"I'd be happy with one or two…" A small raspy voice moaned just loud enough to catch both men's attention.

Chibs and Costa were flanking Ali's bedside in an instant, each claiming on of her small hands as her sapphire eyes fluttered open.

"Filip?" She asked weakly.

"I'm here, Luv." He brought her fingers to his lips, his heart swelling as she asked for him first.

She let her head lull to the side following his voice. A small smile formed on her lips as when her eyes focused on his face. She tried to bring her other hand up to stroke his face, wanting to make sure he was really there, but was met with resistance. She turned her head to find Costa holding her other hand with an expectant look on his withered face. Her smile faltered.

"Papa? Why are you here?"

Costa felt his heart twist painfully, "I couldn't stay away knowing how close I came to losing you, Princess."

Ali frowned and turned back to Chibs, "Water?"

Chibs nodded and grabbed a cup from the side table.

Costa watched with keen interest as the scarred man handled Ali like she was the most precious thing in the world. He filled the cup at the room's little side sink and brought it to her, helped her sit up and sat on the edge of the bed to bring the cup to her lips. She sipped slowly, trying not to gag as the feeding tube shifted inside her throat. A small bit of water dribbled onto her chin as Chibs pulled the cup away. He was quick to lovingly brush the droplets away with his thumb.

"Thanks." Ali smiled softly.

Chibs stroked the side of her face, so focused on her that he almost forgot Costa was in the room. Costa didn't particularly like being ignored.

"Go get the Doctor, boy. I need to speak to Ali." He ordered.

Boy? Chibs hung his head slightly, trying to keep a lid on his irritation with the old man. Ali didn't need that stress right now. He looked to Ali, reluctant to leave her.

She gave him a reassuring smile, "Go. I'll be okay."

Chibs didn't look convinced, "Are you sure, Luv?"

Ali nodded. Chibs sighed as he stood. He didn't like it, but he'd do as she asked. He leaned down to press a gentle kiss to her cheek. He pulled away and headed to the door, giving Costa one more wary glance as he left the room.

* * *

As the door closed behind Chibs, Ali turned a disappointed glare on Costa, "Why did you do it, Papa?"

Costa's shoulders fell slightly, "So you remember, then?"

"Sorry, memory loss won't be getting you off the hook this time. I remember all about Vince claiming to love me and proposing because you told him to." Ali hissed angrily.

Costa slumped back into the chair at her bedside and tried to take Ali's hand, but she snatched it away. His heart broke to see the hurt and distrust in her eyes.

"Ali, I'm sorry about Vince. I chose poorly, but I'm sure any of the EA boys would jump at the chance to be with you." Costa tried to convince her.

"But I don't want any of them, Papa. I want Filip." Ali insisted.

"You can't be serious?" Costa scoffed.

"Papa, I love him!" Ali cried.

"He's married! He has a kid for fuck's sake! He's not right for you!" Costa argued.

"I'll be the judge of what's right for me. I'm not a little girl anymore, Papa. Stop trying to treat me like one!" Ali snapped.

"I just wanted to help you, Princess." Costa pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to ease his building tension headache.

"If you really want to help me, find Tony and stay the hell out of my love life! I'm staying here with Filip and if you can't accept that you can leave right now!"

Costa let out a slow breath in defeat, realizing he wasn't helping her by letting her get all worked up. He'd already almost lost her due to his interference. He wasn't going to lose her now just because he didn't approve of her boyfriend. He decided the best thing he could do for her was give her some space.

"I don't like it, but I won't stand in your way, Princess." He stood from his chair, looking down at her with conflicted concerned, "I just want you to be happy." He leaned down to place a fatherly kiss on the top of her head, "I love you, Ali. Never forget that."

Ali sighed, "I love you too, Papa. I just need some time."

Costa nodded in understanding; "Call me if you need anything."

"I will," She promised.

Costa gave her a soft smile. He could live with her being mad at him as long as she was safe and happy. It was all he had ever wanted for her since she toddled into his auto shop as a beautiful two year old and smiled up at him with those stunning sapphire eyes. Though the world saw him as a ruthless monster… Ali saw him as her Papa… she was his heart. He would do anything to make her happy, even if it meant leaving her in Charming with the Sons… with the Scot.

As he was leaving, Tara rushed into the room to check in on Ali. He gave her a polite nod and slipped from the room.

* * *

Costa wasn't surprised to find Chibs standing guard outside Ali's room. Costa gave the younger man an appraising glance. He didn't look like much. Just an average tattooed biker, except for the scars on his face. They told another story. Costa could recognize a man who had been to battle more than once and survived. That alone earned him a modicum of respect from the EA president.

Respect and liking didn't go hand in hand.

As much as Costa didn't like the SAMCRO soldier, he had to admit he obviously cared deeply for Ali… enough to get into a yelling match with one of the most powerful and notoriously violent MC Presidents in the US over her. Ali seemed to like him too. Costa wasn't ready to accept she could be in love with the grizzled biker who was probably more than ten years her senior, but he knew he wouldn't be able to fight her on it. His Princess could be just as stubborn as Costa himself when she believed in something… and apparently she believed in this Filip.

Chibs watched guardedly as Costa approached him.

"Forgive me for losing my temper earlier. I've raised Ali on my own since her father died for my club. I'm very protective of her. I guess it's a father thing." Costa admitted.

Chibs raised a suspicious eyebrow, "Aye, I can understand that part, but what you tried to pull with the blonde bastard and that fucking ring… I would never do that to my little girl. You really hurt Ali with that shit."

Costa had the decency to look ashamed, "I know I was wrong. I just love her so much and I'm a greedy man. I want to keep her all to myself… up on the pedestal I put her on years ago. With me she would be safe… untouchable. I forgot she needs to live her own life… even if I don't like it… even if it means letting her go."

"You need to tell her that." Chibs told him.

"I will… when she's cooled off. I don't think she's ready to forgive me yet." The older man heaved a heavy sigh. "I'll be in town until I know she's settled again and well taken care of."

Costa pulled a simple looking white business card from inside his kutte and handed it to Chibs. Chibs studied the raised gold lettering reading 'RC' on the front. A gangster with a business card seemed a little bit absurd to him.

"Call me if she needs anything." Costa instructed.

Chibs flipped the card over to read the number printed on the back. He nodded his head in understanding. His eyes widened when Costa extended his hand to him. He recognized it as a sort of olive branch and accepted it with a firm shake...for Ali's sake.

"Take care of her, Mr. Telford…" Costa yanked Chibs towards him with a surprising amount of strength for a man in his seventies and whispered harshly into the scarred man's ear, "…Cause if you don't and she gets hurt again, I don't care if its physically or emotionally, it won't matter how much she claims to love you… I won't hesitate to use you to demonstrate to my boys how my antique pear of anguish works before I have them hack your body to pieces like motherfucking William Wallace. Do I make myself clear?"

Chibs had to give the smaller man credit… he possessed a terrifying intensity when he wanted to get his point across.

"Crystal." Chibs answered gruffly.

Costa pulled back offering him a forced grin, "I'm glad we understand each other." He turned away from Chibs to the Assassin posted outside Ali's door, "Niko! Tell the boys we're leaving!" He turned back to Chibs one more time, "Make her happy." He insisted once more before walking down the hall towards the hospital entrance.

Chibs shook his head in disbelief. A pear of anguish? What the fuck was a pear of anguish? Part of him screamed that he didn't want to find out. The threat of being drawn and quartered was incentive enough to stay on Costa's good side… if he had one… but honestly Chibs didn't need to be threatened to want to protect Ali. He'd rather cut of his right arm than seen her hurt again. The powers that be had granted him another chance and he wasn't going to lose her again.

* * *

Chibs pushed Costa's threats to the back of his mind and slipped back into Ali's room. Tara was just finishing up testing Ali's physical responses, smiling warmly when her patient giggled as she dragged her pen along the bottom of her feet. She wrote something down on Ali's chart as Chibs made his way to the bed.

Ali smiled up at him as he approached. He took her hand with a gentle squeeze.

"Hey, you." She breathed tiredly.

"Hey, baby." He greeted her before turning to Tara, "How do things look, Doc?"

Tara smiled, "There doesn't seem to be any lasting neurological damage, but we'll be doing a CAT scan just to be safe. Other than that, lungs sound good, reflexes are normal and her stitches are healing nicely."

"When can I get out of here, Tara?" Ali asked quietly.

"They'll probably want to keep you a few more days for observation, but I don't see why you shouldn't be able to go home before the end of the week." Tara assured her. "I'll leave you two alone. I'll be back to check in on you later, Ali."

Ali nodded, "Thanks, Tara."

As the door closed behind the young doctor, Chibs sat down on the edge of Ali's bed still holding her hand. He pressed a kiss to the top of her knuckles.

"You doing alright, Luv?" He asked.

"All things considered… not really." Ali admitted.

"I guess that was a dumb question. I…" Chibs started to say.

"I'm sorry, Filip." Ali blurted out cutting him off.

"What for, lass?" He asked in confusion. "I'm the one who should be apologizing."

Ali pursed her lips, giving him a serious look, "No. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I should have been there to protect you…" Chibs tried to argue, but Ali interrupted him again.

"I heard you, you know… while I was… sleeping. I heard everything you said. I heard you beg me to come back and blame yourself for what happened… but it wasn't your fault, Filip. I should have waited for you, or at least until I knew for certain if you were going to try again with Fiona. I jumped the gun. I tried to replace you… to fill the void and Vince was just… there. It didn't feel right. I knew it wasn't right, but I forced myself to try and move on. Then you came back and I blew you off... I didn't want to but… I was embarrassed… because I was with Vince, but the entire time all I could think about was you. I didn't know how to deal with it." She paused to take a breath and will back the tears that were threatening to form in her eyes. "If I had just ended things with him and told you how I felt the moment you got back from Ireland, none of this would have happened."

Chibs found himself inching closer to her, "How do you feel about me now, Ali?"

Ali's face softened at the hint of insecurity in his voice, "I love you, Filip. I've been in love with you for a while. Even when you left I never stopped. Vince never came close to replacing you."

Chibs leaned in to stroke her cheek with a calloused thumb, mindful of her still healing bruises. The friction caused Ali's skin to tingle pleasantly. He searched her sapphire pools to verify what she was telling him. Finding the answers he wanted shining in her eyes, he leaned in further, intent on kissing her.

Ali pulled back before he had a chance, whispering, "Don't"

Chibs gave her a hurt look, thinking she was rejecting him. She was quick to quell his fears.

"I probably have two-week-old morning breath." She explained looking down.

Chibs couldn't help it. He burst out laughing. Ali looked down as felt her cheeks heat and darken. Sensing her embarrassment, Chibs used a finger to lift her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Luv, I nearly lost you. A touch of halitosis isn't going to stop me from kissing you."

Before Ali could protest he captured her lips in a slow, tortuous kiss. He slid the tip of his tongue along her lower lip, asking for permission. She parted her lips with a small gasp. Chibs cradled her face gently in his hand as their tongues danced together languidly and unhurried. He only pulled away when the need for oxygen became too great to ignore.

Chibs rested his forehead against hers, "I love you, Ali. I know my life isn't perfect, but I want to you be a part of it. And I know its not an ideal time or place, but I don't want to wait anymore. I want you to be my old lady… if you think you can put up with a scarred old fool like me?"

"What about Fiona?" Ali asked softly.

"We're done, but she won't give me a divorce. I don't want to fight with her cause I know it will just end up hurting Kerrianne. I can't promise you a ring, but my heart and my fidelity are yours if you want them."

"Alright." Ali stated simply.

Chibs was stunned, "You're alright with that? I know how much marriage means to you."

"Funny thing about almost dying… it kind of puts things into perspective. I love you and you love me… that's all that really matters. One piece of paper doesn't really mean shit in the grand scheme of things." Ali explained, "...though I wouldn't say no to a ring." She added cheekily.

"So is that a yes?"

Ali smiled, "How could I say no to my Highlander."

Chibs smirked teasingly, "Luv, I'm from Glasgow. It's nowhere near the Highlands."

Ali tugged gently on his goatee, "Don't care. There can be only one… for my heart."

Chibs smiled at her cheesy declaration, glad to see his Ali's normal goofy nature shining through again, "Just as long as you don't expect me to go around swinging a Claymore any time soon… those things are bloody heavy."

Ali giggled at the thought.

"Although it might help keep the prospects in line." He smirked.

"Keeping them in line and making them shit their pants are two very different things, Pookie." Ali smiled.

"Yeah, but I still don't see a downside." Chibs smirked as he realized what she'd called him. "Pookie?"

"I might have a thing for embarrassingly cute pet names." Ali shrugged, hissing as a sharp pain shot through her previously dislocated shoulder.

"Easy, Mo gradh." Chibs warned gently.

Ali almost forgot about the pain as she looked at him in confusion, "Mo gradh? Is that Gaelic?"

Chibs nodded and dropped his gaze for a moment. He thoughtfully let one hand slide to Ali's waist, dancing his fingertips along the gentle curve of her hip.

"What does it mean?" Ali asked sweetly.

"My love," Chibs explained.

Ali reached out to him and he looked up as she gripped his kutte with both hands to draw him closer to her.

"Say it again." Ali begged.

Chibs smirked and lovingly ran his fingers through her hair, "Mo gradh."

Ali's eyes darkened with lust as his voice seemed to pluck at the strands of her very core. She wanted to melt into his arms, consume him and be consumed by him. She wondered how he could have such an effect on her with a few little words.

She pulled him closer until his lips whispered could against hers, "Mo gradh."

Chibs closed the gap between them to claim her lips again, feeling for the first time in weeks that things were as they should be. He couldn't wait to get Ali home. He knew he's have to take things slow and let her heal before he could love her like he wanted to… to see her writhing beneath him, screaming her release with his name falling from her lips. He knew she was worth the wait. She was his now. She was his Old Lady and he was never letting her go.

* * *

A/N: Hello my Darlings, I honestly didn't think I'd finish this chapter so quickly, but I thought you might like a little bit of an upper after all the depressing shit I made you read. Chibs finally has his girl so everything that happens from this point on they'll be facing together.

For the curious reader: Mo gradh is Scottish Gaelic and is pronounced Moi rah.

Next chapter: "Nurse" Chibs is going to be in for some serious tests of restraint as Ali is released from the hospital.

Please review. I need all the motivation I can get cause pilot season officially hits me on Monday and work is going to get crazy. Show me some love and I'll somehow find the time to keep writing. They also make me happy.

Until next time.

MissAliVee


	14. Chapter 14

Chibs clutched a small bouquet of multicolored stocks as he strode through the hospital on his way to Ali's room. He smiled to himself, feeling like a smitten schoolboy. It had been over a decade since he had bought flowers for a woman.

He'd been so clueless wandering around Charming's little floral shop. Roses seemed too fancy and cliché. He wanted something more down to earth, sweet and pretty, like his Ali. Luckily for him, the florist had seen him struggling and took pity on him. She guided him towards the sweet smelling stocks and he knew they were perfect. He just hoped Ali would like them.

He nodded to Miles who was on guard duty outside Ali's room. The prospect returned the nod as Chibs knocked gently on Ali's door. He pushed his way into the small private room and quirked an eyebrow when he realized she wasn't alone. A

Sherriff was sitting in the chair next to her bed. He watched Chibs approach with a suspicious glance over his shoulder.

Ali sat on the side of the bed facing the officer. Her legs were dangling over the edge as she clutched the hem of her hospital gown nervously in her small fists. Chibs noticed she looked very pale. She was scared.

"Is this a bad time, Luv?" Chibs asked gently, trying not to spook her further.

Ali shook her head, "Chibs, this is Deputy Sheriff Roosevelt. He'll be handing the investigation. He's here to take my statement."

The sheriff stood and extended his hand to the biker in a friendly gesture. Chibs stared at his hand for a moment before grasping it with a firm shake.

"I see you're a member of SAMCRO," Roosevelt eyed Chib's kutte critically.

"Aye." Chibs wanted to applaud Roosevelt for pointing out the obvious, but he held his tongue for Ali's sake.

"Can Chibs stay for this?" Ali pleaded.

"What is your relationship?" Roosevelt asked uncertainly.

"Ali's my Old Lady." Chibs stated almost possessively.

"You're married?" The sheriff raised an eyebrow.

"Not really… it's an MC thing… we're together," Ali tried to explain. "Please, can he stay with me?"

Roosevelt shrugged, "If it will make you more comfortable, I don't see why not."

Chibs sat next to Ali on the edge of the bed and slipped an arm around her to rest his hand on her opposite hip. Ali leaned into him slightly, drawing strength from his presence. She rested a trembling hand on his thigh.

Roosevelt tried to start with the easy questions, "May I ask how you two met?"

Ali smiled, allowing herself to relax a little, "We work together at Teller-Morrow Automotive."

"What do you do there, Miss Brooks?" The Sheriff pushed forward.

"I'm a mechanic." Ali told him matter-of-factly.

"Really?" Roosevelt asked surprised.

"A damn good one at that." Chibs chimed in, making Ali blush at the compliment.

Roosevelt nodded as made a note on his pad before continuing, "Why did you come to Charming?"

Ali took a deep breath to steady her nerves, "I was trying to get away from my abusive ex and my brother was already here."

"And your ex boyfriend was Tony Floro?" Roosevelt asked.

"Yes." Ali confirmed.

"And you think he followed you here when he got out of prison?"

"I don't think… I know he did." Ali said adamantly.

"Are you saying he was the one that attacked you?"

"Yes." Ali confirmed again.

"Can you walk me through the events of the night of the attack?" The Sheriff asked gently, knowing it would be hard for her to relive.

Ali let out a distressed sigh and gripped Chibs' thigh, "Tony forced his way into my house, choked me, beat me, stabbed me and tried to cave my skull in. What more do you want to know?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Brooks, I know this is difficult, but I have to ask. The paramedics found you unclothed on your kitchen floor. Did Tony rape you?" Roosevelt asked carefully.

Ali shook her head, "No. He tried, but I fought back. That's when he stabbed me."

Chibs looked at her. He felt his stomach churn uncomfortably and a chill ran down his spine. Ali had never told him Tony had tried to rape her. His arm instinctively tightened around her waist protectively. He wanted nothing more than to hunt the bastard down and rip him to pieces for what he did to her.

Roosevelt nodded, making another note, "Our investigators found a substantial amount of blood trailing from your kitchen to your back fence. We haven't tested it yet, but am I right to assume it belongs to Tony?"

"Probably. I stabbed him in the stomach while he was trying strangle me." Ali explained.

Roosevelt looked at her in shock and confusion, "Where did you get a knife?"

"It was the same one he used on me." Ali shuddered, "I pulled it out of my torso… it was all I could think of that might get him to stop… it didn't work. It just pissed him off. That's when he bashed my head into the floor and I blacked out."

Chibs didn't know any of this. He marveled at Ali's strength. She had fought like a little hellcat right to the very end… he thanked god it hadn't actually been the end.

The sheriff pursed his lips and moved on, "Do you have any idea where Tony would go?"

"I don't know that man any more, Sheriff. All I know is he's still using. He was high on something when he attacked me. He probably won't be able to long without a fix."

"What's his drug of choice?"

"Coke and speed mostly, but he also uses testosterone, HGH and various other steroids."

"Makes for a lovely rage-inducing cocktail." Roosevelt commented grimly.

Ali nodded. She knew all to well how unpredictable Tony could be when he was high.

Roosevelt checked his notepad before flipping it closed, "Well that should be everything for now, but we may have some follow up questions at a later date. Do you know where will you be staying once you're released?"

"With Gemma Teller."

"Your boss?" The sheriff sounded surprised.

"She's more like my mom." Ali explained with a small smile.

"Okay. We want to be able to keep an eye on you in case Tony tries to come after you again."

"You don't need to worry about her, Sheriff. She's got SAMCRO to protect her... she's got me and I wont let anything or anyone hurt her again." Chibs vowed.

Roosevelt smirked inwardly. The Scot was so adamant. He must really love the girl. He knew he'd say the exact same thing if it was his wife being threatened.

He pulled a business card from his breast pocket and handed it to Ali, "Even so. I want you to call me if you think of anything else or if you see or hear from Tony again."

"I appreciate it Sheriff…I'm not sure if you can answer this, but do you know when the fire inspector will be finished with his report… for insurance purposes I mean?" Ali asked shyly.

Roosevelt gave her a small smile, "Your father already came by the station yesterday to talk to him. The report should be ready by the end of the day."

Ali frowned, but nodded her thanks. She looked down at her hands clasped in her lap losing herself in thought.

The Sheriff stood from his chair, "Thank you for your time, Miss Brooks."

He gave the pair a nod before leaving the room without a backward glance.

* * *

Chibs let out a breath as the door closed. He turned to Ali, noticing the wheels turning in her head.

"What is it, Mo gradh?" He asked softly.

"Papa's meddling again. I know he means well, but I don't like not knowing what he's up to." She explained.

"Let me handle him, Luv. You don't need that stress right now. I'm sure its nothing to worry about." Chibs tried to soothe her.

"I hope you're right." Ali tilted her head up to meet his gaze with a soft smile, "Hi by the way."

He kissed her cheek, "Hi, Luv… um… These are for you." He handed her the flowers he was still holding.

Seeing the way her eyes lit up as she took the flowers from him was enough to make him want to bring her flowers every day. Ali inhaled the sweet fragrance letting her eyes close.

"They're stocks… the woman at the shop said something about them representing the bonds of affection, lasting beauty, a happy life and content existence." He tried to explain sheepishly.

Ali opened her eyes, her smile widening, "Flower language."

"Yeah… well… I just thought they smelled nice." He backtracked.

Ali could tell he was embarrassed to be showing his softer side. She thought it was adorable. She put the flowers to the side and eased herself into his lap straddling his hips. She cupped her face in her hands, running her thumbs across his scarred cheeks affectionately.

"Thank you, Pookie, they're beautiful."

"So are you."

Chibs tried not to groan as he slid his hands up her bare thighs. He forced himself to stop their upward progression when he felt the luscious under curve of her ass and the edge of her cotton panties. Even in the unflattering hospital gown he found her tempting as hell. Just a couple tugs on the flimsy ties and he could have her stripped to her knickers in seconds. The idea made him hard as hell.

Ali pressed her lips lightly against his, pulling him from his thoughts. He closed his eyes as she traced her tongue along his lower lip. He eagerly opened his mouth and leaned into the kiss to deepen it. His skillful tongue searched the very recesses of her mouth memorizing every little detail as hers slid deliciously against it.

Without thinking, he let one of his hands travel up her back, instinctively reaching for one of the ties on her gown. Ali pulled back with a painful cry as his hand brushed too harshly against her still raw skin. Any fantasy of playing doctor died an untimely death as he saw the pain reflecting in her wide eyes.

"Shit… I'm sorry, Mo gradh. I wasn't thinking." He apologized.

Ali gave him a watery smile, "I'm alright. It just stings like a bitch."

Chibs moved his hand back down to her upper thigh, resisting the urge to grab her beautiful ass with both hands and grind her against his hard on. Ali leaned into him, draping an arm around his neck and tucking her face into the familiar juncture of his neck and shoulder. She placed her other hand over his heart, feeling the comforting lub-dub under her fingertips.

She whispered to reassure him, "I want you too, Filip… you have no idea how much… but I can't ignore my body when it's still screaming at me to stop and heal first."

"I know, Luv. I won't take you until you're ready and I know I won't be hurting you. I'm prepared to endure a major case of blue balls waiting for you." He half joked.

Ali giggled against his neck, "My Prince Charming."

"Aye, I aim to please," He grinned as he rested his cheek on the top of her head. "So, do you know when they're going to let you out of this place?"

"Tara says I'll be free tomorrow afternoon. They want to do a couple more tests, but then I'll be good to go. You have no idea how much I miss wearing real clothes." Ali complained.

"I don't know… I could get used to this look." Chibs teased.

"Really?" Ali asked in confusion.

"Easy access." He elaborated.

Ali swatted his arm harmlessly, "By that merit, I should get to see you wearing the Telford tartan.

Chibs gave her a shocked look, "You want to see me in a kilt?"

"I know you have the legs to pull it off," Ali smirked playfully.

Chibs shook his head, a smile tugging at his lips, "I haven't worn a kilt since I was a wee lad, Mo gradh."

"Would you wear one for me?" Ali asked, batting her eyelashes and sticking out her bottom lip in an exaggerated pout.

Chibs chuckled, "Aye, maybe one day… and only because its you asking."

Chibs cradled her cheek in his large hand, coaxing her away from his neck to meet his eyes. He stroked her thumb along her cheek tenderly. Ali nuzzled his hand gently, closing her eyes as he brought his lips to hers in a sweet lingering kiss that had Ali's toes curling by the time he pulled away.

They both looked up as a quick knock came from the door, before a portly nurse barged in without waiting for a response, "Miss Brooks, its time for your…"

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the pair so intimately entwined. Chib's wandering hands had Ali's flimsy hospital gown riding up around her waist. Ali's panties and shapely legs were fully exposed.

Ali buried her face in Chib's shoulder to hide her embarrassment as the nurse turned her back to them to give them a bit of privacy.

"As I was saying… Miss Brooks you're due for your blood test now… Though I feel I must say that sexual activity within the hospital is highly frowned upon." She scolded as professionally as she could, given her shock.

"Frowned upon, but not prohibited?" Chibs asked with a cheeky grin, earning him another swat from Ali.

The nurse huffed, but didn't answer the question; "I'll be waiting for you outside, while you make yourself… decent."

The nurse fled from the room causing Chibs to chuckle.

"I guess I had better go." Ali said as she reluctantly slid from Chibs' grasp.

She gave an involuntary shiver as her bare feet made contact with the cold hospital floor. Chibs watched in amusement as she tugged her hospital gown down to cover her ass.

Ali picked up her flowers and set them in her glass of water, not having a better vase. She took one more thoughtful sniff before turning back to her Old Man with a sweet smile dancing on her lips.

"Will I see you later?" Ali asked hopefully.

Chibs shook his head, "I don't know, Luv. I have Chapel tonight… might run late."

"I see." Ali pouted.

Chibs stood from the bed, taking her face carefully in his hands, resting his forehead against hers gently.

"I'll be here to take you to Gemma's tomorrow." He assured her.

"Promise?" She asked softly.

"Wild horses couldn't keep me away, Mo gradh." He swore.

Ali nodded, understanding that club business had to be taken care of. It was a reality that had been drilled into her head since she was a child, but that didn't stop her from missing Chibs when he wasn't around.

Chibs gave her a quick kiss before leading her out of the room to meet the disgruntled nurse waiting in the hall. He gave Ali's ass a playful tap and winked at the nurse as he walked away. The nurse glared disapprovingly at the back of his retreating head. Ali just smiled and shook her head.

* * *

Chibs was glad it was a quiet day at TM. By two o'clock he had cleared the bays. He'd just sent Kozik out with Piney on a tow job and Lowell was tinkering with an alternator they'd stripped from a wrecked SUV.

With nothing else to do, Chibs lit up a cigarette and pulled out his phone with Costa's business card, figuring he might as well get the conversation over with. He flipped open the phone and dialed the number. After two rings Costa answered.

"Yeah?" Costa greeted.

"It's Filip Telford." Chibs explained.

"What can I do for you Mr. Telford? Is my Princess alright?" Costa asked.

"Aye, she's fine. Getting out tomorrow, but she knows you've been pushing to get her insurance settled for her. She thinks you're up to something and it's making her nervous." Chibs clarified.

Costa groaned, "How'd she find out?"

"She gave her statement to the Sheriff this morning. She asked about the report and he mentioned you'd paid the fire inspector a visit to expedite the process." Chibs told him.

"Damn I was hoping to keep it a secret." Costa lamented.

"What are you up to, Costa?" Chibs asked.

"It wasn't about the insurance money. I was trying to get them to release the crime scene so I could start constructing a new house for her as soon as possible. I will not have my baby girl being homeless." Costa sighed.

Chibs raised his eyebrows in surprise, "You're building her a house?"

"It's the least I can do given… well… everything. I wanted it to be a surprise." Costa elaborated.

Chibs smiled, "I won't be telling her. I want to see the look on her face when you hand her the keys."

"I'd appreciate it, Mr. Telford."

"Call me Chibs."

"Chibs, then. Is she really doing okay?" Costa asked, sounding more like a concerned parent.

Chibs blew out a deep breath, "Giving her statement shook her up a bit… reliving everything and all. I didn't know the bastard tried to rape her."

Costa was silent but Chibs could hear his ragged breath on the other end. He sounded like his was trying to control his rage.

Chibs continued, "But at least she managed to stab the fucker. Pulled the knife out of her own body while he was trying to strangle her and gutted him with it. You raised a hell of a fighter, Costa."

"I wished she would never have had to fight… not like this." Costa bemoaned.

Chibs found himself nodding in agreement, "I know what you mean… look… Tony would have been bleeding like a stuck pig when he left Ali's house. He couldn't have gotten far without getting medical attention… maybe a vet working off the books or some shit like that. Might be worth checking out."

"Thanks for the tip. I'll look into it." Costa acknowledged. "Where will Ali be staying when she gets out tomorrow?"

"With Gemma Teller. I'm sure you already know about her?" Chibs asked knowingly.

Costa chuckled, "You don't stay on top for as long as I have without doing your homework, boy. I've got intel on everyone in this godforsaken town."

"I figured as much." Chibs smirked.

"I take it you'll be staying with her?" Costa asked already suspecting the answer.

"Aye, as long as I'm not called away on business. I'll put a guard on her if I am. She won't be left unprotected or alone again." Chibs swore.

"Good." Costa approved.

Chibs looked up as Kozik and Piney pulled into the lot hauling a worn out looking station wagon, "I've got to run."

"I'll be in touch if I find anything. Try and keep our girl from the property for at least two weeks." Costa instructed.

"Aye, understood." Chibs agreed before hanging up.

He head out to help his brothers unhook the troublesome car, smiling inwardly as he realized the old gangster had called Ali 'our girl.' Maybe he was starting to warm up to the idea of Ali being with him.

* * *

Ali was ushered into Tara's office after being poked and prodded for what seemed like hours. A simple blood test turned into a full battery of tests. 'Just to be sure' the nurses kept telling her. She was exhausted by the time she slumped gracelessly into a chair across from the pretty young doctor.

"I feel like a human pincushion." Ali blurted out.

Tara smiled knowingly, "Well you don't have to worry about any more tests. All of your results look good and everything seems to be healing nicely so we're going to move up your release. You can go home tonight."

"There is a God!" Ali exclaimed dramatically. "When can I leave?"

Tara laughed softly at the girl's antics, "In a couple hours. Just have to take care of your paperwork. You'll be given a prescription for pain medication and it would be best if you refrain from any strenuous activity until we can remove the stitches from your pelvis and the staples in the back of your head."

Ali thought for a moment, "So sex is out of the question then?"

"I'm afraid so." Tara explained, her face softening, "I know you want to be intimate with Chibs, but you're going to have to wait a few weeks… a month tops."

Ali nodded with a frown, "Can I even ride or work?"

"Work should be okay if you take it easy and don't do any heavy lifting, but I don't think riding would be a good idea… one wrong bump and you could tear your stitches and you'd be back to square one." Tara explained.

"Killjoy. No sex, no motorcycles… what the hell am I going to do for fun?" Ali moaned.

"I hear knitting can be very therapeutic." Tara offered teasingly, earning her a glare from Ali. "In all seriousness, you should be resting as much as possible. Now is there anything you need before I start work on your discharge papers?"

Ali smiled softly, "Some clothes that actually cover my ass would be nice and I should really call Chibs and Gemma to let them know I'm getting out early."

Tara nodded as she stood from her desk to head to the door, "Go ahead and use my phone. I'll go see if I can find you some scrubs to wear out of here."

"Thanks for all your help, Tara"

Tara turned back to Ali from the doorway with a smile, "You're family, Ali. We take care of our own."

"Still, thank you." Ali insisted.

Tara nodded once more before disappearing down the hall.

Ali picked up Tara's landline and dialed Chibs' number. She was a little disappointed when she heard his generic voicemail message. She left him a quick message before hanging up and trying Gemma next.

"Hello?" Gemma answered, not recognizing the phone number on her caller display.

"Hey Gemma, its Ali!"

"Hey baby. Is everything okay? Where are you calling from?"

"I'm in Tara's office. Everything's fine, but there's been a slight change in plans. I'm being released tonight. I know you weren't expecting me until tomorrow…"

"Don't worry about it baby. You come over as soon as they let you go." Gemma instructed.

"Do you think you could get one of the guys to pick me up? Miles only has his bike and I'm not supposed to ride or do anything strenuous for another month."

"So nothing fun, huh?" Gemma teased.

"Pretty much." Ali smirked.

"What about Chibs? Have you called him? I'm sure he'd want to pick you up." Gemma asked.

"Already tried. Got his voicemail. He must already be stuck in Chapel. I don't really want to bug him when he's taking care of club business." Ali explained.

"Don't worry about it baby. When will you be out?" Gemma

"Tara says a couple hours. Just need to take care of some paperwork."

"Alright, I'll get Chucky to come get you."

"Thanks Gemma. I'll see you later."

"Bye baby."

* * *

A few hours later, Miles carted Ali, freshly dressed in periwinkle scrubs, out of the hospital in a wheelchair. She had wanted to walk but the nurses insisted it was hospital policy that all patients leave in a wheelchair. It was a stupid policy in Ali's opinion. As soon as they were outside she all but leapt from the chair.

Ali gave Miles a quick wink, "I think I can take it from here, Eric."

He smirked and shoved the wheelchair back in the general direction of the hospital entrance, not bothering to actually take it inside.

Ali breathed a sigh of relief when she spotted Chucky pulling into the parking lot driving the club's black van. She still didn't know how he managed to drive with his odd looking prosthetic fingers, but at that point she didn't really care as long as he got her to Gemma's house in one piece.

All she wanted was a long hot shower and a goodnight's sleep in a bed with sheets that didn't feel like sandpaper or smell like stale disinfectant… a certain sexy Scottish teddy bear would be a more than welcome bonus.

"Hey Chucky!" She greeted the pervy little man as Miles opened the door for her and helped her climb into the passenger seat.

"Hi Miss Ali, feeling better?" He asked politely.

"I'm getting there. Thanks for coming to get me. I'm sorry it was kind of last minute."

"Don't mention it. I live to serve." He gave her one of his creepy little smiles that kind of made her skin twitch, but she knew he was harmless so she smiled back.

Miles closed her door when she was buckled in, "I'll be right behind you."

Chucky gave the prospect a little salute as he headed back to get his bike. He waited until they heard the motorcycle engine start up before pulling out of the hospital parking lot.

* * *

Chibs stretched his arms over his head, trying to work out the kinks in his shoulders. The meeting had run a lot longer than expected to discuss current protection run schedules, club finances and how to generate new memberships. Opie seemed to be handling the role of leadership well, but he still leaned heavily on his father for advice. They were making it work, but it wasn't the same. Chibs missed his brothers in the pen, no matter how much they argued about what was really best for the club.

Chibs headed straight outside for some fresh air and a smoke. The early evening air helped clear is mind as a slipped a cigarette between his lips. He sparked it up and took a drag, inhaling deep and exhaling long and slow.

He reached into his back pocket to pull out his phone. Turning it on he noticed he had a voicemail from a number he didn't recognize. A smile tugged on his lips as he listened to the message and heard Ali's voice.

"Hey Chibs, I know you're probably in Chapel right now, but I wanted to let you know I'm being released tonight. Don't worry; I'll get Gemma to send someone with a car to come get me. Doc says I can't ride… anything… for another month."

Chibs chuckled to himself, knowing that 'anything' included him.

"Anyway, if you're still at TM when you get this, can you get my change of clothes out of my locker and bring them to Gemma's. They're all I have until I can replace my burnt wardrobe."

Chibs made a mental note to take her shopping… maybe she'd model some new lingerie for him, he thought with a smirk.

"I wouldn't say no to one of your shirts to sleep in either."

Forget the lingerie… the thought of Ali wearing nothing but one of his shirts… or better yet, nothing but his kutte… he felt his cock twitch just thinking about it.

"I guess I'll see you later, Pookie. I love you."

Chibs shook his head as he hung up the phone… Pookie. If it was anyone other than Ali calling him that asinine pet name he'd slap them six ways to Sunday. But when she said it he knew it came from a place of love and it was undeniably cute. It was her way of claiming him and he could live with that… as long as Pookie wasn't the name she screamed in ecstasy while he was inside her…That would be a little more than unnerving.

He dropped his spent cigarette to the ground and crushed the still-lit cherry under his booted toe. He headed off in search of Ali's last remaining clothes, hoping that he might be able to convince her to go without them in the privacy of Gemma's guest room. He hoped they could find some activity to do together that give them both release, but wouldn't violate the doctor's no sex rule… otherwise it was going to be a very long month.

* * *

A/N: Hi everyone, I'm really loving my story. It's the first time in a long time I can picture can picture a complete storyline. I know exactly where I'm going, which makes writing it that much easier. Your encouraging reviews are that added boost to keep me going.

On a side note:

meyou744 - Sorry to disappoint you, but Fiona is a total hard ass in this story, nothing Kerrianne could say would sway her decision to not give Chibs a divorce. I will consider another story for Happy or Quinn later on. I have an idea that might work, but for the moment I only have room on my plate for one story at a time.

Thank youto everyone for all your support. If you like where I'm taking this please let me know… it really makes my day.

Until next time.

All my love.

MissAliVee


	15. Chapter 15

Gemma opened the front door as Chucky pulled into the driveway. She frowned a little as Ali gingerly slid from the passenger seat with help from Miles. Gemma could tell the young woman was still in quite a bit of pain. Her mothering instincts threatened to kick into over-drive when she pulled Ali into a careful embrace and kissed her warmly on the cheek. Ali tried to return the hug, but the drive had been murder on her tender back and healing shoulder.

"How you doing, baby girl?" Gemma asked, concerned when she felt Ali wince.

Ali gave Gemma a soft smile, "Tired."

Gemma grinned as she spotted the small bouquet in Ali's hand, "Chibs?"

Ali followed her gaze down to the flowers in her hand. She nodded and her smile grew thoughtful as she brought them up to her nose, inhaling their sweet fragrance. Gemma smiled, happy to see Chibs was making an effort to court the girl even though he already knew he had her. Sometimes the strongest relationships were built on the smallest gestures.

"Well come in. I'll find you a vase and show you around." Gemma stepped back to let the young mechanic inside. "I like the outfit, by the way." She teased as Ali walked past her.

"Oh don't you know? Scrubs are all the rage in Paris this season. This is from the 'my psycho ex boyfriend burned down my house and all of my clothes with it' collection." Ali remarked with a sarcastic laugh.

Gemma chuckled, shutting the door behind them, "Well the color suits you."

Ali rolled her eyes as Gemma proceeded to give her the grand tour. She stopped by a set of double doors on the opposite side of the house from the master suite.

"…And this will be your room." Gemma opened the doors with a knowing smirk on her face.

Ali's eyes widened as she took in the large, tastefully decorated room. The walls were a rich shade of terra cotta. The neutral carpeting was plush under her bare toes. Every piece of furniture was a deep mahogany. The king size bed was draped in chocolate linens accented with gold thread. It looked so soft and inviting to Ali after having spent so much time in the hospital. Part of her screamed at her to launch herself amongst the pillows, but the practical part kept her feet rooted the floor.

"Gemma, this room is beautiful." Ali exclaimed in awe.

Gemma shrugged, "I tried to give it a bit of Spanish flair. There's a full bathroom through there." She pointed to a door next to what Ali assumed was a walk-in closet. "The dressers and closet are empty, so you can put all your shit in there once you've gone shopping."

Ali nodded, "Thank you so much for letting me stay with you."

"I couldn't let Chibs keep you locked up in his dorm room at the clubhouse. Besides, it'll be nice to have someone to talk to. It's been just me, the bird and the baby," Gemma explained.

Ali's smile brightened at the mention of Jax's son, "How is my little prince?"

"Sleeping like a rock, just like his daddy used to. He's a good baby." Gemma smiled warmly. "You know Tara's knocked up, right?"

Ali's eyes widened with her smile, "No, I didn't. How far along?"

"A couple of months. She's not really showing yet." Gemma said sitting on the edge of the bed, gesturing for Ali to sit next to her.

"That's wonderful. Congratulations, Granny!" Ali smirked as she carefully took a seat next to the SAMCRO queen.

"Thanks, baby. Now, I have a couple of house rules." Ali arched a brow as the older woman continued. "I'm just going to come out and say it; if you're going to fuck under my roof, lock the damn door… I don't need to see that. And if Chibs gets cum on my sheets make him wash them himself… don't let me catch you doing it.

He's a big boy and he can clean up his own messes."

Ali burst out laughing, wiping tears from her eyes as Gemma chuckled.

"Is that all?" Ali asked when she'd caught her breath.

"Pretty much," Gemma shrugged, "Oh and don't drink milk straight from the carton… I hate it when Jax and Clay do that."

"Sure thing, Mom" Ali snickered.

Gemma's face softened. She really had started thinking of Ali as the daughter she never had. Unlike her strained relationship with Tara, Gemma and Ali just seemed to get each other. After their initial hiccup, a product of Gemma over-protectiveness of her boys, Ali and Gemma had developed an easy friendship.

The night Ali had beaten the shit out of Cheryl to protect Chibs, Gemma finally understood that Ali had been born into the MC life. Everything she had been trying to teach Tara, was already second nature to Ali.

And unlike the sweetbutts and croweaters, Ali wasn't drawn to the club to snag herself a Son. All she wanted was to be near her brother… her family. Gemma respected that more than anything because family was everything to the MC matriarch… blood or not.

The fact that the little blue-eyed beauty had managed to get the Scottish Son to give up his skirt chasing and commit without even asking him to spoke volumes. Gemma knew the girl was special and was thrilled Chibs had realized it too. He needed a good woman in his life after all the shit he went through with Fiona.

"Hey, Gemma. I hate to sound rude or anything, but I'm kinda fading here." Ali spoke as she tried to stifle a yawn.

"I understand, baby. Why don't you have a nice hot shower and crawl into bed?" Gemma suggested, tucking a stray piece of Ali's hair behind her cheek.

"You read my mind." Ali smiled tiredly as she stood from the bed.

"Go ahead," Gemma stood, taking the flowers from the younger woman's hands and gently pushing her in the direction of the bathroom, "There are fresh towels in the cupboard and shampoo in the shower. I'll put your flowers in water and look for something for you to sleep in."

"Thanks. Hopefully if Chibs got my message I won't need it."

Gemma gave her a look, "I thought you weren't cleared to have sex?"

Ali shook her head, "I'm not but that's not what I meant. I asked him to bring me my last change of clothes from my locker at TM… and maybe one of his shirts."

"You know he's probably keep you naked as much as possible, whether your legs are open for business or not? Our men like to see what they think they own." Gemma smirked knowingly.

Ali frowned and studied her toes. Gemma instantly noticed the shift in her mood.

"What is it, Ali?" Gemma asked carefully.

"What if he doesn't like what he sees? I'm damaged, Gemma. No one wants to play with a broken toy." Ali whispered uncertainly.

"Chibs doesn't care about your scars, baby. He knows what you've been through… what you've survived. If anything, he'll see those scars as symbols of your strength." Gemma tried to reason.

"I know you're right, but I'm still a little scared," Ali whimpered.

"Well suck it up and face those fears. You are beautiful and he loves you…just as you are. Let him prove it. Now get your ass in the shower and I'll keep an eye out for your Old Man." Gemma insisted.

Ali nodded and did as she was told, ducking into the en-suite bathroom. Gemma shook her head, leaving the room to find a vase and something Ali could wear to bed.

The bathroom was large and just as beautiful as the bedroom. The same terra cotta color threaded its way through the rough-hewn natural slate tiles. There was a massive walk-in shower encased in glass and a deep garden tub. A large vanity with two sinks was set against one wall underneath a huge mirror with an ornate gold frame. Overall, it felt like a spa, luxury and tranquility rolled into one impressive room.

Ali reached into the shower to turn the water on to warm. She moved to stand in front of the vanity. She took a deep breath and watched herself in the mirror as she tentatively pulled her scrub top over her head and dropped it unceremoniously on the floor. Without pausing, she pulled the drawstring on the loose-fitting periwinkle pants and let them drop to her ankles, where she stepped out of them. Her panties soon met the same fate.

She was finally able to see the extent of the damage first hand. Even after almost three weeks, there was still sickly green bruising along her ribs and neck. Her eye looked better, but skin around her eye looked unnaturally dark where the bruise was still fading.

Ali turned to get a better look at her back and choked back a sob. It was covered with tender, pink regenerating flesh and dark scabbing lines. Some of the scabs had broken open on the ride from the hospital, weeping small amounts of blood and plasma.

Turning back to her front, Ali ran a hand down her stomach, stopping just shy of the three stitched wounds sitting just above her small patch of curly public hair. The black surgical thread stood out dramatically against her pale skin. She was too scared to even touch them.

She gingerly reached a hand around to the back of her head, noticing a small patch of hair was missing. Instead, her fingertips traced over the row of staples holding her scalp together. She cringed. They felt so alien and it unnerved her to think they were even a part of her… however temporarily. She couldn't wait for them to be taken out.

Ali decided to test her shoulder rotation. She almost yelped when a sharp pain shot through her arm when she tired to raise it above a ninety-degree angle. She made a mental note not to do that again for a while.

She sighed and took another look at herself in the mirror. How could Chibs think she was beautiful when she thought she looked like the walking dead? She knew she was letting her insecurities get the best of her, but she was too tired to fight, even with herself.

Ali stepped into the shower and slipped under the heated stream, moaning in a combination of pleasure and agony as the hot water ran over her various wounds and aching muscles. She felt all the hospital grime start to wash away and her humanity returning bit by bit. She tilted her head back, letting the water run soothing through her hair and down her back. She let her mind drift, content to listen to the steady patter of water droplets hitting tile.

* * *

Chibs turned off his bike's engine and swung his leg over the back to dismount. He removed his helmet and hung it from the handlebar. Reaching into one of his saddlebags, he pulled out a bundle of clothing he'd brought for his girl. He had proudly slipped one of his clean work shirts into the mix, liking the idea of Ali wearing a shirt that had his name on it. He knew it was some caveman, possessive bullshit, but he didn't care.

He tucked the bundle under his arm and strode purposely up to Gemma's front door. Gemma opened the door before he got there, having heard his Harley pull up. She pulled him into a tight hug.

"Hey, sweetheart." She welcomed him.

"Hi, Mom." He smiled softly as returned her embrace.

Gemma rolled her eyes at the nickname, "Come on in."

She released him and led the way into the house, leaving him to shut the door. She stopped in the living room, waiting for him to catch up. She noticed the bundle under his arm.

"I guess you got her message then?" Gemma asked already knowing the answer.

"Aye. Where is my Old Lady?" He asked, spotting some multicolored flowers sitting in a small cut crystal vase on Gemma's coffee table.

He smiled to himself when he realized they were the stocks he had given Ali at the hospital that morning. Gemma smiled as she followed his line of sight. She sauntered over to the table and picked up the vase. She held it out to the Scot and inclined her head in the direction of the guest room.

"Second door on the right. She should be in the shower." Gemma told him.

Chibs smirked and reached for the vase, only for Gemma to pull it back at the last moment.

"Be gentle with her. She's doing her best to hide it, but she's still in a lot of pain." Gemma warned.

Chibs nodded, "I know. I'm not going to hurt her, Gem."

"Good." Gemma accepted his answer.

She let him take the vase, smiling softly as he disappeared down the hall.

"Don't forget to lock the door!" She suddenly called after him, earning her a hearty chuckle from somewhere down the hall.

As Chibs walked into the guest room, he heard the sound of running water. Wispy steam tendrils floated through the open bathroom door. With a mischievous grin, he locked the bedroom door and placed the bundle and vase down on one of the dressers. He quietly made his way to the bathroom doorway and peeked inside.

His breath caught in his throat when he saw her. He watcher her, mesmerized, as she tilted her head back, eyes closed and mouth slightly open in a silent gasp. The water weighed down her wild curls, stretching them out until they brushed along her collarbone. Her water slicked breasts, tipped with delicate rose-colored nipples, arched forward invitingly.

He bit the inside of his cheek as she slowly twirled under the spray, giving him a perfect view of her flat stomach, curvy hips, shapely legs and wondrous ass. She was absolutely stunning… and she was his.

Chibs ducked back into the bedroom, quickly divesting himself of his kutte and leather jacket. He folded both carefully and put them on a chair in the corner of the room. He removed his knives and gun, leaving them on the nightstand nearest the bedroom door… his side of the bed. It was force of habit to make sure his weapons were always within an arms reach, even when he was in bed.

He simultaneously unbuttoned his shirt as he toed out of his boots. He dropped the shirt to the floor and undid his belt. He unbuttoned his fly and shoved his dark jeans and boxers down his muscular legs. He stepped out of them before pulling off his socks in a less than graceful hopping maneuver he was somewhat grateful Ali hadn't witnessed.

Running a hand through his hair, Chibs softly padded back into the bathroom and headed straight for the shower. Without a word he opened the glass door and stepped in behind his Old Lady.

Ali was jolted out of her own little world by the sound of the glass shower door closing with a soft thud. Wide-eyed, she turned to face the intruder, trying to cover herself with her arms and hands. She blushed furiously when Chibs stepped forward through the thick cloud of steam.

"Just me, Ali." Chibs reassured softly, closing the distance between them.

Ali visibly relaxed hearing his voice. She closed her eyes when she felt him thread his fingers through her wet hair, leaning into his touch. He brushed his lips lightly against hers.

"Don't hide from me, Mo gradh." He commanded, voice barely above a whisper.

Ali's tensed in trepidation as he dropped his hands to gently tug her arms away from her body. She could feel his eyes racking over every inch of her. She bit her lip; worried he would be disappointed with what he saw. All her fears faded away the instant he locked eyes with her. There was no disgust in his eyes. Only love and smoldering lust reflected in the endless depth of his chocolate pools.

"So fucking beautiful." He pulled her closer with a firm hand on her hip.

Ali whimpered as he found her lips again. He carefully cradled the back of her head, tilting her chin up a little. He slid his tongue between her lips. Ali slid her hands up his water-slick, hard-muscled chest to wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her. Chibs groaned as her pebbled nipples and soft globes molded against him. He let his hand glide down from her hip to grasp her ass cheek.

Ali sighed into the kiss, marveling at how easy intimacy came to them. There were no expectations. Nothing was hurried. Chibs somehow made her feel safe and comfortable even as she stood before him naked and damaged, with all of her flaws laid bare. He still called her beautiful and feeling his hardness pressing against her stomach, she knew he still wanted her as much as she wanted him.

Under normal circumstances, Ali wouldn't have put it past him to grab her ass with both hands to lift and pin her against the shower wall. She felt the wetness build between her legs as she allowed herself to fantasize about wrapping her legs around his waist as he slid his length into her... Seeing the primal fire dance in his dark eyes as he thrust into her deep and hard… the rhythmic collision of wet skin… her breath catching as the all consuming pleasure made the world around them cease to exist. It was just them. Two hearts, one joined body careening over the precipice into satisfied oblivion with a final gratified scream.

Ali almost cried when Chibs broke the spell by ending the kiss and pulling away. She instantly felt the loss of contact and hated herself for feeling that clingy and needy. She turned away from him to try and hide the embarrassment painted across her reddened face.

Her eyes widened a moment later when she felt something warm, wet and spongy glide lightly across her upper back. It took her a moment to realize what her Old Man was doing… he was washing her back. Ali looked over her shoulder, stunned to find the look of utter concentration on Chibs' beautiful scarred face as he guided a soapy pink shower puff over her torn skin. Her heart swelled when she realized how much care he was putting into the simple task just so he wouldn't hurt her.

"You don't have to do this, Filip." She told him softly.

"I don't have to do anything, Luv. I want to, unless you want me to stop?" He paused to ask, genuinely concerned.

Ali shook her head, "No."

"Aye? Then be a good girl and let me take care of you. Put your hands on the wall." He purred next to her ear.

The deep sound of his rich accent sent another shot of arousal straight to Ali's already dripping core. She shivered involuntarily and quickly submitted to his command.

"Yes, Sir," She murmured quietly.

"What was that?" Chibs asked with a raised eyebrow.

She let her eyes drift closed as he slid the puff lower to coat the upper curve of her ass with a delicate layer of suds.

"Yes, Sir," Ali said a little louder.

"Hmmm…I think I like the sound of that, lass." Chibs smirked.

Chibs continued on his path, spending a liberal amount of time coating every inch of her lovely ass before bending to lather up her legs. He worked his way back up to her shoulders, then down her outstretched arms. He smiled we he saw her eyes were closed. He could tell she was enjoying the attention. She was panting lightly and her lips were curved into a little 'o' shape.

Resuming his spot behind her, he slid the puff around her waist and across the gentle curve of her stomach. He painstakingly cleansed her stitches before bringing the puff up through the valley of her breasts to the base her throat. He dragged the puff across her hardened nipples deliberately slow, reveling in the little gasps she made. In equally slow circles he traversed the surface of her breasts, using enough pressure to coax delightful sounds from her lips, but not enough to give her any sort of satisfaction. She was starting to squirm, shifting her feet from side to side, rubbing her thighs together, desperate for some sort of friction, but never once did she take her hands off the wall. He hadn't told her too.

Chibs wasn't used to having a submissive woman. Fiona was always the dominant one in their relationship, in and outside the bedroom, and he had followed her around like a lost puppy. Ali's willingness to please him and responsiveness was a welcome change… not to mention a huge boost to his ego.

He dropped the puff and wrapped his arms around Ali's waist, bringing her flush against his chest while being careful not to aggravate her sore back. His erection throbbed almost painfully against the curve of her pretty ass.

"You can put them down now, Luv." Chibs told her gently.

Ali obeyed, dropping her arms to her sides. Chibs eased them back under the shower spray. As the soap washed away he planted a series of lingering kisses on her neck and shoulder.

"Turn around." He instructed.

Ali twisted in his loosened embrace, looking up at him with inquisitive blue eyes glazed over with arousal. He bent to give her a quick searing kiss. He cupped her ass with one hand, holding her firmly against him as the other palmed one of her breasts, tweaking and rolling the hardened nub with his calloused fingertips. Ali gasped as he captured her unoccupied nipple between his teeth. He alternated between nipping, sucking and soothing her rosy tip with his tongue.

"Not…fair." He heard her whimper.

He pulled his lips from her nipple, "What's not fair, Mo gradh?"

"I… want you." She panted.

"You have me, Luv." He pointed out with a smirk.

"I want you to make love to me." She whined.

Chibs pulled his hand away from her breast and slid it between her legs. She squirmed against his fingers as they ran along her damp folds. He bit back a groan as he realized just how hot and wet she was for him.

"I can see that." He chuckled.

"But we can't…" She tried to tell him but he cut her off.

"I know, Luv. I won't take it that far. I just want to make you feel good. Do you trust me?" He stroked her cheek.

"I trust you." Ali gave him a soft smile.

"Spread you legs for me… show me that pretty little pussy." He told her.

Ali, once again, did as she was told, a blush staining her cheeks. Chibs knelt before her reverently. He instructed her to steady herself using his shoulders as he lifted one of her legs over his shoulder. He had a firm hold on her ass to keep her steady, but Ali's knees almost buckled as Chibs ran his tongue along her slit. She found better purchase tangling her fingers in his hair. She let out a strangled cry as he latched on to her clit, swirling his tongue around the hardened pearl.

"Oh God, Filip…" She moaned.

She moaned and whimpered with every skilled lick, Ali feeling a jolt of electricity run through her, building up somewhere deep inside, twisting tighter and tighter. She was seeing stars, incapable of coherent thought as Chibs dipped the tip of his tongue inside her. He turned his attention back to her clit, using his teeth to drive her over the edge.

The coil snapped within her and Ali came hard screaming Filip's name. Chibs stood with a self-satisfied smirk on his face. He pulled her trembling body against his, kissing her sweetly as she came down from her orgasmic high.

"I think could get used to hearing you scream my name," He chuckled as she regained her breath.

Ali blushed and burrowed her face into the side of his neck. It took her a moment to realize his hard on was pressing against her stomach again. She gentle wrapped her small hand around his member, moving it up and down his length. She ran her thumb over the crown, feeling him twitch in her hand.

"Ali," Chibs moaned, "You don't have to…"

"I want to, unless you want me to stop?" She smirked, parroting his previous argument for scrubbing her back.

Chibs scoffed, "Gods no, Lass. I just don't want you hurting yourself?"

"I hardly think a blowjob is going to hurt me, Filip." Ali chuckled

"If you're sure." He conceded with a small smile.

Ali dropped gingerly to her knees, looking up at her Old Man with her big sapphire eyes as she took him in her mouth. She gripped his base started a slow, madding pace as she alternated running her tongue around his head and taking as much of his cock as she could without gagging. Chibs gave a pleasured hiss when she lightly scraped her teeth up his length while massaging his balls in her other hand. He tangled his fingers in her hair as she picked up her pace, foregoing the tongue swirling in favor of a steady bobbing motion and a hum that vibrated right through the Scot. Chibs put a hand on the wall to steady himself as she work her magic. She was amazing.

"Shit… Ali… I'm gonna cum." He groaned, ready to pull away and finish manually.

To his surprise Ali maintained her pace. She had no intention of stopping. Moments later he came in her mouth with a satisfied grunt. Ali swallowed every drop and lovingly licked him clean. She pulled back licking her lips. Chibs just stared at down at her in wonder. How had he gotten so lucky?

"Come here, Mo gradh." He beckoned as he bent down to help her up and pulled her into his arms again.

He kissed her deeply, feeling strangely proud to taste himself on her lips. He pulled back when the need for air became too great and rested his forehead against hers while they regained their breath again. He furrowed his brow in concern when she tried to stifle a yawn.

"I think its time for bed, Princess."

Ali nodded without complaint. Chibs turned off the shower and took her hand, leading her out of the glass enclosure. He pulled out two large fluffy towels from the cupboard. He wrapped one around his waist and used the other to dry Ali off as carefully as he had washed her. He even towel dried her hair to the best of his ability while trying to avoid the staples in the back of her head.

Feeling especially romantic, he hoisted Ali into his arms and carried her into the bedroom. It wasn't an especially long trip, but he thought it was worth it to hear her giggle. He sat her down on the edge of the bed, his heart melting as she looked up at him with adoring eyes and a soft smile.

"Do you want to wear anything to bed? I brought you your clothes from TM and one of my work shirts." He asked crouching down in front of her and gently stroking her cheek.

Ali leaned into his touch, "Tank top and panties please."

Chibs chuckled, "And here I thought you might say no."

"Can't be naked all the time, Pookie… Especially when we're guests in someone else's home." Ali reasoned.

Chibs stood and walked over to the dresser to grab her requested clothes, "This is Gemma's home, Luv. Did she give you the house rules speech?"

Ali nodded with a chuckle, "Lock the door and make you clean the cum stained sheets… oh and don't drink milk out of the carton."

Chibs smiled as he returned to her with a navy tank top and pink panties in his hands, "Exactly, Gemma doesn't care if you're naked in here as long as the door is locked. And I certainly wouldn't mind holding a beautiful naked woman in my arms tonight."

Chibs gave her a hopeful look that tugged at Ali's heart. She eyed the clothing in his hands. He was right. Gemma wouldn't give a fuck and it would be nice to sleep with him skin on skin.

"Alright." She conceded, taking the clothes from him and putting them on the floor next to the bed so she could find them in the morning.

Chibs gave her a loving smile as he tugged her towel away from her body. He turned down the blankets for her to crawl in and walked around the foot of the bed to his side. He dropped his towel on the floor and climbed into bed beside her. He turned out the light and moved closer to her. Ali laid her head over his heart, throwing an arm across his tattooed chest and a leg over his muscular thigh. Chibs wrapped a possessive arm around her hips, not really surprised by how right it felt to have her in his arms.

"Filip?" Ali asked looking up at him.

"Aye?" He looked down at her.

"Are you ever going to take me on a first date?" She asked softly.

Laughter rumbled through him, "After what we just did to each other in the shower?" He stopped laughing went he caught the serious look on her face, "I'll take you anywhere you want to go, Mo gradh."

"Surprise me," Ali smiled.

Chibs nodded and leaned his head down to capture her lips in a sweet but brief kiss.

"Go to sleep, Ali. I love you."

"I love you too, Filip."

Ali was asleep within minutes, the exhaustion of the day finally catching up with her. Chibs stayed awake a while to watch her sleep. Eventually, his eyes grew heavy. He tightened his grip on her, letting sleep take him knowing she was finally safe in his arms where she belonged.

* * *

A/N: Well my Darlings, I hope you enjoyed that little bit off lemony fluffy goodness. I'm going to keep this short and sweet, Next Chapter: Chibs tries to plan the perfect first date... to varying degrees of success.

Please review… pretty please.

All my love.

MissAliVee


	16. Chapter 16

Chibs woke some time in the middle of the night to the sound of Ali whimpering and murmuring in her sleep. Her brow was furrowed and her entire body was tense in his arms. He could tell she was having another nightmare and the distressed look on her face broke his heart.

He gently ran his fingers through her hair and pressed a soft kiss to the crown of her head.

"Ali, Luv, wake up. Its just a dream." He urged in a calming voice, trying to ease her awake.

Ali whimpered again, scrunching up her face as her mind fought the familiar pull of consciousness.

Chibs held her a little tighter, "Come back to me, Mo gradh."

Ali's eyes fluttered open and she let out a sleepy moan, "Filip?"

Chibs smiled warmly at his Old Lady, "Aye, I'm here. You were having a bad dream again."

"Oh." Ali blushed in embarrassment, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

She pulled herself from his arms to sit up and rub the sleep from her eyes with her small curled fists. Chibs sat up next to her, twisting his body enough that he could see her face. He cupped her cheek and searched her eyes for the answers he wasn't sure she'd give him. He didn't like the lingering traces of fear he discovered.

"I don't mind. Do you want to tell me what it was about?"

Ali lowered her gaze and shook her head, "Not yet."

Chibs raised an eyebrow, "But you will tell me at some point?"

"Filip, there's a lot about me you still don't know. My past is… complicated. There's a lot of shit I'm not ready to talk about with anyone. I'm just not strong enough to deal with most of it yet."

"Is this about Tony?" Chibs asked carefully.

Ali shook her head, "Before Tony."

Chibs tried again, "Vince?"

Ali shook her head again, "No… I… shit…I can't do this yet."

"Its alright. I won't push you." Chibs gave up.

"Thanks for understanding." Ali sighed, but still looked like she was warring with herself.

Chibs tilted her head up so she'd look him in the eyes, "We all have our demons, Luv. How you fight yours is your choice, but I hope you know you don't have to face them alone."

Ali nodded and gave him a soft smile. He kissed her lips gently. He smirked a little when he pulled back and her eyes were still closed and a pretty little blush had darkened her cheeks. He loved how responsive she was to him.

Chibs wrapped a strong tattooed arm around her waist and eased her back down to rest her head on the pillows. He played big spoon, pulling her back flush against his chest. She fit perfectly against him.

"Go back to sleep, Ali," He urged.

Ali made a sleepy, unintelligible noise as she snuggled deeper into this embrace. Chibs watched her breathing even out and knew she was already asleep. He sighed deeply into her hair and closed his eyes, following her to dreamland mere moments later.

* * *

The morning sunlight had started to filter in through the window into Ali and Chibs' bedroom when Chibs yawned and reached over to Ali's side of the bed. His hand encountered cool empty sheets. He cracked open a tired eye and sat up with a groan, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes with the back of his hand. He looked around the room and listened for the shower, but there was no sign of his girl.

He threw off the covers and padded his way to the bathroom in the buff. After relieving himself and brushing his teeth he walked back into the bedroom to find his clothes. He pulled on his boxers, jeans and plain black v-neck t-shirt. Barefoot, he left the sanctuary of the bedroom to wander down the hall towards the kitchen. The sight that greeted him stole his heart and put a sleepy smile on his face.

Ali had Abel balanced on her black booty shorts covered hip. The little boy was looking up at her in amusement as he clutched her shirt. Chibs quickly realized it was his work shirt his Old Lady was wearing. She had knotted the front so the bottom skimmed her waist and he caught a glimpse of her black bra through the large cutoff sleeve holes. Her hair was wild from sleep, but she was absolutely gorgeous in his eyes.

She was gently swaying as she sang to the littlest Teller, "I've got my ticket for the long way round. Two bottle of whiskey for the way. And I sure would like some sweet company and I'm leaving tomorrow, what do you say."

Able giggled as she peppered his face with kisses and tickled his belly.

"Looks like I have some competition." Chibs joked as he went to his little Old Lady, bending to capture her lips before running an affectionate hand over Abel's head.

"How could I not love this face?" Ali asked as she used her fingertip to lightly bop the little boy on the nose causing him to shriek with laughter.

Chibs nodded in agreement, "Aye, he's a cute one."

The timer went off on the bottle warmer grabbing Chibs' attention. Ali made a move towards it, but Chibs stopped her with a gentle hand on her arm.

"I've got it, Luv."

Ali smiled and nodded heading to the table to take a seat. She shifted the baby boy to cradle against her breast. Chibs grabbed the bottle off the warmer, setting it on the table in front of Ali before reaching into the diaper bag near the back door. He pulled out a soft towel and laid it on his Old Lady's shoulder in case Abel decided to spit up.

Ali smiled up at him, "Thanks."

"Coffee?" He offered.

Ali shook her head, "Orange pekoe, if Gemma has it, with milk and sugar please."

Chibs nodded and went to put on a pot of coffee and fill the kettle. He searched the kitchen cupboards for tea. When he found what he was looking for he lined up three mugs on the counter and started rummaging through the fridge. Pulling out a loaf of bread, a package of bacon and a carton of eggs.

Ali picked up the bottle and tested the heat on her wrist. She brought it up to Abel's mouth, chuckling as the baby greedily latched onto the silicon nipple. She stroked his chubby little cheek as he looked up at her in awe. She picked up her song where she left off, humming the melody quietly as Abel drank his breakfast.

Chibs loaded the toaster with a few slices of bread as he waited for a cast iron pan to heat up on the stove.

"What do you want to do today?" Chibs asked as he started laying out the bacon strips in the pan.

"Don't you have to go to the clubhouse?" Ali asked curiously.

Chibs shook his head, "My Old Lady gets out of the hospital, I'm gonna spend time with her. They boys get it. They'll call if they need me."

"Okay," Ali thought for a moment, "Well, I need to go to the bank, apply for new credit cards and ID, get some new clothes and maybe swing by the house to check on my jeep and bike."

"Already took care of the last one, Luv. Had what was left of them towed to TM, but there wasn't much to salvage." Chibs explained, having already figured her vehicles would be the only thing she wanted to get from her decimated house.

"Oh. Shit, that sucks. I mean… I could care less about the jeep, but that bike was one of my first builds…" Ali trailed off, trying to refocus her attention on the baby in her arms.

Chibs understood. She had put so much of herself into that bike… it was like a part of her. She loved that bike.

Chibs cracked a few eggs into the pan with the sizzling bacon and pressed down the lever to get the toaster going. He poured hot water into one of the mugs with a teabag for Ali and left it to steep.

"You had insurance, right?" He asked as he pushed the eggs around the pan with a spatula and turned the bacon.

Ali gave him an incredulous look, "Of course. Papa drilled the importance of a good policy into my head." She shook her head with a small smile, "I remember when my tricycle was stolen by one of the kids in the neighborhood. I was bawling my eyes out when Papa told me crying would solve nothing… that's what insurance was for."

Chibs chuckled as he removed the teabag from her mug, stirred in milk and sugar, before sitting it in front of her on the table, "How old were you?"

Chibs didn't wait for an answer before returning to the stove to turn off the heat. He prepped his own mug of coffee and loaded up a single plate with bacon, eggs and toast.

"Four, I think…but the lesson stuck. Especially when a lot of Papa's empty buildings mysteriously caught fire and he never got upset about it." Ali smirked.

Chibs sat down next to Ali with the plate in front of him. He loaded up a fork with eggs to hold out to Ali since her hands were full with Jax's son. Ali gave him a look like he was crazy. Chibs ignored it and continued to hold out the fork until she accepted the bite.

"So do you want to go bike shopping?" Chibs asked almost hopefully as he took a bite of their shared breakfast for himself.

Ali thought he sounded like a child trying to convince his parent to take him to the toy store. She thought it was cute, but she shook her head.

"Nah. Never been a stock model kind of girl. I'll put a call in to my suppliers tomorrow and order parts for a new build. I'll need another cage though."

Chibs nodded, holding out a piece of bacon for her, "New or used?"

Ali chewed thoughtfully for a moment, "Not too fussy as long as it runs and it won't cost me an arm and a leg for parts if I have to work on it."

"Something domestic then?" Chibs asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"Probably. For the time being I'm going to see if Gemma will let me use her SUV."

"Makes sense," Chibs agreed.

Ali pulled the empty bottle away from Abel and put it on the kitchen table. She repositioned the little boy onto her covered shoulder and gently patted his back. He let out a healthy belch making her giggle.

Chibs smirked, "Sounds like his Da when he's had a few."

Gemma chose that moment to saunter into the kitchen wearing her black silk robe and leopard print slippers. She took in the sight of Ali, Chibs and Abel sitting around her kitchen table with a small smirk.

"Don't you three make a pretty picture," She said as she walked over to kiss the top of her grandson's head.

Ali smiled warmly at her mother figure and Chibs saluted her with his mug, "Morning, Gem. Just put a fresh pot on."

"You're my hero, Scotty. Thanks for looking after Abel, baby girl. I don't remember the last time I got to sleep in.'" Gemma said as she headed straight for the coffee maker.

"Its no problem, Gemma. He's an absolute lamb." Ali insisted.

Gemma smiled, "Well he certainly likes you."

Chibs leaned towards his old lady with a grin as he tickled the baby's sock covered toes, "I like her too, little man."

He kissed Ali's cheek, loving the delicate blush that spread across her cheeks. He sat back and loaded up another forkful for his Old Lady. Ali didn't put up a fight, accepting the mouthful as she stroked Abel's back.

As she swallowed she gave the Scot a small smile, "Are you going to make a habit of feeding me, Filip?"

"Only when the mood strikes me, Lass." He winked cheekily.

Gemma shot the younger woman a knowing smirk as she sat at the table with her own cup of coffee, "Take that as a yes, baby girl."

Ali shook her head with a smile as she looked down at the drowsy baby resting against her shoulder. Gemma reached out a finger to play with one of Abel's tiny hands. His eyelids were drooping and he had no interest in gripping her manicured fingertip.

"I think someone's still tired." Ali smiled.

Gemma nodded, "Yeah… he likes to nap after every meal… like clockwork. Want me to take him?"

Ali shook her head, "No. I've got him."

Chibs got up to pull Ali's chair out for her. Ali gave him a quick peck on the cheek before disappearing down the hall to the nursery. Gemma watched her go as Chibs sat down with a happy sigh.

"She's going to make an amazing mom one day," Gemma commented, taking a sip of her coffee.

Chibs nodded, suddenly looking seriously into the depths of his half empty mug, "Aye. I need to talk to her about that."

Gemma frowned, not sure what to make of his tone, "Why?"

The Scottish Son ran a hand through his hair and looked up at the older woman, "I'm not getting any younger, Gem. I already know that Ali's it for me and I want to give her the world, but I don't want to be an old Da."

"Are you saying you don't want any more kids?" Gemma asked seriously.

Chibs looked her dead in the eyes, "No. I'm saying I don't want to wait. Once the doc gives her the all-clear, I want to knock Ali up as soon as possible."

Gemma laughed, "Like you need another reason to tie that girl to the bed."

Chibs smirked, "That's not a bad idea."

Gemma chuckled and smacked her old friend's arm playfully.

* * *

Chibs had prepared himself to be dragged from store to store, like a dog on a leash, while Ali tried on everything in sight, but he quickly found out Ali wasn't that kind of shopper. In fact, she had about as much patience for shopping for clothes as he did. A couple pairs of jeans and shorts, a few t-shirts and tank tops, socks and underwear essentials and she was more or less done.

Even more to his surprise, when she excitedly ducked into a shoe store, Ali blatantly ignored all the fancy heels to slip her toes into a brand new pair of chucks. Her only real splurge had been on an oxblood red leather jacket. He smiled and shook his head knowing his little Old Lady was really one of a kind.

As they loaded up the back of Gemma's black Lincoln, Ali did a mental check and realized the only thing left that she needed was a car. She had pulled enough cash out of the bank that morning to cover her modest budget. She wasn't going to go crazy on a cage… not when she had a feeling she'd be riding bitch on Chibs' bike more often than not.

Chibs caught sight of a wistful smile on her face as he shut the hatchback on the SUV. He took advantage of her momentary distraction to wrap his arms around her waist. He leaned down to press a quick kiss to her soft pink lips.

"What has you looking so happy, Mo gradh?"

"You might have something to do with it." Ali admitted.

The Scot smirked and brought his lips down to hers again. He ran his tongue along the seam of her lips as she wound her arms around his neck. Ali parted her lips and their tongues moved against each other languidly. Ali breathed a contented sighed against his lips. When they eventually pulled apart, Ali was blushing and Chibs was grinning like a madman.

"Where to next, Luv?" He asked as he walked her to the passenger side of the SUV and opened her door for her.

Ali carefully climbed in and turned her head to her Old Man, "Know any decent used car lots?"

"Aye. I know one."

* * *

Ali eyed the used car lot with a certain amount to distain. Charming apparently only had one used car dealer and the entire lot oozed with clichéd desperation. Faded triangle streamers wafted in the breeze as garish signs and a giant purple inflatable gorilla tried to convince potential customers that Crazy Bill had the lowest prices on quality pre-owned vehicles. Everything dripped with a greasy kind of sadness that put the little blue-eyed brunette on edge.

Chibs had kissed her on the cheek and left her to wander while he caught up with Crazy Bill, who also owned the junkyard the car lot backed onto. Bill had a long history with the Sons and supplied a lot of used parts TM used for discounted repairs.

As Ali looked out over the sea of worn out sedans baking under the hot California sun, she wonder how many really should have been scrapped instead. They were all so blah. She knew she told Chibs she didn't particularly what car she got as long as it ran, but she now she was faced with row after row of dull boxes on wheels, she couldn't help but feel a little bit disappointed.

She was about to give up when something caught her eye. A blue tarp covered mass that was tucked into the back corner of the lot. It was too big to be a car, but once Ali caught sight of the muddy whitewall tires peaking out from under the trap, she knew she had to investigate.

The tarp crackled stiffly in her hand as she gripped the edge and pulled it away. Her heart fluttered in her chest and her face broke into a wide grin. It was beat to hell and she doubted it would even run, but Ali instantly saw potential in the old Ford F-Series pickup truck. She knew she had to have it.

Ali was so entranced by the classic truck; she didn't notice the salesman until he was practically on top of her.

"You don't want that old thing, darlin,'" He purred as he invaded her personal space.

Ali almost jumped out of her skin, yelping and whipping round to face the man who had startled her, "Jesus!"

The man behind her was middle-aged and bulbous with thinning sandy colored hair. His pale yellow collared shirt barely covered his protruding gut and his large pit stains spoke of his severe need of deodorant. Said shirt was tucked into a pair of revolting orange and green check pants that should have been burned in the seventies. More disturbing was the fact he wore a matching tie made of the same material.

"Sorry, beautiful. Didn't mean to scare you." He gave her an unapologetic shit-eating grin, displaying crooked yellow teeth with remnants of his last meal, or meals, rotting away in the gaps. "I'm Nicky." He stuck out his hand, which Ali refused to take.

Cringing as she felt his beady eyes zeroed in on her tits Ali replied flatly, "Ali."

Nicky clasped his hands in front of his large stomach when he realized she wouldn't be taking his hand, "Well… Ali… Why don't you come with me and we'll get you into something as small and pretty as you are?"

Ali rolled her eyes and turned back to the truck, "Does she run?"

"Might limp if you're lucky," Nicky scoffed.

"Pop the hood, please," Ali instructed.

"Seriously, you should see this little white Honda I have… only driven to church on Sundays. I could give you a good deal…" Nicky pitched.

"Just do it." Ali insisted.

"But…" tried again but Ali cut him off.

"Do you want the sale or not?" Ali snapped.

The tubby man gave her an appraising look, licked his lips and let that creepy grin return to his pudgy face, "Feisty… I like that in a woman."

Nicky reached through the truck's open window to release the catch on the hood. Ali circled round to the front of the truck, lifting and propping up the large hood. She was amazed to see the engine was completely original… no after market parts or modifications.

"How much?" Ali asked as she continued her inspection, trying to ignore the sick feeling in her gut that Nicky was undressing her with his eyes.

Her instincts were right. The tacky salesman was practically drooling as he blatantly stared at Ali's ass while she bent over the motor. Somewhere in his fucked up mind, he thought she was flirting with him. It wasn't the first time a woman had come into his lot looking to exchange 'services.'

"Five grand, but for you, sweetness, I'm sure we can come to some sort of arrangement." The disgusting man leered as he narrowed the gap between them to fully palm Ali's ass in his large clammy hand.

Ali gasped and spun around in shock only to be pinned against the truck's grill by Nicky's excessive girth.

"How about you get on your knees and put those pretty lips to work and I'll knock ten percent off the price?" Nicky suggested as he wet his lips in a way that made Ali sick to her stomach.

Ali was outraged, but her anger was nothing compared to how pissed Chibs looked as he stormed across the lot. He had just finished up with Bill and was looking for Ali among the rows of used cars when he saw the horrendously dressed fat bastard pushing up on her. He instantly saw red.

Ali saw him coming over Nicky's shoulder and sighed in relief. "You'll have to ask my Old Man about that."

"Your what?" The salesman asked, clearly confused.

"My Old Man. But considering he looks like he wants to rip your head off, I'm pretty sure he's going to say no." Ali smirked, nodded her head in the direction of Chibs' approaching fury.

Before Nicky had a chance to remove his hands and back away, Chibs yanked him off Ali and threw a fully ringed punch to his jaw sending his fat ass to the ground. The salesman's eyes widened in terror when they landed on Chibs' kutte. He instantly realized his mistake. The Scottish Son loomed over him as he tried to scramble away.

"Where are you going fat boy?" Chibs sneered, pulling his knife from his waist and waved it menacingly from side to side.

Nicky's eyes fixated on the knife and he looked like he might piss himself, "Please don't hurt me. I didn't mean it. I didn't know she was with someone."

Chibs reared back and brought his knife down to embed in the gravel-covered ground between Nicky's legs, just shy of his family jewel. The fat man almost fainted.

"No one touches my girl like that except for me." Chibs growled.

Nicky nodded his head frantically, looking between the pissed off Son and the affronted little brunette.

"Apologize to the lady!" Chibs demanded.

Nicky looked at Ali, fear dominating his shifty eyes, "I'm sorry for touching you, Miss."

"And for…?" Ali led him as she crossed her arms over her chest

The salesman glanced nervously back at Chibs. The scarred man leaned further into the vile man's personal space, looking him square in the eyes as he asked Ali, "What else did he do, Luv?"

"Offered me a ten percent discount if I blew him." Ali explained, feeling dirty just saying it.

Nicky let out a nervous laugh, "It was a joke… I swear."

"You calling my Old Lady a liar?" Chibs warned dangerously.

Nicky was quick to backtrack, "No… I… Please…I'm sorry… Please don't kill me." He turned to look back at Ali pleadingly, "Miss…Please… You want the truck? It's yours, free of charge… Just please don't let him kill me."

Chibs looked at Ali over his shoulder, "What do you think, Mo Gradh?"

"I do kind of want the truck." Ali shrugged.

Chibs nodded, removing his knife from the ground as he stood. He tucked it back into the sheath at his hip and glared down at the cowering fat man, "Get the fucking keys and paperwork. Don't make me come find you."

Nicky nodded vigorously, prying himself from the ground and running back to the office like the devil himself was chasing him. Chibs fought the urge to laugh as he turned to find Ali still holding her arms around her body protectively, looking a little pale. He walked over to her and put his hands comfortingly on her shoulders. He looked into her eyes

"You alright?" He asked gently.

Ali nodded, "More startled than anything… and pissed." She offered him a small smile, "Thanks for saving me."

Chibs shifted to wrap an arm around her shoulders. He pulled her into his side and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Consider it a perk for putting up with me." Chibs shrugged.

"Twenty-four hour knight in shining armor protection and a free truck? Score! I'm beginning to wonder what you get out of this deal." Ali teased.

"I get to call you mine, Ali. I don't need anything else." Chibs told honestly.

Ali her heart skip a beat and felt the heat rise in her cheeks. She popped up on her toes to plant a sweet little kiss on his lips. She gave him an adoring smile as she pulled back.

Chibs lowered his hand to give her ass gentle pat, "Let's have a look at this piece of shit truck then."

Ali swatted his arm playfully, "Hey! Be nice to Ruby."

Chibs raised an eyebrow, "Ruby? Luv, the truck's blue… unless you're talking about the ton of rust on this thing."

"She won't be blue for long." Ali gave him a knowing smirk.

She gave her new project an appraising look, imagining just what she could turn the old beater into. Ruby would be glorious.

* * *

A/N: Hello my Darlings, Sorry for the longer wait. It's been a rough week. I know this was a bit of a housekeeping chapter, but I've got another chapter (First Date Night) standing by to be typed up, so if I get a decent amount of reviews, I'll try to push through and post again by Sunday night.

Side note: For those not familiar with the song, Ali was singing "Cups/When I'm gone" to Abel as she danced with him in the kitchen.

Please Read and Review

A little love goes a long way.

Until next time.

MissAliVee


	17. Chapter 17

Chibs slowly sat up in bed, trying not to disturb his little goddess as she slept peacefully beside him. He took a moment to watch her, her creamy pale skin almost glowing under the moonlight filtering through the blinds. She was turned towards him, resting on her side. Her hair flared wildly on her pillow. Her soft pink lips were parted slightly. The sheets had slipped down to reveal the sensual curve of her left breast, tipped with a small coral nipple that had been stiffened by the cool breeze from the open bedroom window.

Chibs brushed a stray strand out of her face, resisting the urge to kiss her. He didn't want to wake her. She still need as much rest as possible to help her body heal. He checked the bedside clock, noting it was a little after one am and eased out of bed. He pulled on a pair of boxers and slipped out of the bedroom. He headed to the kitchen, hoping a cup of tea might help ease his overactive mind.

Chibs pulled out a box of herbal tea and a mug from the cupboard and set them on the counter. He reached for the kettle, finding it already full, and flipped the switch to turn it on. He gripped the edge of the counter, stepping back and arching his back. He heard his spine pop and let a weary sigh slip through his lips.

He was nervous. It wasn't a feeling he was used to encountering much these days. Letting your nerves get to you in the Sons' line of work was likely to get you killed. You swallowed them back, doused them with alcohol and got the job done.

But it wasn't a job he was nervous about; it was his first date with Ali. He had no idea how to plan their night out, where to take her or what to do. Too many ideas raced through his mind, more than half he shut down before they could fully form in his brain. He was at a complete loss, wishing Ali had just told her what she wanted instead of asking him to surprise her. It was stupid, but Chibs was feeling the pressure to impress her.

"Can't sleep, sweetheart?" Gemma asked as she padded into the kitchen.

Chibs stood up straight and nodded, "Aye. What are you doing up, Gem?"

"I never sleep well without Clay." Gemma ran a hand through her hair.

"Tea?" Chibs offered, already reaching for a second mug.

"Sure." Gemma took a seat at the kitchen table, "What about you? Why aren't you wrapped around your Old Lady?"

"Ali wants me to take her on a 'first date.'" The Scot explained, pouring hot water into the two mugs and walking them over to the table to sit with the SAMCRO Queen.

Gemma smirked, "A little late for that, isn't it?"

Chibs shrugged, "If it puts a smile on her face, I don't give a shit. Only thing is I have no idea how to plan the fucking thing."

"Where did you take your last date?" Gemma inquired, wrapping her hands around her mug, letting the heat seep into her fingers.

"My last date was with Fiona." Chibs admitted, staring down at the mug in his hands.

Gemma raised her eyebrows, "No one else?"

Chibs shook his head, "Croweaters and sweetbutts… no real emotional attachments."

Gemma felt her heart break a little for the Scottish Son, realizing how many years he must have spent alone.

"Where would Clay take you?" Chibs asked, taking a sip of his tea.

Gemma thought for a moment before smirking, "Clay likes me a dress up so he can show me off. He'd probably take me to a fancy restaurant… not very original I know, but we still have a good time."

Chibs nodded in understanding. He wouldn't mind seeing Ali all done up. He always was a sucker for a pretty girl in a dress.

Gemma could see his mind beginning to wander so she continued before he drifted too far, "Just remember that girl already loves you. You don't have to over think it. She just wants to spend time with you. I'm sure she'll be fine with anything you choose."

"What are you guys talking about?"

Chibs and Gemma looked up to find Ali standing in the doorway. She looked like she was still half asleep. Her hair was a mess and she had hastily pulled on one of her Old Man's shirts. Chibs was pretty sure there wasn't anything under that shirt.

"Nothing important, Luv." Chibs tried to assure her.

Ali gave him an adorable pout and held out her hand to him, "Come back to bed?"

"Aye, I'm coming. Thanks, Gem." Chibs kissed the older woman's cheek before taking Ali's hand.

Gemma gave him a knowing smile, "No problem, baby."

* * *

A week later, Chibs stood in his clubhouse dorm taking one last look at himself in the mirror. He frowned. He barely recognized himself. He looked at his kutte sitting on his dorm room bed… where it would be staying for the rest of the night. Somehow it didn't feel right, but he knew that tonight wasn't about the club. It was about him and Ali. So he left his leather safety blanket behind and headed down stairs.

Piney, Opie, Juice and Kozik were milling around the bar when he made his appearance. Opie nearly choked on his beer and Juice snickered when they saw what he was wearing.

"Going to a funeral, Chibsy?" Juice chuckled.

Chibs looked down at his tailored charcoal grey three-piece suit and tie. He had slicked his hair back and left his shades in his room. Sure it was different, but he didn't think it was that bad. Suddenly he felt very subconscious.

"No, shithead. I'm taking Ali out. It's our first date." Chibs explained.

"About fucking time." Piney smirked, taking another shot of tequila, "Where are you taking her?"

"Incendio." Chibs said taking a shot of whiskey out of Kozik's hand and downing it for courage.

"Wow… You must like the girl. I hear that place costs a fortune," Juice whistled.

Chibs nodded, "I do and aye, it does… and they have a dress code… but Ali's worth it. I wanted to make tonight to be special for her."

Piney nodded approvingly, "We'll you look good, brother… and I bet she'll look even better."

Chibs smiled to himself, letting himself imagine what Ali would be wearing. He'd never seen her in a dress, but he knew she'd look amazing no matter what she wore. With a chuckle he shook his head and checked his watch. His eyes widened in a bit of panic when he realized he was running late.

"Shit! I gotta go. Wish me luck boys." Chibs said as he quickly headed to the clubhouse door.

Kozik smirked and called out, "You don't need luck. The girl is already crazy about you...Total easy lay."

Juice and Opie winced and shrank away from their blonde brother.

Chibs stopped in his tracks, turned and eyes narrowing warningly on Kozik, "Watch your mouth, boy or I'll be ramming my fist so far down your throat you'll have to stick a toothbrush up your ass to brush your teeth."

Kozik put up his hands defensively, "Christ. Sorry man."

Chibs stared him down for a moment longer to make sure he had gotten his point across before heading out the door.

"Fuck. What did I do?" Kozik asked no one in particular.

"You don't talk shit about Ali around here." Opie explained.

Juice chimed in, "… especially to Chibs."

Kozik's brow furrowed in confusion, "I thought she was just a sweetbutt?"

Piney smacked him upside the back of his head, "She's not some two-bit whore, you idiot! Ali is a good girl and a hell of a good mechanic. She's family and Chibs' just claimed her."

"Wait, she's his Old Lady?" Kozik asked, wide-eye as he finally realized his mistake.

Piney nodded, "Loves that pretty little thing more than his Harley. She'll be wearing his crow before you know it, so you need to show her some respect."

Kozik slumped back in his seat, "Well… shit. I was hoping to tap that."

Piney just smacked him again.

* * *

Ali paced Gemma's living room anxiously. Gemma watched from the couch as she held her grandson in her lap. The younger woman was starting to drive her crazy.

"Will you stop that?" She finally asked, slight irritation in her voice.

Ali continued to pace and ring her hands, "Can't… I mean… Shit… I don't know why I'm getting so worked up over this. Filip and I have been sharing a bed for over a week…he's already seen me naked… why am I so nervous about going on a date with him?"

Gemma couldn't help but smile, "It's new territory, baby girl. You've done everything so ass-backwards with Chibs this is bound to feel a little strange."

The little brunette stalled, "You're right… I know you're right." She let out a sigh and turned to Gemma, "Do you think I look alright? All he said was to dress up."

"You look beautiful, honey." Gemma told her seriously.

Ali had styled her hair to fall in soft gentle waves and pinned back one side with a black crystal rose clip. Her makeup was a little darker than she was used to, not that she ever really wore makeup, and emphasized her sapphire eyes. Her dress was an elegant black knee-length number. It clung to her figure deliciously before flaring at the waist. The back of the dress was cut out and replaced with a delicate black lace insert that showed hints of her pale skin underneath, while still covering her scars. She completed the look with black strappy stilettos and sliver jewelry she had borrowed from Gemma. She really didn't like heels, but she'd wear them for her man.

"What time did he say he'd pick you up?" Gemma asked, bouncing Abel slightly on her knee.

"Seven," Ali told her, checking her phone for the millionth time. "I still don't know why he insisted on getting ready at the clubhouse."

Gemma smirked, knowing exactly why, "I'm sure he has his reasons."

Both women were startled by a knock at the front door. They were so used to hearing the rumble of approaching motorcycles. Ali shot Gemma a confused look.

"Doesn't Filip have a key?" Ali asked.

"Yeah. He does." Gemma pursed her lips.

Ali frowned and wandered over the front door. She was speechless when she opened the door to find Chibs sheepishly scratching the back of his neck like a nervous teenager. He held out a single long-stem yellow rose to her. She took the bloom dumbly as her mind struggled to process how incredibly handsome he looked in his suit. He noticed her blatant stare and a shameless smirk overtook his scarred face.

"Like something you see, Luv?' He teased.

Ali nodded, not quite trusting her voice as she tried not to drool.

"You clean up pretty good, Scotty." Gemma commented from as she stood from her spot on the couch with Abel in her arms.

"Not as good as my Old Lady, though." Chibs winked at the SAMCRO Queen as he Ali's face gently in his hands, brushing his lips over hers in the lightest of kisses, "You look lovely, Mo gradh. I don't know how I'm going to keep my hands off you in that dress."

"Three more weeks, Chibs." Gemma warned gently.

Chibs dropped his hands to rest on Ali's hips with a sigh and looked over her shoulder at Gemma, "I don't need a reminder, Mom."

Ali kissed his cheek, bringing his attention back to her, "Don't worry, Pookie. I might let you get to first base tonight."

"Only first base?"

"What kind of girl do you think I am, Mr. Telford?"

"My kind."

She leaned closer to whisper, "For the record… I hate baseball."

Chibs chuckled, "Ready to go?"

Ali nodded and handed her rose to Gemma. Chibs held the door for the little brunette, admiring the natural sway of her hips as she passed him.

"You kids have fun." Gemma waved after them as Chibs shut the door.

Ali was still waiting for him on the front porch. A soft smile blossomed on her lips as he took her hand and placed it in the crook of his arm. She leaned into him a little as he led her down the path to Gemma's black SUV.

* * *

Incendio was a high end Italian restaurant that had opened recently just outside of Lodi. The newness of the place made it a hotspot for the rich and famous. However limited the upper crust was in the area, Incendio was still packed with equally well-dressed patrons when Chibs and Ali walked through the door.

Warm lighting showcased a Venetian theme, tastefully executed with plaster walls, strategically placed columns, various replicas of famous sculptures and an abundance of gold filigree. The dulcet sound of Vivaldi played by a string quartet flitted through the restaurant, filling in the gaps in conversation without drowning anyone out. The entire atmosphere screamed decadence, sophistication and elitism… and Chibs instantly felt out of place.

He gave Ali's arm a little squeeze and she looked up with him with bright amused eyes and a smile tugging at her lips. In that moment, his resolve solidified. He could do this for her. It was just one night.

He held her arm just a bit tighter as they approached the hostess podium. A young blonde woman, wearing a skin tight red dress and 'Gina' nametag, greeted them with a forced smile, eyes widening as she noticed Chib's Glasgow smile, "Hello, do you have a reservation?"

"Telford for two, lass." Chibs informed her, trying to ignore the young woman's rude fascination with his scars.

When Gina didn't make a move, Ali noticed her staring at her Old Man's face. The little brunette scowled and cleared her throat in annoyance. That seemed to snap the hostess out of her daze.

"Of course," She looked crossed their name off the list and checked her seating plan, "Right this way."

Gina led the pair to a secluded table in the corner of the restaurant. Chibs pulled out Ali's chair for her, before taking his own seat across from her.

"Your server will be Giovanni," Gina explained as she handed them their menus. "Would you like something to drink to start?"

Chibs deferred to Ali, who quickly perused the wine list, "Do you want to share a bottle of wine or do you want to have a beer, Filip?"

"Whatever you choose, Mo gradh."

Ali rolled her eyes a little at his non-committal answer, but she could tell he was out of his element. She knew the moment they pulled up at the restaurant he was trying to impress her. She appreciated the effort, but the man she loved didn't wear suits, even if he looked damn fine in one, and he sure as hell wasn't a wine connoisseur. She didn't need or want that type of man.

"A glass of the California sangiovese for me and a bottle of Peroni for my date." Ali ordered, closing the wine list with a decisive snap and putting it to the side.

The hostess nodded and scampered away, leaving the couple alone. Chibs watched as Ali surveyed the room with keen interest. The candlelight was dancing in her gem tone eyes. He smiled and held his hand out to her across the table. Ali automatically slipped her small hand into his, resting it on the tabletop. He ran his thumb over her fingers.

"Do you like it, Luv?" He asked, a hint of insecurity in his voice.

Ali nodded, "Its beautiful, Filip, But you didn't have…"

She was interrupted by the arrival of their waiter, Giovanni, and their drinks. His olive skin, dark hair and dark eyes instantly gave away his Mediterranean heritage. He was quite handsome and it was obvious he knew it.

"Benvenuti a Incendio, I am Giovanni." The server welcomed in a thick Italian accent as he gave them a slight bow.

He set their drinks in front of them, observing his new patrons through covert lidded eyes. What he saw was a scarred older man with a beautiful young woman. It didn't make sense to him. He let his eyes linger a little bit longer on Ali than he probably should have, a smirk forming on his lips.

Ali bristled as the Italian waiter took her hand without warning. He leaned over it, flicking his eyes up to hers seductively as he spoke to her in Italian. To the untrained ear, it would have sounded like he was gushing about her beauty like some kind of Casanova. It may have been something that would have impressed women who only understood that bella meant beauty. Unfortunately for Giovanni, Ali understood him perfectly.

Ali found a way to dig her fingernails into the waiter's palm as she growled dangerously, "Get me the owner, now!"

Giovanni winced in pain and looked at her in surprise. He looked briefly at Chibs, who looked equally confused. With a quick glance back at Ali, who was positively fuming, the server searched the room for his boss. He spotted him at the bar and waved him over.

Ali released the arrogant waiters hand and followed his line of sight. Her eyes widened and she did a face palm when she saw the portly older Italian man who was approaching their table. In contrast, the man smiled brightly when he saw her and opened his arms welcomingly as if he was going to hug her.

"Alexandra!" He exclaimed boisterously.

Ali stood from the table with a small indulging smile on her face, "Hi, Uncle Salvatore."

Chibs and Giovanni's eyebrows shot up.

The large man grabbed Ali's face affectionately, "La mia bella ragazza, its been too long!" He kissed both of her cheeks dramatically.

"I didn't know you were moving to California." Ali confessed.

"Maria's arthritis," Salvatore explained. "The weather is better for her here." He looked over her shoulder at the two men behind her. "You are on a date?"

"Yes. This is Filip." She introduced Chibs as he stood to move to her side, still looking a little perplexed. "Filip, this is Salvatore. He's a friend of Papa's."

Salvatore shook hands with the Scot, while giving him a once over. He frowned and turned back to Ali.

"You couldn't find a nice Italian boy?" He asked quietly in Italian.

Ali laughed answering in English, "Why would I? I'm not even Italian. You know I come from English stock."

"You are famiglia, Princess. That counts for something," Salvatore insisted in English.

Ali's face grew serious as she responded in Italian, shooting a sneering glance at Giovanni, "I don't want an Italian boy if they're anything like your waiter."

Giovanni paled as he realized Ali spoke perfect Italian.

Salvatore looked surprised, asking in Italian "What did he do?"

"He insulted my date, knowing he wouldn't understand what he was saying… made fun of his scars, called him an old bastard who didn't deserve a girl like me. He then told me how he'd like to bend me over the table and fuck me in front of my date so he could see how a real man takes a woman." Ali hissed in Italian, not wanting to upset Chibs with the details.

Salvatore's face dropped into a dangerous scowl as he turned to the dark-haired young man and smacked him upside the head. The restaurant owner tore into the waiter, berating him in Italian. Chibs wrapped a supportive arm around Ali's waist and watched the show in mild amusement. He didn't need to speak Italian to figure out that 'Sei Licentziato!' probably meant 'You're fired!'

Giovanni ripped off his crisp white apron and threw it to the ground dramatically, glaring at Ali as he spat, "Puttana!"

Chibs certainly didn't need a translation for that. He punched Giovanni in the face, rings and all, knocking the waiter out cold. Salvatore didn't bat and eye at the show of violence. He snapped his fingers at two busboys and pointed to Giovanni's limp form lying on his restaurant's floor. The two busboys hurried over and carried the unconscious man out the back without question.

Salvatore sighed, bending down to pick up Giovanni's apron, "I'm sorry, Princess. I assure you he will be dealt with. Please stay for dinner on the house."

Ali shook her head, "Thanks for the offer Uncle Salvatore, but I think I would prefer to go somewhere else."

Salvatore frowned, but nodded in understanding, "Here," He handed her a business card from his pocket. "Give me a call sometime. I'm sure Maria would love to see you."

"I will." Ali promised with a small smile.

Salvatore kissed her cheek and turned to Chibs, "I'm assuming you've already met Rodrigo?"

"Aye," Chibs nodded.

"Then I don't have to tell you to treat her right." Salvatore smirked.

"No. You don't." Chibs confirmed.

Salvatore nodded, "Good."

"Come on, Filip." Ali urged, taking hold of his upper arm, tugging him towards the entrance.

"What did the prick say to you?" Chibs asked as they reached the front door.

"It doesn't matter." Ali shook her head. "Can we just get out of here?"

Chibs nodded, opening the door for her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as they made their way back to the SUV.

"For what?"

"Ruining our date."

Chibs looked down at her with a frown, "It's not your fault. And besides, the night's still young. We could call a mulligan and start over." He suggested.

Ali smiled, "I'd like that."

"So what do you want to do now, Luv?"

Ali thought for a minute before holding out her hand, "Give me the keys. I've got an idea."

"You want to drive?" Chibs raised an eyebrow as they reached the SUV.

Ali shrugged, "Humor me."

Chibs did has he was asked and dropped the keys into the palm of her hand.

"Where are we going?" He asked as she ducked around to the driver's side.

She gave him a cheeky grin, "It's a surprise. Get in."

* * *

A/N: Hello again my Darlings, So I have a confession to make. This chapter ended up taking on a life of its own. It got so long I had to split it in two. I figured I'd let you enjoy this installment while I flushed out the end of the second half.

Please review. Reviews make writers happy and happy writers keep… well...writing.

Until next time dear readers.

MissAliVee


	18. Chapter 18

"You're kidding me, Luv? Really? Here?" Chibs asked in surprise as Ali pulled into the parking lot next to the Charming Lanes bowling alley.

Ali put the SUV in park and shut off the engine, "Yes here."

"Bowling?"

Ali nodded with a playful grin, "What can I say? I'm a cheap date. My perfect night out involves bowling, beer and an order of nachos with extra cheese and a truckload of guacamole."

"I thought you'd like all that fancy shit." Chibs huffed in disappointment and looked down.

Ali sighed, unbuckled her seatbelt, hiked up her skirt and crawled across the center console, to straddle her Old Man's hips, "Filip, look at me."

Chibs looked up, struggling for a moment to meet her eyes when he found her tempting cleavage at his eye-level. Ali saw his hesitation and bit back a knowing smirk. When he met her gaze she smiled softly, running a hand through his hair, lightly scraping his scalp with her fingernails.

"I appreciate what you tried to do for me tonight. I know you were just trying to make our first date special. The restaurant was a beautiful choice and I'm sure if that asshole hadn't said all that shit, we would have had a nice night." Ali paused to take a breath, "But, as much as I love the way you look in this suit, I know it not the real you. I don't want fancy. I want you… all Harley, leather, whiskey and smoke. I want you to be comfortable when we're together, wherever we are... I love you just as you are. Understand?"

The Scottish Son conceded, "Aye, Ali, I do. I love you too."

Ali leaned in to claim his lips, feeling his hands grip her ass through her skirt to hold her against him. She pulled back before the kiss became too intense. She playfully forced Chibs' face into her cleavage for a quick motorboat, which took him completely by surprise.

His shock sputtering quickly turned into a good-humored chuckle, "Did you really just do that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, sir," Ali feigned innocence.

Chibs gave her ass a quick swat, making her let out a startled yelp, "Behave or I'll be taking you home right now."

"Promises, promises, Pookie." Ali teased. "Come on. I want to bowl… I'm sure we can find some clown shoes with your name on them."

She reached back to open the passenger door and disentangled herself from him to climb down to the gravel covered ground. Chibs shook his head and followed her. After the Lincoln was locked up he took her hand in his and briefly her knuckles briefly to his lips. Together they walked towards the partially burnt out neon lights marking the main entrance of the run down bowling alley.

* * *

"Your turn, Mo gradh." Chibs grinned as he flopped down next to her, picking up his pint glass to take a swig.

Ali crammed a loaded tortilla chip into her mouth and hopped up from her seat in front of the scoring computer, wiping her nacho grease covered hands on a paper napkin.

"You are so going down, Telford." She threatened playfully with her mouth full.

Chibs chuckled. This was more his style. He had been happy to ditch his blazer and tie. He had left on his waistcoat, unbuttoned his collar and the top three buttons of his shirt and rolled up his sleeves to his elbows. He caught Ali biting her lip as her eyes raked over his body and knew she approved of the change.

Ali had ditched her heels and jewelry. She somehow managed to make her cocktail dress work with the multicolored bowling shoes they rented. Then again, he felt like she could wear a garbage bag and still be irresistible to him.

Chibs watched in amusement as she carefully chose her ball and lined up her shot. He thought it was adorable how she narrowed her eyes in concentration. With the precision of a pro, she stepped forward, swinging her arm back and sending the ball hurling towards the pins. All but one fell with a thunderous crack. It was the one on the end that had been giving her trouble all evening.

"Damn it!" She pouted, knowing she sucked at getting that kind of spare.

Sure enough, her second ball sailed right by the offending pin. Chibs stole a quick kiss as Ali sat down with a pitiful huff.

"Better luck next time, beautiful," He consoled her teasingly.

"I swear that pin is cursed." She muttered, glaring down at the end of the lane as the pins reset themselves.

Ali's accusation made the Scot smile. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had this much fun with a woman… outside the bedroom. Ali checked the scoring computer and noticed they were heading into the tenth frame pretty much neck and neck.

"It's going to be a close one." She remarked as she reached for her beer.

Chibs looked at the score over her shoulder, "Aye. Care to make a wager, Luv?"

Ali smirked over the rim of her glass and raised an intrigued brow, "What did you have in mind?"

"Well… I seem to remember someone saying I'd be going down tonight." He grinned wolfishly, making Ali blush. "How about if you win I'll go down on you and if I win you go down on me?"

"Weren't we going to end up doing that anyway?" Asked with a knowing smirk before shrugging. "Alright. What the hell? But either way, nothing happens until we're back at Gemma's… no cashing in in the parking lot.

Chips pouted playfully, "You're no fun."

Ali rolled her eyes, "Shut up and bowl, Pookie."

Chibs smirked, "Yes, Dear."

Chibs put down his pint glass and walked casually over the ball return. Ali smiled dreamily as she watched him bend over to choose his ball. She loved the way his dress pants seemed to cling to his firm ass. She had thought he looked amazing in his suit, but this dressed-down version made had her squirming in her seat. He was overwhelmingly sexy… a perfect combination of gentleman and rogue. It made it difficult to look at him without thinking about what she wished she could do to him. The sight of his dollar bill tattoo peeking out from under his open dress shirt had her wishing she could press her lips to his ink.

A loud crack brought her back to earth as Chibs bowled a strike to kick off the tenth frame.

"Shit." Ali hissed under her breath.

Chibs shot her a cocky grin, "Start licking those sweet lips, Luv."

He followed up with two less than impressive shots, but he had still taken the lead. Chibs dropped down into his seat with a self-satisfied smirk as he pried an over-baked chip off the almost empty nacho tray and popped it in his mouth with a crunch.

"Beat that, Princess." He goaded.

Ali wrinkled her nose as she looked at the score. She did the mental math. She could still win it, but it would be tight. She took a deep breath and stood to select her ball. This wasn't about giving her Old Man a blowjob; this was a matter of pride.

Ali managed to bowl a spare, giving her an extra ball she desperately needed. She stared down at the fresh set of pins, a nine-pound, lime green ball poised to strike. She lunged forward and sent the ball careening towards her target. She closed her eyes and held her breath waiting for the impact.

She was almost afraid to look when she heard the pins fall, but hearing Chibs laughing behind her, she cracked open one blue eye. She almost screamed when she saw the same stupid fucking corner pin still standing… mocking her.

"Ali, look," Chibs encouraged between chuckles.

She turned to see him pointing up to the scoring monitor. She couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up and out of her. The final score… was a tie.

"So what does this mean for our bet?" She giggled.

Chibs wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "Sixty-nine?"

Ali doubled over in laughter.

* * *

Chibs walked Ali up to Gemma's door with his arm wrapped around her waist. She was barefoot having refused to put her heels after bowling, claiming they were evil torture devices. Chibs had seized the opportunity to carry her to the SUV, not wanting her to cut up her feet on the bowling alley parking lot's gravel. His act of chivalry had earned him an intensely sweet kiss as he deposited her sideways in the passenger seat.

He had stood between her legs as she threaded her fingers in his hair, lips and tongues moving together slow and searing. His hand slid up her bare thighs under her skirt. He was seriously tempted to disregard her request to wait until they were in the safety of the SAMCRO Queen's guest suite. In the end, she broke the kiss and asked him to take her home, even though the look in her eyes told him stopping was the last thing she wanted to do.

Her shoes hung from his fingertips as they reached the front door.

Ali turned to Chibs with a shy smile on her face, "I had a really nice time, Filip."

"Aye, me too. Think I could see you again sometime?" Chibs joked.

"I don't know… My Old Man might get jealous," Ali teased.

Chibs smirked, running a hand through her hair, "Can you blame him, Luv? Beautiful little thing like you… I'd want to keep you all to myself too if you were mine."

Ali blushed deeply, "Aren't you going to kiss me goodnight?"

"I'll do a lot more than that, Mo gradh." Chibs promised with a seductive growl against her ear.

Ali let out an amused shriek as the Scot threw her over his shoulder and walked into the house. Her feet didn't touch the ground again until he had her safely behind the doors of their temporary room.

He locked the door and turned to her with a predatory glint in his eyes, that sent a delicious shiver of anticipation down her spine. He closed the distance between them and pulled her against his chest with a strong hand planted just above the swell of her ass. His hand tangled in her hair as his lips sought out hers. She molded her body against his as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, initiating a passionate mating ritual of lingual flesh.

Chibs slid his hand up the back of her dress, searching for the zipper. His fingers pinched the small tab and drew it downward. He let his lips trail along her cheek and jaw until he reached that magical sweet spot just below her ear. His lips and teeth nipped her neck making Ali's knees buckled a little. She let out a low moan that was music to her Old Man's ears. Chibs used both hands to slide the dress off her shoulders and let it fall away to pool around her ankles. Since the dress had featured a built in bra, Ali was left standing before him in a skimpy black lace thong.

Chibs groaned and stepped back to enjoy the view, "Give us a spin, Luv."

Ali blushed uncertainly, but the building wetness and need spurred her on. She did as he asked, twirling slowly as she kicked her dress away. Even from where she stood she could make out the bulge in his pants. It boosted her confidence to know she could do that to him.

She crooked a finger at him, beckoning him back to her with a sultry smile. Chibs smirked as her small fist gripped his shirt and waistcoat and she licked her way from the exposed portion of his chest tattoo to his ear. She slid her other hand down his chest to cup his hard-on through his pants.

"You are severely overdress, Mr. Telford." She purred against his ear as her fingers deftly undid his waistcoat and pushed it from his broad shoulders.

Chibs bit back a moan and tried to distract his Old Lady from unbuttoning his shirt by attacking her neck again. Ali gasped. Chibs gave her a feral grin before he grabbed her under her luscious ass and hoisted her into his arms only to lie her down on the bed a moment later. He captured her lips briefly and pulled away. He made quick work of his shirt and kicked out of his shoes and socks, before joining her amongst the pile of pillows.

He trailed soft lips down her neck to her breasts, taking one taught bud between his teeth as he rolled its mate between his fingertips. Ali gripped the sheets and arched her back into him, moaning as he alternated sucking and swirling his dexterous tongue around her nipple. As he shifted his attention to her neglected tit, his hand skimmed her stomach, avoiding her stitches, to part her thighs and cup her lace-covered pussy. Chibs teased her through the thin scrap of material, running his fingers lightly along her damp core.

"Please…" She whimpered.

The scarred biker pulled away from her breast with a hint of amusement written on his face, "Please what, Luv?"

"Touch me…harder…please…" Ali begged.

Chibs smirked, "Such a needy girl."

His large calloused hand glided under the waist of her thong. Ali raised her hips to meet his hand, silently begging for more pressure. His fingertips ground against her swollen clit in rough little circles. Ali cried out as the added stimulation slowly drove her towards the edge. She was so wound up… so close, but her Old Man had other plans.

The Scottish Son pulled his hand away, causing Ali to whimper again at the loss of contact. He glided his hands up the sides of her legs, hooking his fingers under the lacy undergarment and tugged them down her smooth legs. He sat back on his heels, taking in the sight of his Old Lady completely undone, laid out before him. She was breathtaking.

Ali watched him stand from the bed and strip away the last of his clothes with glazed eyes and her lip between her teeth. A fresh wave of arousal hit her when she saw him fully bared; broad tattooed chest, strong arms, well-defined legs and impressive manhood. She was struck with the realization that this man was hers. Her heart swelled and her core flooded with liquid heat at the thought. He was hers.

Her Old Man crawled back onto the bed next to her and pulled her to him so she lay across his chest while he lay on his back. He knotted his fingers in her hair and captured her lips in a demanding kiss that left her dazed and breathless.

"A bet's a bet, Princess." Chibs whispered against her kiss-swollen lips.

Ali pulled back a little to look him in the eye, "You're serious?"

He smirked seductively, "Either way, I'm going to lick that sweet pussy of yours until you cum like a freight train."

Ali's cheeks turned pink. She loved it when he spoke dirty to her. Something about his accent made it that much more dirty… in a very good way. She swore he could make her cum just by reading her the phonebook if he really wanted to.

The little brunette gave a silent nod and pulled from his grasp. She moved down his body, turning on her body so her knees next to his right shoulder and she was staring down his thick hardened cock. She reached forward, stretching like a cat and dragged her fingernails lightly up his muscular thighs, eliciting a groan from the Scot. She pressed lingering kisses along the little treasure trail of hair that led the way from his navel down to his erect member. She gently grasped the base of his cock, silken steel, hot and heavy in her small hand.

Ali felt Chibs wrap an arm under her stomach and take hold of her hips. He eased her into place over his face. It wasn't the first time she felt his heated breath against her sex, but the position was exposing and just a little embarrassing. If it had been anyone else asking her to do this, Ali would have certainly turned them down. But Filip wasn't just anyone. She felt her skin tingle as a delicate blush rose to the surface and she swallowed back any reservations. She trusted her beloved Scot and she wanted to please him. If this overwhelming intimacy was the price of his smile, she would gladly foot the bill.

His hands shifted from her hips as he stroked her back and sides. She realized she must have tensed involuntarily as he moved her. He must have sensed her discomfort and was trying to soothe her without words. Her heart leapt at his level of care and she willed herself to relax and melt into him.

She was rewarded with a long stroke of his flattened tongue. She hung her head forward and her eyes closed. A breathy gasp slipped from her lips followed by a low moan as he lapped at her intimate folds.

She willed her eyes open and returned her attention to the engorged member in her hand. Ali ran her hand experimentally up his length, smearing a bead of pre-cum across the head with her thumb. She smirked as Chibs' cock twitched in her grasp. She lowered her head to glide her tongue from the base to his tip, swirling her tongue around the crown's edge. Chibs kneaded and gripped her ass, struggling to hold onto reality as the ecstasy she was evoking threatened to wash him away. She guided him past her plump lips and he buried his face in her to stifle a pleasure-filled groan. Ali whimpered around him as his goatee scraped against her inner thighs. She loved the sensation if created and cared little about the burn she might have the next morning.

They began a slow ragged rhythm as each of them struggled to find a balance between giving and receiving. It became almost a game as they battled to make the other cum first. Chibs used his nimble tongue to worry Ali's little bundle of nerves, nipping ever so slightly with his teeth. Ali alternated between taking as much of him as she could and dancing her tongue around his tip. Her hands caressed what she couldn't manage with her mouth, pumping his hardened flesh up and down and cupping his balls with a gentle squeeze. Grunts and muffled moans vibrated through them, driving them both towards that pivotal moment when time and space would shatter.

Chibs recognized the signs of his own completion first.

He pulled his lips away from Ali's sweet wetness and let out a warning groan, "Fuck! I'm gonna cum, Luv."

Ali redoubled her efforts, taking his admission as a challenge to push him over the edge. He rocked her hips up against her eager mouth, relishing the feel of her beautiful lips wrapped tightly around his cock.

He hit the back of her throat as a guttural moan and, "Fuck! Aliii!" tumbled from his lips.

Warm, sticky cum coated her throat and Ali swallowed greedily, savouring the salty-bitter taste of his spilt seed. She pulled her lips off his member slowly as her tongue cleansed him.

She could barely take a breath before her Old Man flipped her on her back and spread her legs.

"Your turn, Princess," He smirked down at her, taking a moment to roughly caressed her swollen clit with his calloused thumb.

His Old Lady's needy whimper filled him with pride as she stared up at him with lust-glazed eyes. He lowered himself between her legs, flicking his eyes up to meet hers as she watched him intently. Her breath hitched in anticipation.

"I want you to scream for me, Mo gradh." He told her.

It wasn't a requested. Ali knew she was at his mercy and he wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted. She also she would love every minute of it.

Chibs reburied his face in her deliciously damp center. The sweet heady taste and smell of her arousal overwhelmed his senses. He plunged his tongue inside her. He had to loop his arms around her thighs to hold her down as she squirmed beneath him. Ali tangled her fingers in his hair, moaning wildly as he repeatedly slid his tongue from her core, up around her clit before descending to dip into her again in an expertly executed pattern that flooded her vision with stars. Ali could feel herself reaching her breaking point. The knot inside her twisted tighter with every lash of Filip's tongue.

When he latched onto her nub, sucking, biting and soothing her sensitive flesh, Ali's head snapped back and she screamed her release, "Filip! Oh god! Filiiip!"

He continued to lap at her hypersensitive clit, drawing out her pleasure as long as he could while she rode wave after euphoric wave. She collapsed against the mattress, trembling and exhausted. When she regained her breath, she looked down at her Scottish prince. His eyes were shining with self-satisfaction and he pressed a kiss to her inner thigh. Ali blushed when felt the dampness of his facial hair against her skin.

Chibs pushed himself back onto his knees and looked down on the woman who had captured his heart. She was flushed and panting with a thin sheen of sweat glistening on her skin. She looked beautiful and utterly spent.

"You alright, Luv?" He asked with a cocky grin.

Ali smiled, "That tongue of yours should come with a warning."

Chibs chuckled, "Aye? And what would it say?"

"Warning: May cause total sensory overload and mind-blowing orgasms." She giggled tiredly.

Chibs shook his head with a smile thinking she might be a tad delirious.

Ali held her hand out to him, "Little help?"

She didn't trust her limbs to hold her up. Her orgasm had left her feeling completely boneless and shaky as her synapses fired hyperactively.

Chibs pulled her up so they were kneeling face to face. He cupped her cheeks in his large hands as her fingertips instinctively found their way to his chest. He leaned in to capture her lips, filling the gentle contact with so much emotion is made Ali's heart flutter in her chest. He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you so god damned much." He confessed as he looked into her eyes.

Ali smiled softly, "I love you too."

Chibs chuckled softly when she tried and failed to stifle a yawn, inadvertently bursting their emotionally charged little bubble, "My Princess needs her beauty sleep."

Ali gave a little shrug, "You kinda wore me out, sweetheart."

"Aye. And I intend to make a habit of it. Come here, Luv." He coaxed softly.

Ali let him gather her into his arms and hold her against his chest. He eased them both down to lie amongst the piled pillows. He reached down to pull the covers over their entwined bodies. He rolled to his side to turn out the light before pulling Ali closer, a possessive arm wrapped around her waist. His Old Lady settled herself against him, her ear firmly placed over his heart as her arm stretched across his chest just as possessively.

Chibs kissed the top of Ali's head affectionately, "Sleep well, Mo gradh."

"Goodnight, Filip." She whispered in the dark as they both fell into a deep exhausted sleep.

* * *

A/N: Hello my Darling readers, First of all I'd like to admit that it's harder to write a 69 scene than I thought. The movements are so clumsy and there's something about having someone say "sit on my face" that just kills the mood for me. Hopefully I managed to maintain the sex appeal without too much awkwardness.

Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I have a few more house keeping chapters to go before I can speed up the timeline a little so bear with me, I promise the payout will be worth it… at least I think it will be.

Thank you to my regular readers/reviewers. Your thoughtful words really do make my day and push me to keep writing.

If you haven't reviewed, please take a moment to let me know what you think.

Next time: Papa's got a surprise for Ali.

Until then, all my love.

MissAliVee


	19. Chapter 19

"Had Rat put it in the back for you, sweetheart." Piney explained as he led Ali over to her truck.

"Thanks, Piney."

Piney looked the girl over. She looked a hell of a lot better, but he was still surprise to see her back at work so early. Ali had explained that she was going crazy stuck at Gemma's house. As much as she loved the woman and liked helping with Abel, she missed work. Especially now that she had a project to work on.

Piney eyed the old Ford, wondering what the hell she was thinking, "How much did you pay for this hunk of junk anyway?"

"Oh nothing," Ali smirked. "It was a gift."

"A gift, huh?" Piney gave her a skeptical look.

"Yeah, a please don't let your scary biker boyfriend kill me for grabbing your ass gift." Ali explained.

Piney gave her an understanding look, "Ah. Enough said. But why this old thing?"

Ali shrugged, "I've got a soft spot for fixer-uppers."

"That explains a lot about you and Chibs," Piney chuckled.

Ali rolled her eyes, used to the good-natured ribbing she got from the boys about her relationship with their Scottish brother.

"Actually my dad had one. Only cage he ever drove and I was the only one he ever let ride shotgun. I was so young when he died, but some of my fondest memories are the long drives we'd go on. I remember him tucking me into his side with his arm around me, he never really believed in car seats, and we'd take off with no real destination in mind. We'd talk about everything and nothing and I almost always fell asleep on the ride home, unless there was a promise of ice cream. I would force myself to stay awake for a rainbow swirl sugar cone." Ali smiled fondly as she thought back. "I loved that truck cause it was our special thing."

Piney nodded, finally understanding what would possess her to take on the rundown classic, "Now you want to honor him with one of your own?"

"Something like that." Ali smiled, "And it will look totally badass when I'm done with it."

"It's going to take a lot of work." Piney warned gently.

"Yeah." Ali agreed as she looked at her truck. "But it will be worth it."

The old biker smiled at that. Ali had one of the best work ethics and mechanical skill he'd ever seen at TM. If she wanted to tackle the old Ford, she'd bust her ass and turn it into something special.

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Know where I can get my hands on a decent grinder and acetylene torch? I want to get the body work done before I tackle the engine."

"You sure you're up to that kind of work at the moment?" Piney asked with a hint of concern.

Ali's shoulders slumped a little, "Doc told me no heavy lifting or strenuous activity."

"So that's a no then," Piney draped an arm over her shoulders and gave her a little side squeeze. "Why don't you go see Chucky? He said something about packages coming in for you."

Ali's face lit up, "Wow that was fast. I wasn't expecting anything to get here until next week."

"You want to tell me what's in them?" Piney asked as he turned them back towards the clubhouse.

"Bike parts for a new build." She grinned excitedly. "I'm really looking forward to it. I haven't built a bike from scratch in over three years."

Piney shot her a knowing look of disapproval.

Ali caught the look on his face, "What? I can handle it. Smaller parts. No grinding. Just have to fit things together, with a few modifications and bit of minor fabrication." She argued.

Piney shook his head, "Just get one of the boys to do the bitch work for you. Chibs will skin you if you hurt yourself."

"Huh, and here I thought he'd just spank me." Ali teased not noticing Chibs walking up behind her.

"That can be arranged, Luv." He purred next to her ear, making her jump out of Piney's side embrace.

"Fucking hell, Filip!" She clutched at her chest, willing her heart to stop beating so fast. "I'm gonna have to put a bell on you."

"Sorry, couldn't resist," Chibs smirked and put his hands on her hips, tugging her towards him. "What's this about a spanking?"

Ali put her hands on his chest and looked up at him with a small smile, "The parts are here for my new bike. Piney was just reminding me to take it easy."

"You should listen to the old guy. You've still got another week before these fucking things come out." Chibs reminded her, emphasizing his point by lightly caressing her stomach just above her stitches.

"And here I thought I might have other plans once the doctor gives me medical clearance, but I supposed I could wait until then to start on my bike. Might lock myself in the garage, fully throw myself into it, you might not see me for days." Ali teased sarcastically.

"I'd much rather fuck you for the first time on a bed, but if you hide in the garage and I will find you and bend you over a work bench."

"Promise?"

"Minx." As Piney chuckled at their exchange, Chibs pulled her closer to growl lowly in her ear, "I won't be denied what is mine, Mo gradh."

Ali squeezed her legs together tightly, shifting uncomfortably as her eyes clouded over with desire. She bit her lower lip, prompting her Old Man to run his thumb soothingly along the worried pink flesh. He smirked, knowing exactly what he was doing to her as he captured her lips in a sweet, playful kiss, nipping at her bottom lip.

Piney just shook his head with a smile. His brother and the Princess were meant to be together. He couldn't remember the last time the Scot had been as happy as he was with his Ali. He found it kind of endearing that she had taken to wearing one of her Old Man's work shirts instead of her own while on the job. Without ink, Chibs' name patch over her heart still sent the message that she was taken.

Everyone's attention was pulled away by the sound of approaching motorcycles. Kozik, Juice, Ratboy, Phil, Miles and Opie were instantly by Chib's side, hands reaching for their concealed weapons. Chibs instinctively tucked Ali behind him. Six European Assassins cruised into the TM lot led by a smug looking Rodrigo Costa.

Ali rolled her eyes with a sigh and put a hand on Chibs' shoulder, "I'll take care of this."

"You sure?" Chibs asked uncertainly.

Ali nodded, popping up on her toes to press a quick kiss to his lips before walking towards Costa and his men, who had pulled up and parked along side the bikes lined up outside the SAMCRO clubhouse. Chibs looked to his fellow Sons and gave them a look that told them to stand down… at least for now.

The EA crew killed their engines, dismounted and circled around leader and his adoptive daughter. Costa wrapped Ali in a sudden bear hug that took her by surprise. She hesitated before returning the embrace. Costa pulled back to look at her face, while keeping her in his arms. He raised a hand to tuck a stray curl behind her ear.

"You're looking better, Princess." He commented fatherly concern still etched into his weathered features.

Ali nodded, "I'm feeling better, too. Filip and SAMCRO have been taking good care of me."

Costa relaxed a little, "Glad to hear it." He paused searching for the words he wasn't used to saying, "I'm sorry… about before… about everything. I guess I never got over you leaving the way you did. I hate that you thought you couldn't come to me about Tony. I would have killed him in an instant if I knew what he was doing to you."

Ali pinched the bridge of her nose, "I know I should have said something, but the EA was Tony's life, I couldn't bring myself to come between him and the club. On some level I still loved him."

Costa frowned, "It was your club first, Ali. You were raised by the club and you've done more for the Assassins than anyone will ever know. You above all others deserved our protection."

"It doesn't matter, we can't change the past." Ali said dismissively.

"Think you can forgive a foolish old man?" Costa asked sheepishly.

Ali crossed her arms over her chest, "Are you ready to accept I've become a Son's Old Lady?"

Costa raised a skeptical brow, "So the Scot is trying to do right by you?"

"He is. Filip is good to me, Papa, even if he can't marry me. He loves me and I love him."

Costa nodded, "I can accept that. But if he fucks up…"

"Yeah, yeah, pear of anguish blah blah blah." Ali threw her arms around the old biker's neck. "Thank you Papa. I needed to hear that."

"So I'm forgiven?" He asked just to be sure.

"You're forgiven." Ali confirmed.

Costa smiled, "In that case, I've got a surprise for you."

"Papa," Ali chided.

"Don't give me that tone, little girl. It's the least I can do after the whole mess with Vince. Can you and you're Old Man blow off work for the rest of the day?" Costa asked, not really planning on taking no for an answer.

Ali frowned as she did a mental count of how many cars were still on the docket. There weren't many left and nothing was particularly demanding or urgent. Lowell could handle anything that cropped up, but the prospects could handle the rest.

"I suppose so," She sighed.

Costa grinned widely, "Perfect. Grab your Scot and a cage."

Ali shot him a suspicious look, "Alright."

She wandered back to where Chibs and the rest of the Sons waited watching the little gathering. Her Old Man gave her an expectant look as she came to a stop in front of him.

"Well?" He asked.

Ali shrugged, "We kissed and made up."

"And?" Chibs prodded for more.

"And Papa apparently has a surprise for me. Wants us to ditch work to go with them somewhere." Chibs hid a smile as Ali turned to the rest of the SAMCRO crew, "You guys cool if Chibs and I take off? There isn't much left to do."

Piney nodded his consent, "Go on. We've got it covered."

"Thanks, Piney." Ali pressed a kiss to the old man's cheek.

She took Chibs' hand and dragged him back to see Costa, who wisely extended his hand to the scarred son. Chibs shook the EA Pres' hand firmly.

"Is it ready?" Chibs asked with a small knowing smirk that Ali didn't miss this time.

Costa nodded, "When will your package be ready to pick up?"

"Dealer said end of the month; getting two. Ali has no clue." Chibs told him confidently.

"Ali is standing right here." Ali huffed as she looked back and forth between the two most important men in her life before settling her confused eyes on her salt and pepper-haired lover, "What the fuck is going on? Were you in on whatever this is?"

Chibs nodded, reaching into his back pocket to pull out a black bandana and folding it into a long strip.

Ali pursed her lips, "Seriously? A blindfold? Where the hell are you taking me? The Legion of Doom's secret hideout?"

Chibs chuckled, "It's a surprise, Mo gradh. Trust me, you'll like it."

"Fine." Ali groaned when she realized there was no way out.

She turned her back on Chibs, completely missing the cocky victorious grin he shared with her Papa. Chibs reached around her and positioned the dark cloth over her eyes. His fingertips trailed lightly through her hair as he pulled the material taut behind her head. He tied the ends carefully, trying not the get her hair tangled in the knot.

"Not too tight is it, Luv?"

Ali shook her head. The cheap cotton was a little abrasive against her soft skin, but she was willing to put up with it, especially because the bandana smelled deliciously like her Old Man. Smoke, leather, spicy cologne and motor oil. She would never get tired of that smell. Chibs kissed the side of her neck, eliciting a small gasp from his little beauty, who was now blind as a bat. The Scottish Son gripped her by the shoulders and gently spun her around so she was facing Costa and the rest of the EA crew.

Costa playfully put up three fingers in front of her face, "How many fingers, Ali?"

"Really, Papa? I can't see a damn thing." Ali grumbled.

Costa laughed at her annoyance, "Lighten up, my dear. You got her Filip?"

"Aye. We'll follow you. Come on, Princess. Your chariot awaits."

Ali let out a startled yelp as Chibs picked her up bridal style. Her arms automatically found their way around his neck for safety and security.

"One of these days you're going to wreck your back pulling this machismo shit." Ali warned as her head dropped to rest on his shoulder.

"You know you love it." He teased as he carried her the short distance to the borrowed Lincoln SUV.

"I do," Ali admitted softly. "But I love you more. I don't want you to hurt yourself because of me."

"You'd always be worth the pain, Ali." Chibs stated with a tone of finality that silenced the young woman in his arms.

Ali knew he meant it, but she couldn't bring herself to believe his words; not after everything she'd done in her past life with the EA. She pushed those thoughts away as Chibs managed to open the SUV's passenger door with an awkward fingertip. He sat her down inside and stole a sweet little kiss before shutting the door. Ali blindly buckled her seatbelt and waited in silence.

Chibs gave Costa a quick nod as he moved around to the driver's side. He climbed behind the wheel, buckled up and slid the key into the ignition. Ali felt the large vehicle rumble to life beneath her. She listened to the roar of motorcycle engines springing to life outside. The gentle movement of the SUV told Ali Chibs was reversing out of their parking spot to line up behind her Papa and his men.

Ali leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes, figuring she couldn't see anyway. She focused on the softly playing rock radio station and the feel of Chibs' hand resting comfortably on her bare knee. A couple of low clicks and he had shifted into drive and begun to follow the as the bikers lead the way out of TM to wherever they were heading.

* * *

Chibs stared in amazement as the small entourage pulled up in front of the new house Costa had built for Ali. He couldn't believe how much they had managed to accomplish in a few short weeks. Money, Chibs figured. Costa was a rich son of a bitch and anything was possible when money was no object.

"Are we there yet?" Ali asked having felt the SUV come to a stop.

"Aye, Luv, we're here." Chibs told her as he shut off the engine. "But stay put for a moment. Need to have a quick chat with Roddy-boy."

Ali snickered, "Don't let him hear you call him that."

Chibs smiled, leaning over to kiss her lips, "I'll be back in a tick. Be a good girl."

"Aren't I always?" Ali argued.

"No," He smirked. "But I think I kind of like that."

He didn't need to see her eyes to know she was rolling them behind her blindfold.

Chibs kissed her again quickly and exited the SUV.

He walked over to Costa and his men, eyeing the new construction with an appreciative eye, "The house looks great, Costa."

"My guys do good work." Costa agreed as he turned to look at the house. "Why's Ali not out here?"

"I wanted a quick word. I didn't want to worry her with the details."

"Is this about Tony?"

"Yeah. Have you found anything? I don't like that he's still out there."

"We tracked him to Vegas, but the trail went cold. I've got my best men on it."

"If you find him, do me a favor and bring him in alive. I want a piece of him before we boot him off this mortal coil."

A dark look overtook the EA President's face, "When I find him, I plan to keep him alive in constant pain. Death is too good for him. I will create hell on earth for that man and I will be his personal devil. He will suffer for what he did to my little girl."

Chibs felt himself shudder at the intensity of Costa's conviction, "You're a scary motherfucker you know that right?"

"Thank you." Costa smirked, "Was that all?"

The Scot nodded a little bit unsettled by Costa's vindictive words.

"Then go get her." Costa urged with a smile and an amused sparkle in his eyes that was in direct contrast to his earlier expression.

Chibs walked back to the cage and opened Ali's door, "All ready for you now, Mo gradh."

He waited for her to unbuckle before lifting her into his arms again, kicking the door closed behind them. He set her on her feet on the path next to Costa who waited expectantly. Chibs untied the knot and carefully pulled the blindfold away.

Ali blinked at the sudden onslaught of light. As her eyes adjusted to the brightness they focused on the beautiful farmhouse style home in front of her. It was two stories tall, painted bright white with navy trim, a dark shingled roof and navy shutters flung wide on all the windows. A large wrap around porch, a bright red front door and a wonderfully landscaped front yard with river rock edged flowerbeds full of brightly colored blooms and shrubs completed the vision.

After quick look at the neighboring homes, Ali gasped, coving her mouth in awe. She turned to Costa with tears welling in her eyes. He just smiled and nodded to confirm what she had just realized. She launched herself into his arms.

"Thank you, Papa," She whispered, her voice thick with emotion.

Costa held her tight, "Welcome home, Princess." He kissed her forehead and pulled back to fish the key out of his pocket and hand it to her, "Go on. Take a look."

Ali took a deep, settling breath and led the way to the front door, slipping the key into the lock. As the door opened Ali was in shock, completely overwhelmed by the interior before her. Her feet moved of their own accord across the dark walnut floors, past the entryway and stairs to the upper floor, into the great room that combined the living room, dining room and kitchen. The layout was similar to her previous home, but everything felt bigger, grander in comparison since the bedrooms were on a separate floor this time.

Papa hadn't just built her a home, he'd had it decorated and furnished as well with soft moss colored walls and cream fabrics and dark colored wood. There were still pops of magenta to keep the space from feeling too masculine. The entire color palate reminded Ali of a white orchid. She was instantly in love with it. It felt calming and comfortable. It felt like home.

The men followed her inside. Costa had a smug look on his face, loving every minute watching Ali's exploration of the lower floor, from the new gourmet kitchen to the twelve person reclaimed wood dining set to the dramatic stone fireplace that dominated the great room. The rest of the EA guys stepped out onto the back porch for a smoke.

Chibs, while impressed with the home as a whole, found himself gravitating to the framed pictures on the wall. He smiled when he saw most of them where of Ali growing up. She was a beautiful child. There was one of her in the cab of a classic pickup pretending to drive as she sat in the lap of a man who shared her eyes. Her father, Chibs figured. She couldn't have been more than five. In another photo, she looked to be around ten, she had grease smeared on her cheek as she listened intently to Costa as he pointed something out on a broken down motorcycle beside them. There was one of her riding bitch as a young teenager on the back of Costa's bike and another of her riding her own bike by Costa's side.

One picture gave him pause. Ali looked like she was in her mid teens, dressed in full camouflage overlaid with a fluorescent hunting vest. She had a hunting rifle in her hands as she stood beside her kill; a ten-point buck with a still bleeding bullet wound between its eyes. The look on her face said it all. She wasn't proud of this particular accomplishment.

"That was the first time I took her hunting. She was a damn good shot." Costa explained as he noticed what Chibs was looking at.

"She doesn't seem too happy about it." Chibs commented, his eyes never leaving the photograph.

"She doesn't like guns and taking a life was always hard for her. She has a soft heart." Costa explained.

"Papa!" Ali's panicked cry came from somewhere upstairs.

Costa and Chibs raced up the stairs to find Ali on her knees in the master bedroom, staring at a dark colored locked trunk at the foot of her new king-sized bed.

"What is it, Luv?" Chibs asked in confusion, not seeing a threat.

Ali ignored him to address her surrogate father, "Why is it here, Papa? Why would you bring it?"

Costa knelt in front of her, blocking her view of the box, "I thought you might need it."

"Need it?! In the fucking bedroom?!" Ali asked him, eyes wild and confused. "Get it out of here! I never want to see it again!"

Costa tried to argue, "Princess, please consider…"

"No! I want it gone!" The little brunette hissed.

"Costa?" Chibs asked, hoping for some sort of clarification.

Costa gave him an exasperated look, "Give us a minute, Filip."

"Ali?" Chibs asked his Old Lady to make sure she was okay with the situation.

"Go." She whispered.

She sounded so small, so lost, it worried him, but Chibs headed for the door, "I'll be just outside in the hall if you need me, Mo gradh."

Ali nodded without looking at him. He closed the double doors behind him, wondering what the hell was going on. What could be in that box that would cause his Old Lady to freak out like that? He sat down at the top of the staircase and waited. He could hear the muffled argument that ensued, but no details slipped through the doors. Chibs didn't like being left in the dark when it came to his girl, but for now he'd respect her wishes and stay out of it.

After a few minutes the master bedroom doors opened and Costa walked out with a scowl on his face. He wasn't happy about something.

"Rocko! Stevie! Get your asses up here!" He barked from the top of the stairs before heading back to the bedroom.

Chibs stood from his spot to let the two EA men pass. He followed them back to the bedroom where Costa pointed to the box.

"Move the trunk to the garage, but make sure it's easily accessible." He instructed, crossing his arms as the guys nodded.

The Scot watched as the two burly men each took an end and lifted trunk to carry it out of the room. By the sound of their groaning and grunting, it was heavily than it looked. Once again Chibs wondered what the hell could be in it.

Ali sat on the bed, knees pulled up to her chest. She looked to be lost in thought, but her pallor had her Old Man concerned. Chibs looked to Costa for answers.

Costa noticed his look and let out a defeated huff of annoyance; "We came to a compromise."

"What the deal with the box?" Chibs asked.

"That's up to her to tell you." His face softened a bit as he looked over at Ali sitting on the bed. "Don't hold it against her if she doesn't though."

Chibs let his eyes fall on the woman he loved again, "Is it anything I need to be concerned about? Will it hurt her in anyway?"

"No. It will sit there collecting dust unless she chooses to use it." Costa assured him. "The boys and I should get out of here. We're leaving town tonight. I've been away from my club long enough. At least now I know she's in good hands."

Chibs nodded watching as Costa headed over to Ali. He drew her out of her headspace with a kiss to her temple. Ali blinked and looked up at him with a slightly befuddled expression.

"I have to go, sweetheart. We good?" He asked her softly.

She nodded and stood from the bed to wrap her arms around his waist, whispering, "We're good. I love you, Papa" against his shoulder.

He stroked her hair affectionately, "I love you too, Ali. Call me if you need anything."

Ali smiled softly, "I will. I promise. Thank you, for everything."

"Show me out."

Ali and Chibs walked Costa to the front door where his men were already waiting. As they filed out Costa kissed Ali's cheek.

"Ride safe, Papa." The young woman pleaded.

"Always do." Costa smirked and turned to Chibs to shake his hand, "Take care of her Scotty."

Chibs shot the older biker a cocky grin, "I will Roddy."

Ali's jaw dropped in disbelief when Costa gave a hearty laugh, "If Ali didn't love you, I'd break your hand for calling me that."

"Then it's a good thing she's head over heels. Right, Luv?" Chibs teased wrapping his arm around Ali's waist to draw her into his side.

Costa shook his head and muttered in amusement, "Fucking Scot." With a final wave, he turned away and headed down the path to meet up with his EA brothers.

Chibs shut the front door and glanced down at his little Old Lady. She looked up at him with sincere little smile on her lips. He glad to see she was over the funk the weird box had caused.

"Welcome home, Mo gradh." He whispered as he leaned down to gently capture her lips.

* * *

A/N: "What's in the box, man? What's in the box?" Okay so it's late, I'm tired and I'm starting to quote _Seven,_ so I'm just going to say please review. I really want to know what you think.

Much love,

MissAliVee


	20. Chapter 20

Ali was in love with her new house. It wasn't just that it was beautiful; it was because she got to make it a home with her Highlander. It went without saying as soon as the keys were dropped in her hand that Chibs would be clearing out his dorm room at the club and moving in with his Old Lady. Neither of them had many belongings; Ali because of the fire and Chibs because he had lived a minimalistic lifestyle since he moved stateside, so there wasn't much moving to be done.

The transition was incredibly smooth, considering they had essentially lived together at Gemma's house, but there was a new added excitement that came with the realization that it was their house, their rules. If Ali wanted to walk around in her underwear or drop to her knees in front of Chibs in the living room for an impromptu blowjob, she could with out worrying about an unexpected audience walking in.

It was raining, which was rare for the normally dry climate in Charming. It was a refreshing change from the sometimes oppressive California heat. Ali lay awake in the middle of her new king-sized bed, firmly ensconced in Chibs arms, listening to the raindrops pattering on the roof… their roof. As happy as she was to finally be home, to be with her man, the rain did little to ease her worried mind.

"What's troubling you, Luv?" Her scarred lover asked pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

Ali sighed, knowing she was being silly, "I don't want you to go next week."

Chibs pulled back a little to look her in the eyes, "It's just a protection run. I'll be back before you know it."

"I just want you to be safe." Ali told him, sliding a small hand up his bare chest to cup his cheek and run her thumb along one of his scars.

Chibs closed his eyes, enjoying her simple show of affection, "I will be. You don't have to worry about me."

"You know I do. Nothing you say will change that." Ali told him, shaking her head slightly.

Chibs took her hand and pressed a kiss to her palm, "Opie and Juice will be with me and we'll be getting back up from the Grim Bastards in Lodi. Piney will hold down thing down at the clubhouse and the shop and Ratboy and Filthy Phil will be keeping an eye on you and Tara. It will be fine, Mo gradh. I'm not going to let anything keep me from coming home to you."

"Promise."

"I promise, Luv.

* * *

Ali winced as Tara pulled the last staple from her scalp. She was thankful for the soothing medicated balm that followed. It still stung like a bitch.

"That should do it. Just remember to keep it clean and you'll be good as new in about a week." Tara told her with a small smile.

"Except for an ugly-ass scar." Ali muttered under her breath just loud enough for Tara to hear her.

"You're hair will cover it, Ali." The pretty doctor tried to assure her.

Ali gave a defeated sigh, "I know. Its just another one to add to the collection."

Tara didn't know what to say to that so she pressed on, "Hop up on the table and we'll have a look at those stitches."

Ali, unbuttoned her jeans and slid them low on her hips with her panties and stepped up to sit on the edge the exam table.

"Lie back." Tara instructed.

The blue-eyed brunette eased herself back into a reclined position, pulling up her t-shirt to give Tara a better look. The three lines, highlighted by the dark sutures, stood out prominently against her pale skin just above her pubic mound. Tara poked and prodded the skin around the stitches checking for any signs of splitting, tearing or infection. Finding nothing, she nodded with a pleased smile.

"Let me just grab something to cut these off, then we'll do a quick pelvic exam and you'll be good to go."

Ali nodded waiting for Tara to set up a small metal tray with a small scalpel and tweezers.

"Does this mean I'm in the clear?"

"Yes, you're open season again for bikes and boys," Tara chuckled ad she sliced away the sutures.

"Hallelujah! And it's only one boy thank you very much… Though you can hardly call Filip a boy."

Tara shook her head with a smile, "No, I guess not. Where is your _man_? I expected him to be here, making sure you were well taken care of."

"He wanted to be here, but you know… club business." Ai explained.

Gave her a understanding look, "I've heard that story before. Who's picking you up?"

"Ratboy's my keeper today."

Tara nodded, "I got Phil, but I think he like tailing you better."

"It might be because I feed him." Ali smiled.

"That definitely explains it." Tara smirked.

The women shared a laugh as Tara removed the last strand of surgical thread from Ali's skin. She discarded her little tray and removed her gloves. She looked over her shoulder at Ali as she washed her hands.

"Now for the fun part," Tara said sarcastically. "You know the drill. Pants off and stirrup up."

Ali sat up and wriggled out of her jeans and underwear, letting them drop to a heap on the floor. She repositioned herself at the end of the table with her heels planted in the cool metal stirrups. She waited patiently for Tara to gather her instruments and attempt to warm the speculum under the hot water tap.

Ali tried to find something on the ceiling to focus on while Tara performed the exam. After checking her cervix and taking cell samples, Tara removed the metal device and moved on to manually check Ali's ovaries. The young doctor frowned and withdrew her hand from Ali's pelvis and removed her finger from inside her.

"Hmm…"

"What do you mean 'hmm'?" Ali asked, sitting up and suddenly very concerned by the look on Tara's face.

"I don't know. It could be nothing." Tara told her, lips pursed in thought as she removed her gloves. "You can get dressed."

Ali hopped off the table and quickly slipped back into her underwear and pants. She knew Tara wasn't telling her everything.

"Please, Tara, just tell me," She pleaded.

Tara picked up Ali's chart to jot down her findings, "One of your ovaries doesn't feel right. It might be nothing, but to be safe I'm going to schedule you for an ultrasound and a follow up with a gynecologist next week."

"What do you think it is?" Ali asked in a small, frightened voice.

"I don't know. It's not my area of expertise, that's why I'm sending you to see a specialist. Like I said, it's just a precaution, Ali. Don't worry about it until we can confirm whether it's something for us to be concerned about. Go home, have a nice hot bath, have a glass of wine and let your old man rock your world. I know you've been looking forward to jumping him for weeks."

Ali wanted to laugh at the usually so serious doctor's attempt at humor, but the fear of the unknown had already taken hold. She wished Filip were there. She wanted nothing more than to have him hold her and tell her everything would be okay. But he was taking care of business for the club, she didn't feel right calling him when Tara was telling her not to worry just yet.

Seeing the apprehension on the little mechanic's face, Tara sighed and took Ali's hand, "Seriously, it's going to be fine. Go home and let Chibs take your mind off it."

Ali nodded, not really believing her, "Thanks Tara."

Ali walked into the hall, nodding to Phil where he sat near Tara's office. The gentle giant of a man shot her a genuine smile that warmed her heart, but did nothing to quell her fears.

She met Ratboy outside. He stubbed out his cigarette as she walked towards him. He raised an eyebrow at her subdued expression.

"All good?"

Ali avoided the question as her shoulders slumped, "Can you take me home?"

"I thought Chibs was going to meet you at the clubhouse?"

"Please, George, just take me home." Ali pleaded, willing her voice not to crack.

"Alright, Miss Ali."

* * *

Ratboy waited until Ali had shut herself in the master bedroom before he pulled out his phone to call Chibs.

"What is it Rat? I'm kind of busy?" Chibs snapped.

"Are you still out on club business?"

"What the fuck does that matter?" The Scot spat, irritated by the interruption.

"It's Ali, sir." Rat explained.

The line was quiet for a moment before Chibs spoke in a softer voice, "Is she alright?"

"I think so, but…" Ratboy stammered.

Chibs growled menacingly, "Spit it out boy!"

"She seems scared. She asked me to take her straight home after her appointment at the hospital."

"You there now?" Chibs asked, patience wearing thin.

"Yeah. I think she needs you, sir."

Chibs sighed, "I still need to finish up here, but I'll be home as soon as I can. Just keep an eye on her for me."

"I will, sir." Rat promised.

"And knock it off with the sir bullshit. You know my name. Use it."

"Yes, sir, Chibs, sir."

"Oh for fuck sake." Chibs groaned before hanging up on the prospect.

* * *

"Fucking Chinese," Chibs grumbled as he pulled his bike into his and Ali's driveway next to the club van Rat had been driving.

Lin had dicked around with their new firearms distribution negotiation for nearly an hour after Chibs had gotten off the phone with Ratboy. He had forced himself to bite his tongue and wait it out while Opie talked terms with the triad boss, but inside he was feeling desperate to get back to his girl and make sure she was okay.

She had gone to the hospital to get her stitches and staples removed, that much he knew, because they'd been counting down the days until she was clear to ride, but he couldn't for the life of him think what could have frightened her. She was pretty good about calling, or at least texting, him when she needed him. The fact that he had to here about her from Rat had him a bit worried.

Chibs walked through the front door and smirked when he found himself starring down the barrel of Ratboy's gun.

"Sorry, Chibs." The twitchy prospect apologized as he tucked the gun back into the waistband of his pants.

"Don't be Lad. I'm glad you're taking my Old Lady's safety seriously." The Scot clapped the younger man on the shoulder, "Where is she?"

Rat looked up the stairs, "Bedroom."

Chibs followed his gaze, "Thanks brother. You can take off."

Rat nodded and slipped out the front door, closing it behind him.

Chibs headed up the stairs. He knocked gently before stepping into their bedroom. His face softened when he saw her. She had stripped down to a pair of loose fitting shorts and one of his old Harley shirts that had the sleeves ripped off. She was curled up on the bed, clinging to one of his pillows like it was her only lifeline. She had her eyes closed, but he could tell she wasn't asleep.

He kicked off his boots and crawled onto the bed behind her. He molded his chest to her much smaller back, slipping an arm between her stomach and the pillow to gently tug her closer to him.

"Ali, Luv, What's wrong? Rat called and said you looked scared when you left the hospital," He asked as he nuzzled her neck, trying to coax a response from her.

"Tara gave me a pelvic exam," Ali began quietly, knowing she couldn't keep anything from him. "She thinks there might be something wrong with one of my ovaries. She wants me to follow up with a specialist next week and get an ultrasound. She says it could be nothing and it's just a precautions, but…"

"You think it could be something more?"

Ali nodded, "I'm not much of an optimist any more."

"Why didn't you call me?" He asked gently.

"I knew you were busy and Tara told me not to worry about it until after we know more." Ali explained.

Chibs understood, "Did she say anything else, Mo gradh?"

Ali smiled, thinking back to her conversation with the doctor, "And I quote, 'Go home, have a nice hot bath, have a glass of wine and let your old man rock your world.'"

Chibs chuckled, "Well then who are we to disregard doctor's orders."

"But Filip…" She looked back over her shoulder at him.

"No buts, Princess. Now be a good girl and get that pretty little ass in the tub." He gave her ass an affectionate pat as he pulled his arm away from her waist and sat up on the bed. "I'll be back in a minute."

Chibs disappeared through the bedroom door and Ali could hear his footsteps on the stairs. Ali sighed and dragged herself off the bed. She walked into the en-suite bathroom and headed straight for the super-sized garden tub in the corner of the room. She turned on the faucet and added a touch of jasmine scented bubble bath to soothe her nerves.

She slipped easily out of the loose fitting clothing and sat on the tile surrounding the inset tub, testing the water temperature with an adventurous toe. She adjusted the heat a little before stepping into tub. She let herself sink into the rising suds with a pleasurable sigh.

She looked up as Chibs returned with a glass of white wine in one hand and a bottle of beer in the other. He handed the glass to her and set the beer down on the tiled edge of the bath. Ali took a large gulp of her wine as she watched him shucked out of his clothes. He motioned for her to scoot forward so he could climb in behind her. Ali took another sip of her wine and let him pull her back against his chest. They lay there in silence for a while, just letting the heat melt away the stress of the day.

"I think I could get used to this." Ali murmured as Chibs lazily stroked her thigh and side, thoughtfully drinking his beer.

"Aye." Chibs agreed, "I take it you're starting to feeling better, then?"

Ali nodded taking another large sip of her wine and setting it on the edge of the bath. The combination of the bath, the wine and her man were working wonders. She was still worried about what her follow up appointment would reveal, if anything, but she wasn't overwhelmed by the fear of it any more.

"Good." Chibs downed the last of his beer and put it on the ledge next to her wine. "Cause I think we had plans for tonight."

His hands slid up under her arms to knead her breasts in his large calloused hands. Ali gasped as he pinched and rolled her taut nipples between his skilled fingers. She let her head fall back against his shoulder, very much away of his stirring arousal pressing into the small of her back.

Chibs kept one hand on her breast while the other traversed its way below the waterline to part her thighs. She whimpered as his fingers ran along her folds, moaning loudly when he isolated and rubbed her sensitive clit. His fingers moved in tight circles over the bundle of nerves, driving her quickly to the edge. She squirmed in his arms desperate for release.

He slipped two fingers into her, maintaining pressure on her clit with his thumb, and pumped slowly in and out of her. She swore he was intentionally trying to drive her insane, but she was too far-gone to care.

"Filip… I'm so close." She whimpered.

He increased his pressure on her clit and moved his fingers faster inside her.

"Cum for me baby," He commanded in a raspy voice against her ear, pushing her over the edge.

Ali's eyes snapped wide as her inner walls clamped down on his fingers. Her whole body went rigid as she cried out her release. She collapsed against his chest and he kissed the top of her head. He removed his fingers from inside her, but continued to stroke her clit, prolonging her orgasm.

"Let's take this to the bedroom, Luv." He urged gently.

Ali's mind was too foggy with lust and euphoria to form anything remotely vocally intelligent, so she nodded. Chibs helped her stand on wobbly legs and held her hand as she stepped out of the tub. He wrapped her in a big, fluffy towel and he hastily dried himself before turning his attention back to her. He slid the absorbent material lovingly over every inch of her milky white flesh, pausing to flick his tongue over her tightened nipples and nip at her neck.

He dropped the towel and pull to him, cupping her cheeks as he lowered his face to hers. His lips moved against her with ease and skill, his tongue darting into her mouth to taste the lingering sweetness of her wine as their tongues moved together like familiar lovers.

Ali moaned into his mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck to bring him closer. Chibs dropped his hands to grip below her ass and lift her into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her back into the bedroom and laid them both down on the large bed.

Chibs abandoned her lips to attack her neck as he rocked her hardness against her slick, heated core. The friction of his cock against her made Ali gasp and raise her hips to meet his.

"You want that, Luv?" Chibs smirked against her neck.

Ali nodded vigorously, "Oh God, Filip, please!"

"Shhh…I've got you."

He reached down between them to position himself at her entrance, but Ali sobered up from her aroused haze to ask, "Condom, Filip?"

"No, Mo gradh. I want to give you a baby. I want to start trying tonight." He purred against her ear.

"Do you mean it?"

"Aye, I do. I want to get you pregnant as soon as possible."

Ali a wide ecstatic smile spread across her face and she grabbed the sides of his head to pull him in for a fiercely passionate kiss.

"I love you Filip."

"I love you too, Ali."

Chibs gritted his teeth as he eased his impressive length into his Old Lady.

"Fuck, Luv. You're so tight." He groaned.

Ali panted slightly as he stretched her out. She had never felt this full, this whole. The Scottish Son rested a moment to allow he to get used to his size. He kissed her lips, her cheeks and her eyelids, waiting for a signal that she was ready to continue.

A small nod from her and he started a slow gentle rhythm, rolling his hips as he thrust into her. Ali gasped and whimpered delightfully beneath him, spurring him on. He gripped her ass and palmed one of her breasts as he picked up his pace, grunting and growling, fighting to control himself as his hip snapped against hers. She felt so fucking good wrapped around his cock.

He grabbed her hands from around his neck and held them above her head in one large hand as he slammed himself into her tight little pussy. He knew he was close but he wanted her to cum for him again. He wanted to hear she scream his name.

His thumb found her sensitive nub, grinding against it in rough little circles.

"Filip!" Ali cried out as her second orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks.

Chibs felt her walls tighten around him as she came and he rammed his cock deep into her. He roared his release and spilt himself deep inside her. Panting heavily, he withdrew and collapsed beside her, pulling her against his chest. Ali wore a sated smile as her eyelids grew heavy. Chibs pulled the blanket over them and ran his hands through her hair as he closed his eyes. No more was said as the couple fell asleep in a comfortably content tangle of limbs.

* * *

Ali woke the next morning to a heavy weight on her chest and a pair of low whines. As she attempted opened her eyes, her face was assaulted by a very large, very wet tongue she was very certain didn't belong to her Scottish lover. Sputtering, she sat up to discover not one, but two massive puppies sharing her bed.

"What the hell?" She laughed as they closed in on her, tails wagging licking at her arms, neck and face.

They snuggled into her as she reached out to scratch each of them behind their ears. It was love at first sight. Chibs chuckled from where he leaned against the bedroom door frame.

Ali shot him an amused accusing look, "I suppose you had something to do with this?"

"Aye. It's the end of the month, Luv."

"Wait, this was the package you were talking to Papa about?"

He nodded crawling onto the bed beside his beautiful Old Lady and their new brood, "Had to wait for them to be fully weaned and on solid food before I could bring them home. I didn't want to ever leave you home alone when I was away on a run. A guard dog made perfect sense. I got a second one for good measure."

"What are they?"

"Mastiffs. British stock. They're bred to pounce and pin instead of bite, but that doesn't mean they won't if their master, or in this case mistress, is threatened."

Ali looked down at their adorable dark faces, floppy ears and short faun colored coats. She had a hard time imagining them as vicious guard dogs.

"They're going to be huge aren't they?" She asked as she took in their size of their paws.

Chibs nodded, "Aye, they're still just pups. They're both male so they might get to be close to two hundred and fifty pounds."

Ali shot him a suspicious look, "Total?"

"Each." Chibs smirked.

"Jesus Filip! How the hell am I supposed to handle these things?"

"Start while they're young… Establish dominance, Luv." Chibs shrugged.

Ali laughed and the puppies looked up at her with adoring eyes, completely melting her heart.

"I do love them, Filip."

"And I love you. What should we call the little monsters?"

"How about Moose and Bear since they're going to be just as big?"

Chibs chuckled, "Moose and Bear it is."

Chibs tried to lean in to try and capture Ali's pink lips, but both dogs instantly growled at him.

Ali shot them a stern look, "No!"

They quieted instantly, perking their ears and tilting their heads in response to the command. They watched intently as Ali pulled her Old Man in for a kiss.

Chibs grinned as he pulled away, "Looks like they already know who's boss."

"You just need to establish dominance, Mr. Telford." Ali teased as she pulled him in for another kiss.

* * *

A/N: Hello Dear Readers, Yay more fluff and stuff and puppies! I've been super busy and against my better judgement I've started another fic called Happy Go Lucky (Happy/OC) that I will be trying to write in tandem with Slow Burn. I'd love for you all to check it out and let me know what you think.

Next chapter: Chibs goes out of town on a run, Ali follows up at the hospital and Chibs realizes he's overlooked something very important.

Please Review.

All my love.

MissAliVee


	21. Chapter 21

Ali laughed as Moose and Bear tried to get her attention by tugging at the hem of her shirt and her pant leg as she attempted to get to the garage to do some laundry.

She shifted the hamper against her hip so she could hold it with one hand while she gently swatted the puppies away the other.

"No!" She told them firmly and they released her. "Sit!"

The dogs gave her a curious look like they didn't quite understand what she was trying to say.

"Sit!" Ali tried again, but they just stood there with their tongues hanging out and their tails wagging.

"Forget it." Ali muttered to herself and decided to try a command she knew they understood. "Go get Rat. Go on. Go get Rat."

The puppies barked excitedly and bounded off to the living room where Ratboy was watching TV. She heard the prospect yelp in surprise and figured Moose and Bear had decided to convince their new friend they were really lap dogs. She chuckled and carried on her way into the garage.

Chibs had left a few days again and she missed him terribly. She had barely been sleeping at all without him. She missed the way he made love to her every night before she fell asleep in his arms. She missed the feel his goatee scratching lightly against her neck and sweet stolen kisses in the dark. She missed him.

Other than the lack of his physical presence in their bed, Ali was kept awake worrying about his safety. He called to check in as often as he could, but in between those calls, Ali lived in a constant state of fear she would never hear his voice again. She knew she was being irrational, but there was still that risk that came with the MC life and it scared her to death.

She pushed those thoughts aside and tried to focus on the task at hand: Laundry. But as she set the hamper down on top of the dryer, her eyes wandered to the box sitting in the corner of the garage. As if I don't have enough to worry about, she thought, as she surveyed its worn edges and age-old scuffs.

It was just sitting there, as it had since the day she demanded Papa remove it from her bedroom. It was just an inanimate object. It in of itself was nothing to be afraid of, but its mere existence under her roof made Ali's fingers twitch uneasily. Part of her contemplated the merits of cracking it open and facing the demons trapped inside. Another part just wanted to burn the damn thing and forget it ever existed. She was forced to concede the latter option was impossible.

She had told Papa never again. He wasn't pleased with her decision, but he understood. He couldn't blame her for wanting to walk away. It was too great a burden for a child to bear, but that's just what she had been when it all began. Just a child and she had been asked to walk through the fires of hell for the European Assassins. It was a miracle she had emerged from the flames with her sanity more or less intact.

But that box stood as a constant reminded or her sins and her lost childhood. Ali had no intention of looking back now. Not when she had so much to look forward to. She had an amazing man and would, hopefully, feel the quickening of a child in her womb soon. Then she would have everything she ever wanted. Her past had no place in her new life.

No, she reminded herself. Never again.

* * *

A few days later Ali returned to the hospital for her follow up appointment. After a battery of tests, an internal ultrasound and an additional pelvic exam for good measure, Ali had been called into Dr. Michael's office to receive devastating news.

Ali ignored the tears steadily dribbling down her face as she stared blankly at Dr. Michaels sitting across the desk.

"Give me a number." Ali pleaded.

"Less than five percent chance, but I'm afraid that's being generous." The doctor offered pursing her lips thoughtfully.

Ali wiped her eyes furiously, trying to get her emotions under control, but the tears just kept coming.

"Are there any other options? Fertility treatments...in vitro?" Ali asked desperately.

"I'm sorry, Miss Brooks, but the damage was too severe. Have you considered adoption?" Dr. Michaels suggested like it was the most obvious answer.

Ali laughed bitterly, "I'm not considered a prime candidate due to my known association with motorcycle enthusiasts."

The doctor gave her an apologetic look, "I suppose not. If you'd like I can recommend a counselor? Talking to someone might help given everything you've gone through."

"Thanks for the offer, Doc, but I'll pass." Ali huffed as she stood and made her way to the door.

Ratboy was waiting for her when she emerged. He took notice of her slumped shoulders and puffy red eyes. He knew better than to ask questions, but the grief was rolling off her in waves. It was impossible to ignore.

"Bad news?" He asked gently.

Ali nodded with a sniffle, "Can you take me back to TM, George?"

"Sure, Miss Ali," He offered her a reassuring smile.

Ratboy slipped a friendly arm around Ali's shoulders and guided her out of the hospital. He led her to the TM tow truck parked in the parking lot and opened the passenger door for her. He watched helplessly as she wearily climbed into her seat. She laid her head against the cool glass of her window as he climbed into the driver's seat and turned the ignition. Ali was thankful for the silence as they drove back to TM.

As they pulled up, the lot was empty. The guys, Chibs included, were still out on their protection run, but they were due to return that evening. The sun was already starting to dip behind the hills, giving a slight chill to the air.

Ali slid from her seat without a word and headed straight for the clubhouse. Inside, Piney was sitting alone at the bar, a half empty bottle of tequila and a shot glass resting on the bar in front of him. Ali wasted no time snatching the bottle away from the old Son as she headed towards the back stairs.

"Hey!" Piney slurred grumpily.

"Trust me, Piney, I need it more than you right now!" Ali tossed back over her shoulder.

Ali found her way to the ladder that led up to the roof. Carefully tucking her stolen bottle of tequila under her arm, she climbed the metal rungs upwards.

Ali let out a shuddering breath as she sunk down into Jax's preferred thinking spot. She brought the bottle to her lips, gulping back a few mouthfuls of the silver liquid. She sighed blissfully as the alcohol seared its way down her throat, numbing her heartache a little and giving her vision a pleasant fuzzy halo. She watched the sun set in all of its fiery pink and orange glory, tears pooling in her shining sapphire eyes.

* * *

Chibs and the boys returned to the clubhouse after the sun had long since gone to bed. He was surprised to get off his bike and spot Ratboy sitting at the outdoor table smoking a cigarette and picking at the label of his beer bottle. Chibs frowned knowing Ratboy was supposed to be watching Ali.

"Whatcha doing here, Rat? Where's Ali?" He asked, concern leaking into his thick accent.

Ratboy thumbed up to the roof, "She got some bad news at the hospital... Stole Piney's tequila and climbed up there. Left her alone cause I figured she just needed some space."

Chibs nodded and clapped the twitchy prospect on the shoulder, "Thanks for looking out for my Old Lady."

Ratboy gave him a small smirk, "I get to follow a pretty girl around all day… doesn't exactly seem like work."

"Watch it, boyo. I'd hate to have to kill ya." Chibs warned teasingly.

Ratboy shrugged, "Ali might be worth dying for." His face fell a little, "I hate to see her upset like this."

Chibs sighed, "Who was she at the hospital to see?"

"A gynecologist, I think." Ratboy scratched the side of his head.

Chibs ran a hand over his face, realizing he'd forgotten about her follow up appointment, "Shit… no wonder she's so upset."

He pushed past the prospect and jogged into the clubhouse. He ignored Piney's slurred whine about how Chibs should tell his woman to get her own damn booze and took the back stairs two at a time. He was puffing a bit by the time he got to the second floor landing. He made a mental note to cut back on the smokes as he climbed the ladder to the roof.

Chibs found Ali leaning back against some ducting, knees pulled up to her chest as she looked up at the stars. Her hair was down, loose curls dancing in the gentle breeze. He bit back a groan as he realized she was wearing a flowing little floral mini skirt that showed off her gorgeous legs. She rarely wore skirts. Of course she'd paired it with a plain black tank top and her favorite red chucks… Ali wasn't really one to wear heels.

"Mo gradh?" He questioned softly.

He carefully approached his Old Lady. Piney's mostly empty bottle of tequila was dangling from her fingertips and she didn't seem to notice he was even there. Chibs realized he had never seen her trashed before. He wasn't sure what type of drunk to expect.

"Filip?"

"Aye, Luv. What are you doing up here?"

"I needed to breathe."

"So tequila and heights help you do that now?" Chibs smirked.

When she didn't say anything, Chibs closed the distance between them. His smirk disappeared and his heart twisted painfully when he saw the intense sadness in her beautiful eyes and the ruminants of tears still wetting her cheeks.

He took the bottle from her and put it to the side. With gentle hands he moved her to sit up, surprised by how docile and malleable she was being. He slid behind her and pulled her back against his strong chest with a protective arm wrapped around her middle. He drew comforting circles on her bare knee and nuzzled the juncture of her neck and shoulder. He didn't push her knowing she would tell him what was wrong when she was ready.

Ali melted into him wit an anguished sigh. She trailed her fingertips along the arm wrapped around her waist.

"He was right." Ali started.

"Who?" Chibs coaxed gently.

"Tony…" Chibs tensed hearing Ali say the psycho's name. "…He said I'd never have a baby. He stole my dream… cut it out of me with a fucking kitchen knife." Ali whimpered.

"What did the doctor say, sweetheart?" Chibs asked for clarification.

Ali took a deep breath; "He severed one of my fallopian tubes, making one ovary completely useless. The other was so severely damaged, it's a miracle I'm producing enough estrogen to keep me from going into early menopause. And there's uterine scarring that would make in-vitro virtually impossible. The doctor gave me less than a five percent chance of ever getting pregnant."

Chibs tightened his arms around his Old Lady at the first hint of a sob. He swallowed back his own disappointment. He had let himself get exited about the possibility of being a father again. His heart swelled with joy at the very thought of Ali's belly rounded with his child. He wanted it just as much as she did, but apparently fate had other plans… and fate was a mother-fucking bitch.

"What am I going to do, Filip?" Ali cried.

"Shhh…We'll get through this. I promise. We'll just have to make new dreams… together." He tried to sooth her.

He pressed a lingering kiss to her shoulder. Ali shifted in his arms so she could see his face. She could see the traces of sadness in his eyes, but there was also hope shining in the chocolate depths. She knew he was right. They would get through this. They still had each other.

Chibs brushed a few stray tears from her cheeks with a warm calloused thumb. Ali gave him a weak smile, reaching up to run her fingertips along one of his scarred cheeks. He closed his eyes and leaned into her gentle touch. He snatched her wrist and brought her fingertips to his lips. The little brunette lifted her self up to brush her soft lips against his. It was sweet and chaste, but full of promises.

Ali pulled back, smiling softly as she saw how much the innocent little kiss had affected her Old Man.

"I love you, Filip. I don't think I could survive this if I didn't have you." She confessed.

Chibs ran a hand through her wild curls, "I'm not going anywhere, Mo gradh. I love you…"

Ali cut him off and brought her lips crashing back down onto his, taking Chibs a bit by surprise. It didn't take him long to recover from his shock as he angled her head slightly so he could deepen the kiss. Her tongue danced along his teasingly and he felt his jeans tighten. She was as intoxicating as the tequila that lingered on her breath.

He groaned as she pulled away, eyebrows rising as she moved to straddle his hips. He let out a sharp hiss of pleasure as she ground herself against his hardening member. He didn't have time to ask questions as her lips found his again with just as much intensity as before. She tangled her fingers in his slicked-back hair as his goatee pleasantly scratched the skin around her lips.

Ali used her free hand to slide down his chest and pull his tucked in shirt free from his jeans. She was overcome with the need to feel the heated flesh of his stomach under her fingertips. She knew that a simple touch wouldn't be enough satisfy her. She needed him to make her feel whole again.

"I want you, Filip… Now!" She demanded against his hungry lips.

Chibs chuckled, "Here?"

"Please… I need to feel you inside me." She begged, breaking the kiss to look him in the eyes.

"Are you really asking me to fuck you on a rooftop, Luv?" Chibs asked skeptically.

Ali bit her lower lip and nodded. The Scot still couldn't believe she was serious. He was quick to blame it on the tequila.

"You're drunk, Ali. You don't mean it." Chibs shook his head in disbelief.

Ali sat back in his lap, fully aware of the large bulge straining against his denim.

"I'm not drunk." She pouted, rocking her core against him painfully slow. "Don't you want me, Filip?"

Chibs' eyes flashed with a primal lust. He firmly grasped her hips and pulled her down hard against his rock hard member.

"Does that feel like I don't want you, Lass?" He growled dangerously making Ali shiver in anticipation.

Feeling he'd made his point, Chibs slid one hand up her side, innocently brushing his thumb along the outside of her breast. He continued upward to cup her cheek in his large warm palm. They lost themselves in each other's eyes; the reflections of love, lust, understanding and trust.

"I will never not want you, Ali. I'm more than willing to take you here in sight of god and all creating and make you scream my name loud enough to make all the boys downstairs jealous if that's what you want…" Chibs told her without reservation.

Ali bit back a moan, warm moisture rushing to her core as she realized that was exactly what she wanted him to do.

"But this exhibitionist shit… it's not like you." Chibs concluded.

"Okay, the tequila might be doing a little bit of the talking," Ali admitted, "But it doesn't change what I want." To prove her point, Ali gripped the bottom hem of her top and pulled it up and over her head, tossing it to the side. "Please, Filip. I need this… I need you."

The Scottish Son didn't need any more convincing. His hand gently gripped the back of her neck and pulled her head down to meet his, lips molding and sliding together before his tongue swept back into her mouth.

His hands slipped around her back to unclasp her pale pink bra, pulling is down her arms and away from her body. Never breaking the kiss, his rough hands massaged the soft flesh of her breasts, tweaking and rolling her hardened nipples between his dexterous fingertips.

Chibs' lips broke away from Ali's as he trailed kisses along her cheek and jaw to that sweet spot on her neck. He heard her breathy sigh as he latched on, nipping lightly at her sensitive skin.

He pulled a hand off her breast to slide up her thigh and under her short little skirt. The apex of her thighs was radiating heat and he groaned when he felt her wetness through the flimsy fabric of her thong. He pushed the material aside and ran his fingers over her slick pussy lips before plunging two fingers into her warm wet core.

Ali gasped, "Oh Filip!"

"You like that, don't you, Lass?" He crooned against her ear and moved his fingers inside her, circling her clit with his thumb.

"Yes! Oh god, yes!" She moaned, her head tilting back.

"You're so wet, Ali. Does it turn you on knowing anyone could see us?"

Ali was delirious with need, "I don't care…Ahh…I just need you."

He kissed her softly, "I know, Luv. I'm going to take good care of you."

Ali frantically clawed at his shirt, craving more skin on skin contact. She managed to undo his kutte and his button-up underneath. She fanned her fingers out over his tattooed chest, grounding herself as the heat from his skin sank into her palms.

Chibs pulled his hand away from her pussy, smirking as she whimpered at the loss of contact. He reached between them to undo his fly and released his hardened cock from the confines of his jeans. He rubbed himself against her warm, wet pussy and eased himself into her.

Ali cried out as he gripped her hips and brought her fully down on his dick. He bucked his hips up to meet hers as she rode him hard, letting her set an almost brutal pace. He had her screaming wildly before he even touched her clit to drive her over the edge.

"Filiiip!" Ali shouted as her orgasm hit with the force of a tidal wave.

As her inner walls tightened around him, Chibs pulled her trembling body against his and slammed himself into her until he came inside her with a feral roar.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her until they had both regained their breath. He felt her shiver and he kissed the top of her head.

"Let's go home, Mo gradh."

* * *

A few weeks later the shop was closed for the weekend, but a few of the guys were milling around the clubhouse. Chibs was trying to have a quiet drink while Ali was in the ring working out with Juice outside. Ever since her stitches had been taken out, and she had been told she couldn't get pregnant, Ali had vowed to get back into boxing shape, just in case Tony showed up again. Chibs didn't know how much good it would do her against her drug and steroid fueled ex, but it seemed to make her feel better, so he didn't argue. He'd do anything to put the smile back on her face.

The young Puerto Rican Son had been looking to improve his boxing skills and seized the opportunity to learn from her years of training. Unfortunately, Chibs had become a bit of a distraction, blatantly ogling her while she worked through her series of stretches and continuously telling Juice to take it easy on her while they were trading sparring blows. Ali had gotten so fed up with trying to tell her Old Man to behave that she had sent him inside with a kiss and a promise she would be careful.

"Hey there."

Chibs looked at the pretty blonde standing next to him at the bar. He seemed to remember her being one of the Cara Cara girls, worked some girl on girl shit with Opie's Lyla, but fuck if he could remember her name.

"Hi." He replied with a gruff politeness as he turned back to his drink.

"I'm Ima, your Chibs right?"

"Yeah."

"I love your accent. Are you British? I love a British accent."

"Scottish." He corrected her with an unimpressed glower.

There was an awkward silence between them. She clearly wanted something but Chibs couldn't bring himself to care enough to ask. He hoped if he stared at the bottom of his pint glass long enough she might take the hint and go away. He wasn't that lucky.

"So Lyla ditched me to take Opie upstairs."

"Yeah, so?"

Ima wrapped her hand around his bicep, pressing her tits against him and licking her lips seductively, "I thought you might want to take me up stairs too."

"Not interested, lass."

The porn star huffed, releasing his arm and crossing her own under her enhanced breasts, pushing them up slightly, "I find that hard to believe. Any man would jump at a chance to get a taste of my grade a pussy. You should consider yourself lucky I'm even talking to your scarred ass."

"Well when you put it that way… no fucking way, you fucking gash." Chibs snapped.

Ali and Juice walked through the door drenched in sweat and laughing their heads off.

"Seriously, Ali, the human body isn't meant to bend that way."

"You just need to practice, maybe try a bit of yoga."

Chibs pushed himself off his stool and made a show of kissing his Old Lady senseless. He scooped her up under her ass, coaxing her legs to wrap around her waist while he walked her back to the bar. He sat her on the bar top.

"Filip!" Ali gasped as he attacked the sweet spot on her neck.

Ima glared at them, noticing Ali's scars peaking out from under her racer-back tank top.

"Well isn't that cute, Frankenstein found his own scarred little freak show." Ima sneered at the couple.

Chibs tensed, ripping his lips away from Ali neck to level Ima with a dangerous look, "You can say all the shit you want about me, but my Old Lady is off limits."

Ima shot back a haughty look of her own, "I don't see any crow ink. That's how things work around here, right? So she's no better than a then one of the biker sluts who hang around here."

The few guys in the clubhouse went silent. Chibs was livid. He had never raised his hand to a woman, but the blonde was seriously close to making him throw his moral compass out the window. Ali's gentle hand on the side of his face stayed his fury as she turned his head to face her. She kissed his lips, running her thumb across one of his scarred cheeks lovingly.

"Let me up," She whispered against his lips.

Chibs gave her a questioning look. She just smiled softly with a little bit of determination shining in her beautiful blue eyes. Chibs pulled back and helped Ali hop down from the counter. Ali stepped around him and approached the blonde bitch.

Ali was considerably shorter than the porn star, but she held her head high, "Do we have a problem?"

Ima sized up the little brunette, "Why would anyone choose you when they could have someone like me?"

Ali's eyes narrowed, "Did you push up on my man?"

"Yeah, I did. What are you going to do about, bitch?" Ima spat poking a finger into Ali's chest.

In an instant, Ali grabbed Ima's wrist and wrenched in behind the porn star's back in a vicious hammerlock. She used her other hand to grab a fistful of blonde hair.

"Let go of me you psycho cunt!" Ima shrieked as she struggled to get away.

Ali yanking back on Imas hair until the her ear was level with Ali's mouth, "Let's get a few things straight. I'm not a biker slut, a croweater or a sweetbutt. I'm a fucking mechanic and I'm Chibs' Old Lady. I am his, just as he is mine and I sure as hell don't share. I suggest you leave now before I beat you bloody."

Ali released the blonde with a hard shove towards the door. Ima tripped over her heel and tumbled to the floor. She looked up in shock at Ali towering over her, scrambling backwards like a drunk crab as Ali advanced on her.

Chibs walked up behind Ali and wrapped his arms around her waist possessively, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. "I'd listen to my Old Lady, she's put bitches in the hospital for less."

Ima shifted her eyes to glare at Chibs then back to Ali.

"He's not fucking worth it." She hissed as he clambered to her feet and made a mad dash for the door, shoving past a snickering Juice on her way out.

The short brunette frowned and leaned back into Chibs, "She's wrong. You're more than worth it."

"She just a stupid gash, Luv."

"I know."

"But she did bring up a good point." Juice mentioned.

Chibs nodded, not happy that the bitch was right about one thing.

Ali turned in his arms to look up at her Old Man, "What point?"

"You don't have ink." Juice explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Chibs brushed her cheek with the knuckle of his forefinger, "I need to put my crow on you."

"Need to, or want to?" Ali asked softly.

"Both. You're mine Ali. I want everyone to know it, but I won't make you do anything you don't want to." He told her resting his forehead against hers.

Ali to consider his words before nodding, "I'll do it on one condition."

"What, beautiful?"

"Will you hold my hand? I hate needles." A slight embarrassed blush darkened her cheeks.

"Of course, Mo gradh." Chibs chuckled as he captured her lips in a soul-searing kiss.

* * *

A/N: Hello Dear Readers, This marks the last of the housekeeping chapters for a while. Next chapter will jump ahead to when the rest of the boys get out of Stockton. I hope you enjoyed the little rooftop romp and Ima's mini beat down.

Thanks for sticking with me. I've still got a long way to go.

MissAliVee


End file.
